No me quiero casar
by Madaraki Akira
Summary: Mu recibe la noticia de que han arreglado su matrimonio con una desconocida. Situaciones divertidas y otras no tanto le esperan al Santo de Aries.
1. No me quiero casar

CAPITULO 1  
NO ME QUIERO CASAR

Después de la lucha contra Hades y que los caballeros dorados habían sido resucitados gracias al poder de Athena, todo parecía estar en calma, al grado que los santos dorados sentían que a veces los días se les iban con demasiada calma, por tal motivo, los santos habían tomado ya por costumbre reunirse a pasar el tiempo y aunque no todos se llevaban bien tenían una buena convivencia.

Uno de esos días en los que los santos de oro se habían reunido en la casa de libra pues como niños visitaban al viejo maestro, para que les contara las anegadotas que había vivido en su juventud con el patriarca Shion, en esas estaban conversando y riendo cuando un guardia apareció en la puerta de la casa de libra, traía un mensaje para Mu, el patriarca deseaba verlo inmediatamente, el caballero dorado dejo la reunión y se encamino a ver a su maestro, al llegar a la sala mayor el patriarca se puso de pie para recibirlo.

_ Maestro, me han dicho que deseaba verme_ Mu saludo con una profunda reverencia.  
_ A si es, tengo noticias muy importantes_ El patriarca se acerco y tomo al caballero por los hombros esbozando una amplia sonrisa._ Mu, ¿Que edad tienes?  
Aquella pregunta y la actitud de su maestro desconcertó un tanto al caballero quien enmudeció un momento antes de responder con voz titubeante.  
_ 24 maestro, pero ¿A que viene esa pregunta? Usted mejor que nadie conoce mi edad.  
El patriarca se alejo y tomo una carta que estaba en una mesa y levantándola para que Mu pudiera verla y aun esbozando aquella sonrisa que Mu no sabia como interpretar su maestro le soltó aquella noticia a quema ropa.  
_ Mu, vas a casarte_ El joven caballero, casi se desmaya al escuchar aquellas palabras, tenia la garganta seca y un frío glacial le recorría el cuerpo.  
_ Pero, maestro, debe estar mal… no puedo casarme, ¿Quién ha decidido eso? Ni siquiera se con quien se supone esperan que me case.  
_ Mu tu mejor que nadie sabes que nuestro linaje esta en decadencia, solo quedamos tu, Kiki y yo, esa joven pertenece a nuestra misma raza, así que se ha arreglado esa boda entre tu y ella, se que es difícil de digerir pero, piénsalo un poco, ella vendrá al santuario en un mes para que se conozcan y para la boda, tómalo como una oportunidad.

El santo de Aries suspiro, no le quedo mas que asentir, después se retiro a su casa, el resto del día se la paso pensando en lo que había hablado con su maestro, todo aquello no terminaba de entrarle en la cabeza, el estar atrapado en un matrimonio arreglado con una perfecta desconocida, en verdad era algo que no tenia cabida en su mente, jamás paso por su cabeza la idea de casarse, mucho menos de tener una novia y ahora estaba obligado a casarse, si tanto le interesaba a su maestro preservar el linaje ¿Por que no se casaba el con esa chica?

_ Aquí estas, ya nos han dado las buenas nuevas, uno de los caballeros mas serios va a casarse_ Aldebarán, miraba a su vecino agachar la cabeza, Aioria y Milo quienes venían acompañando al caballero de Tauro se acercaron y tomaron asiento junto a Mu en la escalinata de la casa de Aries.  
_ No te vez muy feliz, lo entendería si fueses del tipo que acostumbra a salir con mujeres_ Milo le paso el brazo por los hombros a su compañero quien seguía con al mirada clavada en el suelo.  
_ Ya se, seguro estas preocupado que tu futura esposa no sea de tu agrado_ Mu se puso de pie y miro a sus compañeros, Aioria pensó que había dado en el clavo con su comentario.  
_ No, yo no quiero casarme, soy un caballero y quiero seguir siéndolo, no quier casarme ni con esa mujer ni con ninguna otra_ el caballero miro a sus compañeros quienes se veían extrañados, pero también parecían entenderlo.  
_ Mu, no creo que el matrimonio cambie el hecho de que seas un caballero, pero si no deseas casarte, habla con el patriarca._ Mu meneo la cabeza lo que extraño a Aldebarán.  
_ Ya se lo dije, pero el quiere que lo vea como una oportunidad, de que nuestro linaje prevalezca._ La amargura en la voz del santo de oro era total, en verdad parecía totalmente desolado como si mas que darle la noticia de su compromiso, le hubieran dicho que lo mandarían a ejecutar.

Los días pasaban, en poco tiempo todo el santuario estaba enterado de que el caballero de Aries contraria matrimonio, la mayoría de los caballeros se preguntaban acerca de que clase mujer seria la futura esposa del santo, pero sin duda las mas emocionadas eran las amazonas quien no dejaban de hablar sobre la boda, aunque en poco tiempo la desilusión de las mujeres fue enorme cuando se enteraron que el patriarca no tenia pensada una ceremonia ni nada por el estilo solo una sencilla boda para dar la bendición de Athena a la pareja. Por otro lado, los santos de oro se pasaban el tiempo tratando de animar a Mu quien cada día estaba mas y mas cabizbajo, pero nada parecía animarlo, incluso Dohko intento hablar con Shion pero fue inútil, pues a pesar de que este entendía que un matrimonio arreglado no era del agrado de su pupilo, era algo necesario.

_ Mu tu novia llegara en menos de una semana, al menos deberías intentar verte menos demacrado_ el caballero de Acuario miraba a su compañero, quien a raíz de la noticia dormía muy poco y comía mucho menos.  
_ No me interesa como me vea esa mujer, no quiero casarme con ella_ Mu contesto de modo seco y agresivo, se recargo en una columna y cerro los ojos, sentía el cansancio pero siempre que intentaba dormir, terminaba teniendo pesadillas donde su maestro lo perseguía para obligarlo a casarse.  
_ Mu ¿No has pensado que quizás esa mujer la esta pasando peor que tu?_ Mu abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a su compañero_ Por si no te has dado cuenta es posible que a ella también la estén obligando a casarse contigo, y fuera del echo que también es lemuriana no sabes mas de ella, ni su nombre, o su edad. Al menos deberías presentarte de modo amable, puede que incluso si los dos están en desacuerdo con la decisión del matrimonio puedan convencer al patriarca de olvidar la idea.  
Aquella idea le pareció fantástica a Mu, que aunque era un tiro al azar, era mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que un milagro de los Dioses lo sacara de aquella situación.  
_ Pues dudo mucho que alguien no se quiera casar con el caballero de Aries._ Mu y Camus voltearon a ver a aquel que se entrometía en su conversación, se trataba de Afrodita, ambos caballeros pusieron cara de pocos amigos, pues desde que el compromiso de Mu se había echo publico este no paraba de molestar al santo con consejos sobre como debería tratar a su futura esposa.  
_ ¿Y tu que sabes?_ Camus le puso una cara a su vecino que hubiera echo temer a cualquiera por su vida, pero el caballero de Pissis ni se inmuto  
_ Pues mas que ustedes si, esa… Mujer sabe perfectamente quien es su futuro esposo, y al parecer no ha puesto ninguna objeción al matrimonio.  
_ Eres un mentiroso, ¿Como es que te has enterado?_ Mu taladraba a Afrodita con la mirada.  
_ A diferencia de ti que has estado huyéndole al patriarca, yo he estado mas al pendiente, así que se que el patriarca ha estado en constante comunicación con quienes traen a tu futura esposa, que por si no lo sabes, viene del Himalaya, así que se amable y agradecido, tu futura esposa ha hecho un viaje muy largo para venir hasta aquí.

Mu se quedo sorprendido de que Afrodita tuviera esa información, de modo que sin perder tiempo se encamino a la cámara del patriarca para saber si aquello era verdad o solo una jugarreta de Afrodita, encontró a su maestro tranquilamente en el balcón observando el santuario.

_ Mu, ¿Estas bien te vez muy pálido?_ Mu se dio cuenta que su aspecto se había desmejorado mucho al escuchar a su maestro y ver su rostro de preocupación.  
_ Si estoy bien, pero he venido a verle para preguntarle algo… Es que Afrodita ha dicho que esa mujer con la que pretende que me case, no ha puesto objeción alguna y que usted ha estado en contacto._ Shion tomo a Mu por los hombros, quien a cada palabra que pronunciaba se alteraba un poco y a esas alturas sus manos temblaban, de modo que hizo que su pupilo tomara asiento en la banca que estaba cerca del barandal.  
_ Mu, tranquilo, si querías saber algo bastaba con que me lo preguntaras, con gusto te hubiera dicho lo que quisieras. Si esa joven no ha objetado al respecto de su unión._ Shion miraba a su pupilo con preocupación, era de naturaleza tranquila y verlo así le era sumamente extraño pero sobre todo preocupante.  
_ ¿Y ella sabe algo de mí?_ El caballero soltó aquella pregunto con toda la calma de la que pudo echar mano, tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo.  
_ Si, ha estado bastante interesada en saber quien eres.  
_ Y usted le ha dicho todo acerca de mí, ¿Y que puede decirme de ella?  
Shion no entendía a que venían todas esas preguntas y veía como su alumno estaba cada vez mas molesto.  
_ Si he estado respondiendo todas las preguntas que me ha hecho, y sobre ella, su nombre es Yared, nació y creció en el templo de los Himalayas, eso es todo lo que se._ un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, el cuerpo de Mu temblaba pues un sin fin de emociones se acumulaban en su interior.  
_ Mu, no pensé que tú quisieras saber algo de ella, has estado tan distante que pensé que preferías no saber. _ Shion le puso la mano en el hombro a su pupilo, pero este la aparto de un manotazo y se puso de pie, aquello confundió por un momento al patriarca.  
_ No me interesa saber nada de esa mujer, no quiero casarme ni con ella ni con ninguna otra, si tanto le interesa el que nuestro linaje prevalezca entonces tómela usted por esposa._ El tono de voz de Mu era de profundo enojo casi un grito, Shion se irguió y confronto a su alumno.  
_ Mu no te permito que uses ese tono conmigo, soy tu maestro y el patriarca del santuario, me debes respeto, ella llegara aquí en menos de una semana, vas a recibirla y te casaras con ella.  
_ No puede obligarme, me opongo rotundamente a un matrimonio arreglado aun y cuando nuestro linaje este en decadencia- _El patriarca hizo callar en seco a Mu tomándolo por el cuello y de un movimiento lo hizo caer al suelo, miro fijamente a su alumno quien tosía y buscaba incorporarse.  
_ Nuestro linaje esta en decadencia, y aun con un heredero como lo es Kiki, tu irresponsabilidad lo ha puesto en peligro mas de una vez. Te ordene que lo mantuvieras en la torre de Jamil, pero me desobedeciste, lo enviaste como un lacayo a acompañar a los caballeros de bronce en mas de una batalla, donde pudo haber muerto, sabes lo importante que es ese niño para nuestro linaje. Toma este matrimonio como una orden, y espero que la cumplas de mejor modo que cuando te encomendé a Kiki.

El patriarca se fue dejando al caballero solo, Mu no pudo evitar que sus ojos derramaran algunas lagrimas de frustración, en poco tiempo estaría casado y obligado a preservar a su raza, era un destino que no deseaba, pero se obligaba a pensar en las palabras de su maestro y pensar que era su castigo por poner en peligro a Kiki, quizás eso le ayudaría a sobre llevar aquel destino.

Pasaban los días, Mu se pasaba el tiempo junto a Dohko pues tenia un sin fin de preguntas que de no haberse dado aquel episodio con su maestro las hubiera usado de argumento para intentar que anulara su compromiso pero después de lo que había ocurrido, no podía mirar a su maestro a la cara mucho menos tratar de persuadirlo de que no podía casarse a la fuerza.  
_ Mira puede que quienes preguntaban por ti fueran los sacerdotes que traen a la muchacha y ella esta igual que tu tal como lo dijo Camus._ Dohko se encontraba recargado en un árbol mirando a Mu quien estaba recostado boca a bajo en el césped, ese día se habían enterado por Afrodita, quien seguía al pendiente de todo, que Yared estaba en Grecia y ya en poco menos de dos días estaría en el santuario y Mu pasaría a ser un hombre casado.  
_ Pero y si a ella también la obligan, estaremos en un predicamento, una cosa es solo casarme con ella y listo y otra que mi maestro espera que tenga hijos con ella.  
_ Siempre puedes adoptar a Kiki, después de todo lo has cuidado desde que era pequeño_ Dohko soltó una carcajada, a lo que el santo de Aries solo suspiro.  
_ Por favor es enserio, si ella no se quiere casar y yo tampoco como pretende que tengamos hijos, y aunque ella se quiera casar no voy a tocarla.  
_ Lo dices como si te fuera a contagiar de algo si lo haces, mira ya no pienses tanto, no resuelves nada quemándote la cabeza.

Dohko buscaba animar al joven pues entendía la presión por la que pasaba, también entendía a su compañero pues después de todo no solo era el patriarca si no uno de los últimos de su raza, quienes durante mucho tiempo habían llevado el patriarcado del santuario y estado al servicio de Athena y aunque no era una tarea fácil decidir la unión de dos personas tampoco lo era el quedarse de brazos cruzados a esperar a que por designio de los Dioses que Mu o Kiki preservaran su linaje, pues a todas luces el actual caballero de Aries no tenia ni la mas minima intensión de cortejar a una mujer y el otro aun era un niño pero con Mu como su maestro seguro no seria muy diferente a el.

Dohko dejo a Mu en la casa de Aries al caer la noche, donde el joven no paraba de mirar hacia la entrada principal del santuario, sentía que su vida acabaría en cuanto aquella mujer Yared cruzara por ella, se sentía bastante solo, pues muchos le felicitaban y le decían que fuera mas positivo con respecto al matrimonio, pero no podía ser positivo a algo que definitivamente no quería, no deseaba cambiar su vida como caballero.

_ Maestro, ¿Pensé que no estaba?_ Kiki corrió a ver a su maestro, quien apenas si pudo esbozar una sonrisa al ver a su aprendiz.  
_ Hace poco que regrese, ¿Que ocurre? Creía que estarías con Shiryu en Japón_ Mu le había dado permiso a Kiki de visitar a Shiryu y los demás pues los caballeros de bronce le tenían un cariño especial al pequeño pelirrojo.  
_ Bueno es que los caballero de bronce y Athena han venido al santuario… ¿Maestro es verdad que va a casarse?_ Mu casi se va de espaldas al escuchar a su alumno, y con pesar asintió.  
_ ¿Cómo es que se han enterado?  
_ Bueno Marin y Shaina fueron a buscar a los caballeros y nos dijeron que usted se casaría, pensé que era un error._ Mu se sentó en las escaleras del templo, su aprendiz se sentó junto a el y como cuando era mas pequeño reclino su cabeza en el regazo del caballero de Aries, Mu le paso la mano por la cabeza.  
_ Maestro, si usted se casa ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?  
_ ¿Pero que dices Kiki? ¿A que te refieres con eso de que pasara contigo?_ Mu se extraño al escuchar las palabras de su pupilo, el pequeño comenzó a temblar, Mu lo tomo en brazos y lo levanto, Kiki no levanto el rostro pues estaba tratando de no llorar pero a todas luces le era imposible pues su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas.  
_ Si usted se casa, va a tener hijos y yo ya no seré mas su alumno y si su esposa no me quiere cerca, ¿Qué are entonces maestro?_ Kiki le echo los brazos al cuello a su maestro, este lo abrazo y espero un momento para que el pequeño se desahogara, cuando noto que estaba un poco mas calmado lo separo de si.  
_ Kiki, este matrimonio no es por que yo lo desee, y aunque así fuera, siempre serás mi alumno, tenlo por seguro no permitiré que nadie cambie eso._ Mu seco las lagrimas de su aprendiz.

Esa noche sintió la tranquilidad que había perdido desde que le informaran del arreglo de su matrimonio, quizá se debía al echo de que su alumno estaba tan preocupado como el por el cambio que esa boda representaba, quizás no podría cambiar el echo de que lo forzaban a casarse, pero no permitiría que eso cambiara algo en el, podían forzarlo a casarse mas no a cambiar.

Pasaron cuatro días y no había rastro de los sacerdotes que traían a la prometida de Mu, el patriarca estaba muy nervioso, ya estaba considerando la idea de enviar a alguien a ver que pasaba, pero antes de que los nervios le provocaran un infarto al patriarca recibió a uno de los sacerdotes quien le aviso que la futura esposa del caballero de Aries se había empeñado en prepararse para la boda y para su futuro esposo y a eso se debía la tardanza pues no lograron hacerla desistir de su postura pero pronto estaría en el santuario, aquello dejo al patriarca mas tranquilo, sobre todo por que la actitud de la joven le demostraba que estaba interesada en aquel matrimonio y quizás ella podría hacer que Mu lo tomara de mejor modo.

Al atardecer los caballeros de oro fueron convocados a la sala del patriarca, Athena y los caballeros de bronce también estaban presentes, Mu estaba de pie junto al patriarca con expresión de total indiferencia.  
_ Mu por favor compórtate, piensa un poco en lo que ella ha hecho para venir hasta aquí, al menos podrías mostrar una expresión mas amable_ Shion miraba a su pupilo quien no le dirigió la mirada.  
_ Lo que ella quiera hacer no es asunto mío y por si no lo recuerda maestro, yo estoy en contra de este matrimonio_ Shion dio un suspiro, prefirió no decir nada mas pues no quería que las cosas se pusieran mal.

Al poco la enorme puerta principal se abrió, tres hombres vistiendo túnicas color azul turquesa venían escoltando a una pequeña figura, ataviada con ropajes blancos y un velo que la cubría por completo, uno de los hombre se acerco y saludo al patriarca quien le devolvió el saludo amistosamente.  
_ Maestro, ha sido un viaje muy largo, me imagino que el joven ha esperado tanto este momento_ Shion sonrío y con un ademán le indico a Mu que se acercara, a lo que el caballero dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo.  
_ Al parecer no tanto como la novia, pero que más podemos decir si no se han visto aun._ Shion miro hacia donde esperaba la joven y después miro a su alumno con disgusto, era obvio que la actitud de Mu no le estaba agradando en lo más mínimo.  
_ Quizás cambie de opinión cuando vea a su futura esposa_ Aquel hombre le hizo un ademán a la joven quien dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, una mano delicada y de piel blanca asomo por la manga de la tunica y lentamente tomo el velo que la cubría, pero de pronto las cosas dieron un cambio radical pues de un tirón la tunica y el velo fueron arrojados al suelo y aquella joven que hasta hace un momento parecía una delicada flor, se mostró con un traje de combate y desplegando dos espadas, ataco al santo de Aries quien por poco y no la cuenta.  
_ Por todos los Dioses Yared ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?_ El hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza, la joven de larga cabellera rojo sangre miraba al caballero de Aries quien apenas si creía lo que veía, los demás caballeros presentes miraban igualmente impresionados la escena pues se esperaban una boda no un combate.

_ Caballero de Aries, si crees que aceptare un matrimonio arreglado estas equivocado, y mucho menos con un hombre débil._ La joven pelirroja ataco de nuevo encendiendo su cosmos, Mu por instinto utilizo su telequinesis para repeler el ataque pero al estar tan confundido y con las emociones a flor de piel por todo lo ocurrido aquel mes, no midió su fuerza y arrojo a la joven quien golpeo con fuerza contra una de las columnas y cayo inconsciente, los tres sacerdotes se apresuraron a ver el estado de la chica, después de unos momentos se disculparon y sacaron a la joven del lugar, todo aquello era una locura, al poco el mismo sacerdote volvió, estaba pálido y echo un manojo de nervios, a como pudo le explico al patriarca que habían tenido algunos problemas cuando se le menciono a la chica sobre el matrimonio pero que después pareció aceptarlo y preguntar mas sobre su futuro esposo, y todo aquello de pelear contra Mu fue debido a que la joven pensaba que si seria obligada a casarse con un extraño debería al menos ser capas de vencerla en combate, cosa que había ocurrido, el hombre pidió una disculpa y que solo le diera un par de horas para que la joven reposara y así pudieran concluir la unión. El patriarca estaba totalmente serio, les dijo que esperarían hasta que fuera propicio y que ella se recuperara del todo, para consolidar la unión, después les dijo a todos que se retiraran.

_ Bueno Mu creo que tu novia tampoco se quería casar contigo, pero después de derrotarla te has ganado el derecho de ser su esposo._ Camus le palmeo la espalda a Mu quien se sentía pésimo después de lo que había ocurrido.  
_ Pero tómalo por el lado positivo, es bastante linda, solo esperemos que no te quiera matar en la noche de bodas_ Milo le guiño el ojo al santo de Aries.  
_ Ya basta, pienso hablar con ella, si no se quiere casar no voy a obligarla, aun y cuando la aya derrotado._ Mu se encamino hacia su casa, pues no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando a sus compañeros, pero al doblar en una esquina una espada le apuntaba al cuello, frente a el estaba de nuevo aquella joven.  
_ Oye calma, mira lo que paso en la sala del patriarca ha sido un error no tienes que casarte conmigo, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.  
La joven bajo la espada y miro al santo con detenimiento, Mu no entendía si ella comprendía que no estaba dispuesto a obligarla a casarse.  
_ Pues yo no pienso quedarme así, lucharemos después y limpiare mi honor y así no tendré que unirme con tigo, no soy una sacerdotisa ni nada por el estilo caballero, soy una guerrera y no pienso que las cosas se queden así.  
Dicho aquello la joven dio media vuelta y se retiro, aquello parecía que no seria fácil pero al menos ella estaba dispuesta a no someterse a la voluntad de los demás.  
_ Bien Mu si no te casas tú con ella yo estoy dispuesto a luchar para que se case conmigo._ Mu volteo y a sus espaldas estaban Milo, Mascara de muerte, Camus y Aldebarán.  
_ ¿Se puede saber que hacen espiándome?_ Milo se acerco le dio un apalmada a Mu en el hombro.  
_ Calma nadie te espiaba, es solo que esa lindura de prometida que tienes eligió el camino hacia las 12 casas para acorralarte así que, que esperabas, nosotros también vamos hacia aya.  
Mu miro a sus compañeros prefirió no decir nada sobre todo por el comentario pues aunque le tenia si cuidado quien lo había dicho no quería que lo tomaran como si le importara si alguien tenia interés por ella.

A la mañana siguiente algunas amazonas estaban en los patios del santuario, todas estaban impresionadas con Yared quien a pesar de aun tener algunas heridas estaba entrenado, Mu y Aldebarán la observaban, este ultimo aunque no dudaba del poder de su compañero estaba seguro que el resultado del día anterior se debió a que posiblemente la joven se había confiado pues era evidente que era bastante fuerte, en un momento el esfuerzo fue tal que Yared cayo de rodillas y al intentar ponerse en pie, su equilibrio le fallo y volvió a caer.

El santo de Aries se acerco y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero aun con el apoyo de Mu la joven volvió a perder el equilibrio, de modo que el caballero de la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la sombra para que descansara.  
_ No te vez nada bien, aunque no creo que tus heridas sean grabes_ Mu intento ver si alguna herida era mas seria de lo que creía pero Yared lo parto un poco y se quito la camiseta de entrenamiento que traía puesta debajo portaba una blusa mas pequeña, aquello hizo que ambos caballeros dorados se sonrojaran un poco.

_ No seas ridículo, estas heridas no son nada, es este odioso calor es insoportable_ La joven se cubrió el rostro con las manos pues se sentía verdaderamente mareada.  
_ Es verdad, tu vienes de los Himalayas, es obvio que este clima es demasiado caliente para ti, quizás debamos llevarte a que descanses.  
Mu estaba a punto de cargarla de nuevo pero ella se levanto de inmediato, y aunque era evidente que seguía mareada rechazo la ayuda de Mu y Aldebarán.  
_ Bueno parece que esa joven es una guerrera de hecho y derecho, quizás debas replantearte la idea de casarte.  
Mu miro a su amigo en busca de que algo le indicara que le estaba tomando el pelo pero la expresión del guardián de la casa de Tauro le indicaba que hablaba en serio.  
_ No lo creo, en verdad no deseo casarme ni estar con una mujer, soy feliz con mi vida como caballero y quizás ella también este feliz con su vida tal y como es y no quiera a un hombre a su lado, menos aun si es a la fuerza. Solo nos obligan a casarnos por pertenecer a la misma raza, si no fuera a si no estaríamos en esta situación.  
_ Bueno siempre pueden cambiar las cosas, y como ya alguien esta interesado en ella quizás puedas alegar que ella ama a otro hombre, bueno si es que consigue conquistarla.  
Mu no entendió a quien se refería Aldebarán, pero seguro era alguno de los caballeros dorados, debido a lo que habían dicho cuando se retiraban, si es que esa persona lograba conquistar a Yared, tal y como decía su compañero quizás podría disolver el compromiso aunque eso si su maestro lo odiaría por el resto de su vida.

Hola soy Madaraki

Athena busca ayudar a Shion para que Mu y Yared acepten su unión y convence al patriarca de celebrar una boda con todo detalle y comienzan los preparativos. Los caballeros de oro comenzaran una extraña rivalidad, Mu pasa a conocer un poco más sobre Yared.  
La rutina y la vida de los santos de oro cambia, situaciones divertidas y otras no tanto se les presentaran a nuestros caballeros.

El próximo capitulo:

Preparativos para más que una boda


	2. Preparativos para mas que una boda

CAPITULO 2  
PREPARATIVOS PARA MÁS QUE UNA BODA

Hacia cinco días que se había dado aquel episodio en la sala del patriarca y la boda se había suspendida, los caballeros habían observado a Yared quien de vez en cuando entrenaba con las amazonas o cuando no, estaba en la sala junto al patriarca, pero esa mañana habían mandado llamar de urgencia a Camus y Afrodita, al poco tiempo llegaron también Mu, Aioria, Aldebarán, Saga y Milo, uno de los guardias le dijo que no entraran pues el patriarca había dado la instrucción que solo el un undécimo y duodécimo caballero podían entrar, pero las cosas parecían estar bastante mal ahí dentro pues se escuchaban los sonidos de un combate así como los gritos de una mujer, de modo que ignorando lo que el guardia les dijo los cinco caballeros entraron en la cámara, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Camus y a Afrodita intentando contener a Yared, el patriarca estaba reponiéndose, al parecer había recibido un ataque, Saga al ver que el problema era la joven sin ningún miramiento la ataco sin previo aviso de modo que por poco y los dos caballeros dorados son alcanzados, aquel ataque no consiguió el efecto que el caballero de Géminis deseaba que era dejar inconsciente a Yared pero al menos dejo de luchar, se quedo en suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y sollozando.

_ Maestro ¿Que es lo que ha ocurrido?_ Mu se acerco a ver a su maestro quien con un ademán le indico que guardara silencio.  
_ Afrodita, has lo que te pedí_ El guardián de Pissis asintió y desplegó una nube de pétalos de rosa cerca de la joven, aquellos pétalos tenían el propósito de sedarla, cosa que consiguieron en un par de minutos, Camus se acerco y comprobó que Yared estaba dormida, la tomo en brazos, y la llevo a una sala contigua.  
_ Los sacerdotes que la trajeron se han ido, se ha puesto así cuando se entero_ Shion miraba a su alrededor los daños provocados en la sala, solo algunos jarrones rotos y las cortinas que habían caído pero nada serio._ Siente que la han abandonado a su suerte aquí, pero debe comprender que de ahora en mas este será su nuevo hogar, los sacerdotes ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de su templo.  
_ Gran patriarca, si me permite decirlo, no creo que sea buena idea seguir con la idea del matrimonio_ el patriarca miro al caballero de Leo con los ojos muy abiertos_ Por favor no lo tome a mal pero solo observe lo que ha causado, no solo en esa joven si no también en Mu, ¿Cómo pretende forzarlos a casarse? Si ahora que aun no se han consolidado las cosas, están así, piense en que terminara cuando sea un hecho, ni que decir de cuando deban consumarlo.  
_ ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir? ¿Qué es imposible un matrimonio entre Yared y Mu?_ El patriarca soltó un suspiro de desesperación, aquella unión le daba esperanzas de que su raza al menos tendría una oportunidad.  
_ Por ahora si, solo vea este desastre, si los obliga a casarse posiblemente esa chica termine suicidándose.  
Las palabras de Aioria parecían proféticas, aquella idea provoco el estremecimiento de los presentes, Shion les dio la espalda y les ordeno retirarse.

Aioria, Milo, Afrodita, Aldebarán y Mu se quedaron en la casa de Pissis para pensar un poco en lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
_ En verdad les digo que esa chica tiene el cosmos de un caballero de plata, si no es que el de uno dorado, si Saga no interviene aun estaríamos batallando con ella._ Afrodita estaba atendiéndose algunos arañazos que consiguió durante la pelea con Yared.  
_ Bueno el que sea fuerte no es de extrañarse, ella misma se ha denominado como una guerrera._ Milo les recordó a sus compañeros las palabras que la joven le había dicho a Mu.  
_ Si pero seguro que de ahora en mas alguien tendrá que estar al pendiente de ella._ Todos voltearon a mirar a Aldebarán pues no entendían lo que quería decir._Piensen un poco, esa chica esta en un lugar desconocido, la van a obligar a casarse y ahora se siente abandonada por quienes seguramente la cuidaron desde pequeña. Lo que Aioria dijo en la sala del patriarca podría hacerse realidad.

Aquella conversación siguió por horas, y al final los santos de oro tenían la mente llena de ideas, algunas un tanto escalofriantes otras un poco mas descabelladas, como la que se le ocurrió a Afrodita que según el, Yared escaparía para buscar el verdadero amor en los confines del mundo, dejando a Mu desconsolado por que seguramente cuando viera que su prometida lo dejaba descubriría que la amaba profundamente. Las palabras del doceavo santo fueron recibidas con muy poca gracia por los demás y entre miradas de fastidio le sugirieron al peliazul que dejara de leer tantas novelas románticas.

Ya eran pasadas de las tres de la tarde y después de tomar una buena comida Milo y Mu decidieron ir a tomar un baño, el día era bastante caluroso y la idea de refrescarse les venia bastante apetecible, cerca de las doce casas estaba una cascada termal pero por capricho de la naturaleza el agua del fondo era fresca, lo que hacia una combinación bastante agradable de modo que hacia algún tiempo que ese lugar lo habían acondicionado para el uso de los caballeros del santuario de modo parecía algo así como una estación termal.  
Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con que no eran los únicos que tuvieron la idea pues ahí también estaba Mascara de muerte y Camus, los cuatro caballeros comenzaron a conversar y al cabo de unos minutos estaban los cuatro relajándose en el agua, fue entonces cuando estaba todo en calma que escucharon algo en el agua, los santos dorados no le dieron importancia pensando seria solo la caída de la cascada, de nueva cuenta escucharon algo, pero esta vez pusieron mas atención, de nueva cuenta se escucho que alguien nadaba en la parte mas cercana a la cascada, la cual mas que una cascada de fuerte corriente, era como un sinfín de hilos de plata que caían en el manantial de agua fresca, se acercaron un poco para saber quien estaba ahí, pues cuando entraron no vieron la ropa de nadie mas ni había entrado nadie después de ellos, entonces vieron algo que los hizo ponerse alerta, pues alguien se asomo a la superficie del agua y después se sumergió, aquello era extraño ninguna persona del santuario actuaba de aquella manera.

Entonces de pronto Mascara de muerte hizo un movimiento rápido y se zambullo y al emerger tenia atrapada entre sus brazos a la persona que se ocultaba entre el agua, pero grande fue su sorpresa y la de los demás cuando, vieron la larga cabellera roja de Yared la cual flotaba libremente por la superficie del agua, Mascara la soltó rápidamente, los caballeros estaba rojos como un tomate.  
_ Se puede saber ¿Por que hiciste eso? Eres un animal casi me rompes el cuello_ La jovencita se acomodo el cabello que le cubría parte del rostro mientras le reclamaba a Mascara.  
_ No era mi intención… Pero tú has tenido la culpa por andar nadando de modo tan sospechoso._ Mascara de muerte señalaba a la chica quien estaba cruzada de brazos mirando al italiano, era evidente que era mas baja de lo que pensaron, pues a ellos el agua les cubría casi hasta un poco mas arriba del esternón mientras que a ella el agua le llegaba un centímetro mas debajo de los hombros.  
_ Yo solo estaba nadando ustedes son los que se han hecho ideas._Yared dio un bufido de fastidio y se recargo en una roca cercana_ Y bien por que se quedan como si fuese una cosa extraña, si además de casarme me van a obligar a vivir en este lugar al menos no quiero sentirme como el bicho raro.  
_ Bueno podrías empezar por no ver las cosas tan mal, digo Mu no es un mal sujeto quizás si se conocen puedan ver que tienen cosas en común, y el santuario no es un mal lugar_ Milo miraba a Yared quien al parecer estaba mas tranquila y mas abierta a escuchar opiniones y no como en la mañana en que estaba como una fiera.  
_ No lo tomes a mal caballero pero no me convence cazarme, soy una guerrera no una mujer común y corriente, mi lugar esta en el campo de batalla no detrás de un hombre._ Aquellas palabras dejaron un poco desconcertados a los santos, pues aquella chica parecía una niña intentando parecer adulta.  
_ Pues estamos en la misma idea yo tampoco quiero casarme.  
Yared miro a Mu directamente a los ojos, y se acerco un poco para verlo mejor, como si en los ojos del caballero esperara descubrir algo.  
_ ¿En verdad no estas de acuerdo con esto?_ La expresión en el pálido rostro de Yared era de desconfianza, Mu asintió a modo de respuesta pues el tenerla tan cerca no era algo bueno en esos momentos._ Gracias a los Dioses pensé que solo era un truco para convencerme de aceptar la boda.  
_ No, aunque yo hubiese estado de acuerdo con la boda jamás te habría obligado, mucho menos engañarte.  
La joven pelirroja sonrío y efusivamente abrazo al caballero de Aries quien se tenso por completo, los otros tres también se quedaron sin aliento, a Yared le tomo solo un instante darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasado entonces fue que soltó un grito y empujo a Mu, lo mas rápido que pudo la joven salio del agua, los caballeros se dieron cuenta que la pelirroja a diferencia de ellos estaba usando un traje de baño, salio corriendo del lugar dejando a los caballeros avergonzados por aquella embarazosa situación.

Poco mas tarde Aioria y Aldebarán estaban casi revolcándose de risa al escuchar lo que habia ocurrido, Mu y Milo seguían con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y las risas de sus camaradas no ayudaban a que se sintieran menos mal.  
_ Ya dejen de burlarse, fue un accidente como íbamos a saber que ella estaría ahí._ Mu se cubría los ojos con la mano pues solo quería desaparecer.  
_ Si, además hasta ahora nunca habíamos tenido un incidente así, las amazonas no van ahí más que en las noches o muy temprano por las mañanas._Milo quien estaba casi tan apenado como Mu buscaba parecer tranquilo, pero no terminaba de quedarle pues tan solo de recordar la escena de nuevo sentía los nervios en la boca del estomago.  
_ Bueno, si, fue un accidente, pero por favor ¿Como creen que una jovencita estuviera tan tranquila en el agua con cuatro hombres de saber que estaban desnudos?  
_ Aldebarán tiene razón, aunque quizá es demasiado inocente y por eso no se le paso por la mente. A todo esto ¿Qué edad tiene? Parece demasiado joven para ti_ Aioria miro a Mu en espera de la respuesta a su pregunta.  
_ Pregúntale a Afrodita seguro el sabrá, esta mas enterado de lo que pasa._ Mu dijo aquello con fastidio pues el doceavo caballero ya lo tenia arto pues cada vez que se hacia mención al tema de Yared y el matrimonio siempre le echaba en cara que sabia mas al respecto.  
_ Pues podré parecer pequeña pero para su información tengo veinte, así que no soy tan ingenua. _ La pelirroja venia subiendo la escalinata al primer templo donde estaban conversando los caballeros, Milo y Mu desviaron la mirada totalmente sonrojados, el ultimo sentía ganas de rogar a Zeus que lo desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.  
_ ¿Veinte? Bueno al menos eso es mejor a que fueras solo una niña._ Aldebarán esbozo una sonrisa y observo a Yared con detenimiento, pues su físico era el de un damita, tenia la piel blanca y tersa, el cabello rojo oscuro y largo le caía hasta la cintura, el cual contrastaba con sus labios rosa pálido y sus ojos dorados eran fieros como los de una leona lista para atacar, de traer un vestido podría parecer una delicada rosa, pero su atuendo era el de una amazona, portaba unas botas negras y unos pantalones cortos también negros, y una blusa sin mangas de color azul que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen.  
_ Bueno aunque eso no quita que eres una jovencita muy linda_ Aioria se acerco y le paso el brazo por los hombros Yared al voltear a mirar al caballero de Leo este le guiño el ojo a lo que la joven desvío la mirada sonrojándose.  
_ Vaya te vez mas linda cuando te sonrojas_ Milo se acerco sonriendo el caballero de Escorpión lo hacia a propósito para verla apenarse aun mas, era evidente que ella no estaba a acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención.  
_ Ustedes dos dejen de molestarla la harán sentir incomoda_ Aldebarán se acerco un poco pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, Yared aparto a Aioria y a Milo y salio huyendo a toda prisa.  
_ Buen trabajo, seguro ahora le simpatizamos un tanto menos, a este paso seguro terminara huyendo del santuario en la primera ocasión_ Mu suspiro y entro en la casa de Aries y se quito la armadura, pues la sentía extrañamente pesada, aunque lo que realmente pesaba era aquella situación sobre sus hombros, tras de el entraron los tres caballeros quienes lo miraban con seriedad.  
_ Mu ¿Estas bien?_ Aioria dijo aquella pregunta la cual los demás también estaban pensándola.  
_ No, no estoy bien, entiendan que aun estoy comprometido con ella, mi maestro no ha desistido del compromiso, y el que ella este pasándolo peor que yo solo me hace sentir como un maldito egoísta.

_ Vamos, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, quizás encuentren un modo de que las cosas salgan bien para ambos y no tengan la necesidad de someterse a ese matrimonio arreglado._ Aldebarán intentaba animar a su compañero pero la proeza parecía inútil, el caballero de Aries parecía perdido en sus pesares, en ese momento Kiki entro corriendo en el templo de Aries buscando a su maestro.  
_ Maestro, rápido el Patriarca quiere verlo de inmediato_ Al ver la urgencia con la hablaba su aprendiz Mu no se molesto en siquiera volver a colocarse la armadura, solo salio a toda prisa hacía la sala del patriarca, cuando llego Yared estaba ahí así como Athena y su maestro Shion.  
_ Que es lo que ocurre, Kiki me ha dicho que querían verme al instante._ Shion agacho la cabeza en un gesto de negativa.  
_ Ese aprendiz tuyo puede llegar a ser muy exagerado, lo siento si te preocupaste Mu, recupera el aliento, hay algo que deseamos informarles.  
El santo de Aries se seco el sudor con el dorso de la mano y poco a poco fue calmándose, cuando el patriarca noto que estaba mejor se aclaro la garganta como para captar la atención de los dos jóvenes.  
_ Debido a lo que ocurrió en su primer encuentro nos vimos obligados a suspender su unión y hoy ha sido mas que evidente la negativa al matrimonio_ Shion miro a Yared un momento antes de proseguir_ He estado meditando la situación, y debo informales que su boda será dentro de 4 meses.

Las cosas comenzaban a sonar prometedoras hasta ese momento, Mu no resistió y cayo de rodillas no podía creer que su maestro aun tuviera la intención de forzarlo a casarse.  
_ ¿Pero que es lo que dice? ¿Cuatro meses? Yo no deseo esa boda y el tampoco, no tiene sentido._ Yared estaba molesta pero quizás la presencia de Athena buscaba controlarse pero un así su voz estaba impregnada de enojo, frustración e impotencia.  
_ Disculpen pero he sido yo la de la idea_ Athena bajo los cuatro escalones que la separaban de la pareja_ He pensado que seria buena idea tener una boda mas festiva y en el tiempo en que hagamos los preparativos ustedes podrán conocerse y ver que esta unión puede ser algo bueno para ustedes.  
_ Pero ¿Es acaso esto una broma?_ Mu miraba a Athena quien tenia una expresión dulce en su rostro como si aquella decisión fuera algo que le fueran a agradecer, y aunque el santo de oro deseaba gritarle y zarandearla para que entendiera que no quería casarse y que aquella decisión estaba contra su voluntad, no podía hacerlo, se trago sus sentimientos y haciendo una reverencia se retiro de la sala. Mas que caminar iba corriendo, solo deseaba alejarse de aquel lugar, pero cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras que lo llevaban hacia el templo de Pissis, sintió como alguien lo tomo por la cintura, no necesito voltear para saber que se trataba de Yared, los mechones rojos se mecían con el viento como un manto de seda, la joven no dijo nada por un momento solo hundió su rostro en la espalda del caballero, al poco se dio cuenta que la joven estaba llorando, podía notar las calidas lagrimas humedeciendo la espalda de su camisa, pero cuando intento darse la vuelta ella lo abrazo un mas fuerte, no deseaba que la viese llorar.  
_ ¿Qué clase de personas son estas? ¿Por qué no dices nada caballero? ¿Por qué no luchas para evitar esto?_ la voz entre cortada y temblorosa de la pelirroja le dolía en el alma, y tomando aire lo soltó suavemente en un largo suspiro.  
_ Es mi maestro, el patriarca del santuario y ella es la Diosa a la sirvo fielmente, quisiera, pero mis manos están atadas, no puedo hacer nada mas que obedecer._ La vos de Mu era firme, mas de lo que el imagino que podría ser, aquella voz incluso le asusto, pues mostraba totalmente lo contrario a lo que en verdad sentía, suavemente Yared soltó aquel abrazo y el junto el valor de volverse y mirarla de frente, aquellos ojos dorados lo miraban fijamente, casi sin parpadear, el viento soplaba en una brisa fresca que anunciaba la llegada del ocaso, fue en ese momento en que estaba perdido en la mirada de aquella joven que de un movimiento el rostro de la pelirroja se esfumo con un sonido seco y un calor comenzó a brotar en su mejilla izquierda, ella lo habia abofeteado con toda la rabia que sentía, cuando enderezo la cabeza solo pudo verla cuando se perdía en el interior del templo principal.

Pasaron un par de días, Athena tenía a medio santuario trabajando en los preparativos de la boda y ese día June y Marin habían estado buscando a Yared por todos lados pero no daban con ella, los santos de oro veían a las dos mujeres dar vueltas de un lado a otro, pero sin resultados, en un momento Mascara de muerte soltó una carcajada al verlas pasar por quinta o sexta vez por la explanada y como respuesta las mujeres lo abofetearon una en cada mejilla y nuevamente emprendieron la búsqueda de la novia. Aldebarán, Saga, Milo, Mu y Aioria al ver que las mujeres estaban de un humor de perros prefirieron irse a peder por ahí, pero como ambas seguían dando vueltas por todo el santuario y ninguno quería recibir el mismo trato que Mascara, prefirieron ir a la casa de Acuario ya que después de la de Virgo era la casa donde no se pasarían ni por accidente.

_ Pero que diablos pasa aquí, esta helando_ Saga se estremeció al sentir la corriente de aire frío que soplaba en la casa de Acuario.  
_ Ahora me entienden lo que tengo que padecer cuando estoy cerca de la hielera andando_ Camus dejo el libro que estaba leyendo en una mesita y fulmino a su amigo con la mirada, Milo hizo un gesto de disculpa pero con la sonrisa de que era verdad lo que decía.  
_ A que se debe que vengan ahora aquí, apenas es medio día y pensé que estarían ocupados en encargos de la boda_ Los santos negaron con la cabeza pues afortunadamente su Diosa aun no les habia encomendado nada de los preparativos.  
_ Pues nadie nos ha pedido nada aun, pero Marin y June están vueltas locas buscando a esa niña que incluso le faltan el respeto a sus superiores._ Mascara de muerte quien también huyendo del mal genio de las mujeres siguió a los demás a la casa de Acuario tenia aun las mejillas rojas por las bofetadas y el también tenia el genio de los mil diablos, pues si algo le disgustaba mas que nada era que una mujer lo abofeteara, aun y cuando fuera un caballero femenino.  
_ Entonces están buscándola, que lastima que no la van a encontrar_ El santo de acuario volvió a tomar el libro para continuar con su lectura.  
_ ¿A que te refieres con eso?_ Mu no entendió el por que el onceavo caballero estaba tan seguro de que no encontrarían a Yared y como respuesta Camus señalo hacia un lado donde se abría una estancia tapizada de estantes llenos de libros, en dicha estancia estaban un par de sillones y una alfombra blanca en la cual se encontraba la joven profundamente dormida, evidentemente el sueño la había invadido mientras leía pues a un lado estaba el libro abierto y al igual que la ultima vez que Mu la había visto, vestía el mismo tipo de ropa ligera.  
_ Le gusta la lectura y viene cuando puede a leer algo, pero al parecer el frío la relaja y se queda dormida_ Camus se encogió de hombros.  
_ Maldito Camus, la tenias aquí escondida y por tu culpa ese par de locas me han golpeado_ Mascara de muerte tenia el puño listo para lanzarle un golpe a Camus.  
_ Has el favor de bajar la voz, no quiero que se despierte_ el caballero de hielo miro a su compañero por encima del libro que estaba leyendo sin darle importancia a sus palabras, lo que aumento el enojo del cuarto caballero.  
_ ¿Despertar? Pero si la pobre chica debe estar dormida pero debido a una hipotermia aquí esta haciendo mas frío que en el polo norte._ Saga alzo la voz pues el mismo sentía demasiado frío, fue entonces que Yared se incorporo, Camus dio un suspiro de fastidio, la chica miro a los presente aun medio adormilada, se tallo los ojos y se recostó de nuevo en la alfombra, pero como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta que no estaba soñando se levanto de nuevo y miro a quienes estaban ahí.  
_ Les dije que no quería que se despertara.  
_ Esta bien, tampoco es muy cortes de mi parte quedarme dormida en su templo_ Yared tomo el libro y separando la pagina con una hoja lo cerro y lo acomodo en la estantería.  
_ No tienes que ser tan formal solo llámame Camus, y no me molesta que duermas aquí, después de todo el santuario es tu nuevo hogar quiero que te sientas cómoda._ La pelirroja se levanto de un salto y abrazo al caballero, aquel gesto dejo al resto con los ojos como platos pues no se esperaban que el primero en trabar amistad con ella fuera Camus, quien no era precisamente el mas animado y conversador de los doce.  
_ Bueno, y ¿Por que diablos te escondes?, te están buscando desde hace un buen rato y ese par ya cobraron una victima_ Mascara miro a Yared con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, la joven soltó el abrazo y sin importarle que el caballero de Cáncer fuera mas alto e imponente que ella tomo la misma actitud que el y de nuevo aquella mirada de leona apareció en los delicados ojos de la joven.  
_ Por que no me interesa un comino la boda_ Yared suspiro y volvió junto al caballero de Acuario_ Querían llevarme a elegir el vestido de novia pero no quiero ir, si he de usar un vestido blanco prefiero que sea por mi propia decisión.  
_Bueno eso es comprensible, pero no puedes ocultarte toda la vida aquí._ Milo le froto la cabeza como lo haría con una niña pequeña, aquel gesto no pareció molestar a la joven quien solo asintió.  
_ ¿Que te parece si hablas con Marin y June? Para que les digas que no deseas ir por ahora, al menos así dejaran de estar dando vueltas por el santuario_ Mu sonreía al plantear su propuesta pero ella seguía disgustada con el de modo que le volteo la cara.  
_ Ni creas que me molestare en escuchar las palabras de un cobarde como tu_ Ante aquella respuesta Mu agacho la mirada, en verdad no podía culparla de que lo considerara un cobarde pues desde que su maestro le espeto que aquel matrimonio era una orden no se había atrevido a alzar la voz en lo absoluto.  
_ Ya no se peleen, los dos están en el mismo barco, podrían llevarse bien, además que este embrollo no es culpa de ninguno de los dos.  
Aldebarán intervino pues era evidente que de dejarles así, las cosas no terminarían bien.  
Los caballeros comenzaron a hacer conversación de diferentes cosas aunque el tema que aparecía a cada dos por tres era que Saga estaba al borde de la hipotermia, poco a poco Yared comenzó a acercarse un poco más a cada uno de los caballeros pero manteniendo cierto margen para con Mu, el caballero de Aries se dio cuenta de ello y eso lo resultaba terrible pues si alguien estaba totalmente de su lado en la negativa al matrimonio, era ella, pero mientras lo siguiera viendo como un cobarde y se negara a dirigirle la palabra mas aya de lo necesario, no podía hacer nada.

La tarde le dio paso a la noche, fue entonces que en la casa de Acuario dos figuras se aparecieron, se trataban de Aioros y Kanon que buscaban a sus respectivos hermanos, ambos habían estado bastante ocupados todo el día pues a diferencia de los presentes, a ellos si les habían encomendado la tarea ayudar con algunos preparativos para la boda.

_ Que bien Saga, yo preparando una boda y tú aquí charlando tan tranquilo._ Kanon no habia visto a Yared pues se había ocupado de otras cosas, de modo que la paso por alto como si fuese un aprendiz de amazona que se escapo a ver a los caballeros.  
_ No es mi culpa que te tengan de organizador, ¿Y a que vinieron, no me digas que solo a quejarte?_ Saga no se levanto de donde estaba sentado y miro a su gemelo.  
_ No también vengo a decirte que si quieres cenar vengas por que no pretendo esperarte.  
_ Lo mismo va para ti Aioria, los demás ya están en el comedor así que si quieren venir este es el momento_ Aioros secundo al gemelo, los caballeros se pusieron de pie, Saga invito a Yared a cenar con ellos a lo que la joven declino pero Camus y Aioria insistieron así que no le quedo mas que aceptar.  
De camino al comedor Kanon no dejaba de mirar a la joven, pues cuando le dijeron quien era ella casi se va de espaldas, de nueva cuenta la apariencia de la joven le hacia una mala jugada pues el ex general marino tardo un tiempo en asimilar que aquella pequeña estaba destinada a casarse con el caballero de Aries, ya en la mesa la curiosidad de Kanon fue tal que sin disimularlo busco el modo de sentarse junto a Yared, estuvieron platicando durante toda la cena, algo que pareció extrañar los caballeros de Aries, Cáncer y Escorpión, al terminar la joven se despidió de los caballeros pero quedando en ir al día siguiente a visitar la casa de Acuario y a acompañar a Kanon en los preparativos que le correspondían.

_ Ya te vi lagartija de charco_ Mascara de muerte estaba detrás de el solo habia esperado a que estuviera solo.  
_ ¿Que quieres jaiba de río?_ Kanon le dedico una sonrisa burlona, pues sabia lo mucho que le molestaba que lo llamara de aquel modo.  
_ Mejor mantén tu distancia de ella, te he visto como la miras.  
_ Por esta vez estoy de tu lado Mascara, ella ya esta comprometida con Mu así que mantente quieto Kanon_ Milo se acerco a intervenir en la conversación.  
_ El que este comprometida me importa un rábano, la quiero para mi así que el gemelito que se mantenga al margen._ Kanon y Milo se quedaron de una pieza al escuchar a Mascara, tardaron unos momentos en asimilar las palabras del guardián de la cuarta casa.  
_ Estas realmente loco, ella se casara con Mu así lo han decidido y dudo que solo por tus caprichos las cosas vayan a cambiar_ Kanon buscaba en la mirada de Mascara algo que le indicara que estaba solo tomándoles el pelo, pero todo en el daba a entender que hablaba totalmente enserio.  
_ Entonces si tu eres tan descarado para ir tras ella, creo que no te la dejare fácil_ Kanon casi se va de espaldas al escuchar a Milo y quien miraba de modo retador a Mascara.  
_ ¿Pero saben ustedes de lo que hablan? Ella va a casarse con Mu, dudo que el desee que cortejen a su futura esposa.  
_ Mu, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por el, esta tan preocupado en como disolver el compromiso que seguro le estamos haciendo un favor_ Mascara soltó una sonora carcajada pero casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza por detrás.  
_ Lo que mas deseo es disolver este matrimonio a la fuerza, pero si ustedes tres van a ir tras ella me veré obligado a intervenir, pues hasta donde yo se Mascara de muerte, a todas las mujeres que has tenido contigo las has desechado cuando te has aburrido._ Mu había escuchado lo que decían los tres hombres tenía la mirada serena y fría, miro a uno por uno de los presentes.  
_ Entonces ahora el carnero ha decidido proteger lo suyo._ Milo tomo una postura desafiante hacia Mu, quien les dio la espalda a los tres.  
_ No es nada de eso Milo, sigo en mi postura, pero no por eso voy a permitir que sea blanco para sus juegos._ El caballero de Aries estaba por irse, pero Mascara de muerte lo detuvo empujándolo contra una pared cercana.  
_ Deja de hacerte el inocente, esa mujer te la han entregado en bandeja de plata y la rechazas, si se te ha olvidado que eres hombre, a mi no, ya lo he dicho la quiero para mi así que te recomiendo que te quites de mi camino al igual que los otros dos._ Dicho esto le dio un empujón mas a Mu y se fue evidente mente molesto, el caballero de Aries miro a Milo y a Kanon y se fue también sin decir nada.  
_ Parece que Yared tiene ahora cuatro hombres tras de si, no es de extrañarse es una mujer bastante linda, suerte creo que de entre todos tu eres quien mas la necesitara Kanon._ Milo se retiro dejando a Kanon totalmente impresionado.

Al día siguiente Kanon estaba en la plazoleta esperando a Yared, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio llegar y tras de ella venia Mu, en verdad se estaba tomando en serio lo de cuidar que ni el ni nadie mas se aprovechara de ella.  
Después de los saludos de cortesía los tres se dirigieron a la parte norte del santuario, a Kanon le habían pedido que buscara un lugar en el santuario que fuera el adecuado para la ceremonia.  
_ ¿Y bien que opinan?_ Kanon señalo un extenso prado.  
_ Pues si a ti te parece bien yo no le veo nada de malo_ Mu no entendía el por que tenían que buscar un lugar adecuado.  
_ No seas así, los novios son ustedes y es su boda, al menos digan si les gusta el lugar o no_ el peliazul se revolvió el cabello pues en verdad no le agradaba ni la tarea de buscar lugares, ni mucho menos que Mu estuviera vigilando que no se acercara a Yared.  
_ Me parece un lugar muy hermoso, aunque me pregunto ¿Qué son todas esas rocas que se ven por aya?_ Yared señalo a lo lejos y los dos hombres ubicaron las rocas que decía ella.  
_ Kanon estamos muy cerca del cementerio, seria una falta de respeto celebrar una boda aquí_ El ex general no se había percatado de eso de modo que fueron a buscar otro sitio, durante el recorrido Mu no aportaba gran cosa pues siempre que veían un lugar el le pasaba la palabra a Kanon, por otro lado Yared parecía encantada con el paseo y los lugares que veían, fue entonces que fueron a dar a un lugar ya muy conocido por Kanon, se trataba de una pequeña ensenada, de aguas azules y arena blanca.  
_ Pues creo que este es el ultimo lugar que veremos hoy, aunque seria mas fácil si cooperaran un poco, así que ¿Que dicen? y si me vuelves a contestar que si a mi me parece bien te ahogo aquí mismo_ Mu pensó en que decir por que exactamente estaba pensando en decirle precisamente eso a Kanon pero antes de que pudiera hablar Yared salio corriendo hacia el agua, se quito las botas y sumergió los pies en el agua hasta las rodillas.  
_ Bueno parece que a ella le gusta este lugar_ Kanon asintió pues en su vida jamás había visto a nadie tan emocionado por un lugar que si bien era muy lindo era simple. Kanon y Mu se acercaron a la orilla pero apenas estuvieron cerca Yared los salpico, el peliazul se quito la camisa y los zapatos y entro en el agua y devolvió el ataque a la joven quien al sentir el agua fría en la piel soltó un grito entre risas, Mu los miro por un momento hasta que sin aviso ambos lo atacaron, el lemuriano tomo el reto e imitando a Kanon se despojo de su camisa y los zapatos y entro en el agua, en un momento los tres parecían niños corriendo por la playa y salpicándose con el agua.  
Después de un rato cuando los dos varones se cansaron, Yared siguió jugando en el agua, Kanon y Mu se quedaron sentados observándola.  
_ Mu, quería decirte sobre lo que anoche paso.  
_ No tienes que decir nada Kanon, no los culpo por tomar esa actitud._ Mu recargo los brazos en sus rodillas y poso su mirada en las olas que acariciaban la arena.  
_ Es sobre eso, yo no deseo cortejar a Yared._ Aquellas palabras hicieron que Mu volteara sorprendido a mirar a Kanon_ Puedes estar tranquilo, la verdad es que siento que la comprendo, ella esta atrapada aquí y forzada a algo que no desea.  
_ Me sorprendes, en verdad me preocupa mucho, pues conozco a mis camaradas, se que tipo de hombre es Mascara de muerte, y se también que tipo de hombre es Milo, y no me gustaría eso para ella.  
El santo de oro sonrío con una expresión de alivio en su rostro en silencio miro a Yared jugando en las olas, cuando por fin fue hora regresaron al santuario, la pelirroja no se pudo resistir a recoger algunos caracoles, Kanon los dejo en la casa de Aries el tenia que ir a atender algunos asuntos además de cambiar su ropa, Yared y Mu subieron la escalera y al estar frente al templo de Aries, el guardián miro a su acompañante quien observaba los caracoles que habia traído.  
_ Veo que te ha gustado mucho estar en la playa_ Los ojos dorados de la chica se posaron en el rostro de Mu y esta vez en lugar de rechazarlo le dedico una calida sonrisa y asintió.  
_ Si ha sido hermoso, nunca pensé que podría ver algo así_ tomo asiento en la escalera y tomo otro de los caracoles y lo miro como una niña que contempla un pequeño tesoro_ En el templo donde crecí hay nieve todo el tiempo, siempre quise saber como era el mar, habia escuchado de viajeros pero nunca pensé que lo vería por mi misma, nunca pensé que dejaría el templo.  
La sonrisa se borro de su rostro y un velo de tristeza se plasmo sobre ella, encerró el caracol en su palma y bajo la mirada al recordar su antiguo hogar. Mu tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y se inclino frente a ella, aquel gesto desconcertó a la joven.  
_ Puedo entender tu dolor, yo también fui alejado de mi hogar para venir aquí y convertirme en caballero_ Ante aquellas palabras la pelirroja le parto las manos y se levanto.  
_ A mi no me han traído para convertirme en caballero, a mi me han traído para entregarme a ti, así que no me digas que me entiendes caballero_ Mu la tomo por la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.  
_ Mi nombre es Mu, y aunque te han traído para que te cases conmigo, es algo que yo no deseo, no quiero forzarte, pero si insistes en tratarme como el enemigo, no creo que podamos hacer nada para evitar este matrimonio.  
Mu permanecía arrodillado sujetando la mano de Yared, los ojos azules del santo mostraban su sinceridad, la joven estaba pasmada pues aquel hombre estaba ahí de rodillas, prácticamente pidiéndole que fueran aliados.  
_ Entiendo, pero también entiende que me es difícil todo esto, estoy en un lugar desconocido, todo es extraño para mí, me siento sola.  
_No lo estas, permíteme ser tu amigo y buscar el modo de arreglar esta situación._ Mu se puso de pie era la primera vez que la miraba de frente pues ella estaba sobre el escalón.  
_ ¿Como se que no te estas burlando de mi?_ Ladeo la cabeza en un gesto de desconfianza.  
_ Bueno si no me deseas como amigo, ni como aliado, terminaras teniéndome como esposo y eso no será por que yo lo este ofreciendo.  
Yared suspiro y luego sintió lo que hizo que Mu sonriera, pues era algo positivo el que no lo siguiera viendo como el enemigo.

En un momento el cuerpo de la pelirroja se estremeció por completo al sentir el aire fresco acariciarle la piel, Mu la miro primero con extrañeza y después con una expresión divertida pues parecía una niña con los ojos apretados como si con eso pudiera evitar sentir el frío.  
_ Vivías en un lugar gélido y la simple brisa te hace tiritar ¿Es algo curioso?  
_ No te burles, no es lo mismo cuando se tiene la ropa húmeda.  
_ Bien eso es verdad, te prestare algo para que te cambies no me gustaría que pescaras un resfriado_ Mu la tomo por los hombros y la hizo pasar a la casa, ya dentro Mu fue a buscar algo que ella pudiese usar, le entrego una camiseta que seguro le quedaría mas como vestido que otra cosa, la paso a su recamara y también le dijo que si deseaba podía tomar un baño para quitarse la sal del mar.

Mu uso el baño del cuarto de Kiki para asearse y cambiarse de ropa, al salir encontró a su alumno muy serio mirando hacia la recamara de su maestro desde un banco alto, cuando Mu se acerco en silencio para ver que era lo que miraba el pequeño, este al darse cuenta de la presencia de su mentor se paro sobre el banco.  
_ Maestro, ¿Quien es ese que esta en su cuarto?_ el pequeño lemuriano hablaba en vos baja como si temiera que lo escucharan.  
_ No es el, es ella, ven para que te la presente._ Ambos se acercaron a la puerta que estaba abierta, Yared estaba espillándose el cabello sentada en la cama, en cuanto los miro dejo el sepillo a un lado y con gran curiosidad su vista se clavo en Kiki.  
_ Ese pequeño, ¿Es tu hermano?_ Los dos se quedaron sin habla pues aunque alguna persona llegara en algún momento a preguntar si eran padre e hijo nadie los habia puesto como hermanos, Yared se levanto y sin previo aviso tomo a Kiki y lo cargo.  
_ Es muy lindo ¿Como te llamas pequeño?  
_ Me llamo Kiki y yo soy el discípulo del maestro Mu_ Kiki estaba rojo como un tomate pues hasta ese momento ninguna mujer lo había tratado de aquel modo.  
_ Así es, es mi alumno, Kiki ella es Yared, es… bueno es mi amiga, pero también es con quien el patriarca espera que me case_ los ojos aguamarina del pequeño se abrieron de par en par, y por primera vez reparo en la frente de la chica quien al igual que el y su maestro mostraba los dos puntitos que distinguían a los de su raza.  
_ Ya puedes bajarme no soy un muñeco para que me tengas cargado_ Kiki se sentía incomodo pues aunque aun era un niño no se sentía tan pequeño como para que lo tuvieran en brazos.  
_ Pero eres una lindura, no quiero soltarte_ La joven lo abrazo mas fuerte lo que provoco las carcajadas de su maestro, un momento después Yared libero a Kiki quien prefiero irse a otro lado y así evitar que lo volvieran a tomar en brazos.  
_ No sabía que tenías un alumno, creo que eres más que un simple acaballero_ De nueva cuenta tomo el cepillo y termino con su cabellera, Mu se sentó en la cama y le extendió la mano para que le pasara el cepillo, ella se sentó a su lado y tomando un mechón comenzó a cepillar el cabello del santo de Aries.  
_ Como uno de los últimos descendientes de nuestra raza debo estar a la altura, y transmitir los conocimientos que he aprendido de mi maestro Shion.  
_ Tienes una enorme responsabilidad_ Mu asintió y volteo a mirarla quitándole el cepillo de las manos.  
_ Me imagino que tu también estas en una situación similar, al ser guerrera de un templo._ Para sorpresa del lemuriano ella negó con la cabeza.  
_ En realidad no soy lo que podría llamarse propiamente una guerrera como tu y los otros once caballeros, mi hermano mayor si lo era, yo le pedía que me entrenara a escondidas de los sacerdotes, mi lugar estaba en el templo.  
Ante aquellas palabras Mu no pudo evitar contener el aliento por un momento, ella espero un momento y continúo.  
_ Mi hermano era el caballero guardián del templo un caballero de hielo al igual que Camus, pero cuando las cosas se pusieron mal aquí en el santuario enviaron a buscar a mi hermano, fue uno de los que se revelaron y perdió la vida, pero como fuera de mi hermano no habia nada mas que les interesara nos dejaron de lado, hasta que después nos enteramos de lo que realmente había ocurrido.  
_ Ahora entiendo por que no quieres estar aquí, fueron por órdenes del santuario que perdiste a tu hermano y ahora por órdenes del santuario estamos en esa situación._ Mu no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por lo que habia ocurrido durante ese tiempo en el templo del Himalaya, el se había mantenido tan al margen que apenas si le llegaban las noticias de las atrocidades que Saga habia cometido.  
_ Esta bien, la verdad esperaba que el santuario fuese un lugar horrible, y mi futuro esposo un tirano, afortunadamente me equivoque totalmente, ni tu ni los demás son malas personas. Aunque espero que al final de esos cuatro meses no tengamos que casarnos.  
Mu asintió, tenían cuatro meses para intentar disolver su compromiso, solo esperaba que aquel tiempo fuera suficiente para lograrlo.

Hola soy Madaraki

Los preparativos para la boda continúan, Milo y Mascara de Muerte comienzan a mover sus piezas, Camus se convierte en el padrino que entregue a la novia y Mu apenas si puede creer que entre tanto preparativo apenas si puede pensar en como evitar aquella esperada boda.

El próximo capitulo:

Vestido de novia, rosas y problemas.


	3. Vestido de novia, rosas y problemas

CAPITULO 3  
VESTIDO DE NOVIA, ROSAS Y PROBLEMAS

Mu estaba arto, realmente no entendía por que tanto escándalo por una boda que para empezar ni los novios querían, en lo que iba de la semana había tenido que salir mas de 8 veces del santuario, que si por el traje, que el anillo de compromiso, que las sortijas, y una infinidad de cosas mas para lo que lo llamaban y apenas era Martes, por otro lado a Yared le estaba yendo aun peor, pues June y Marin seguían intentando buscarle un vestido de novia y los vestidos para las damas de honor, pero como hasta el momento no lograban captar la atención de la pelirroja con todos los libros y fotos de vestidos, pues las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien, afortunadamente aun no habían descubierto que cuando la chica desaparecía era por que estaba enfrascada en algún libro en la casa de Acuario.  
Por otro lado Kanon estaba pasándosela un poco menos mal con los preparativos pues, podía darse el lujo de jugarle bromas a su hermano Saga y cobrarse al menos un poco lo que le había echo al encerrarlo en aquella cárcel acuática.

Por otro lado Milo y Mascara de Muerte venían a ser un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pues el caballero de Escorpión "inocentemente" le hacia llegar a Yared flores que hasta ahora no sabían como lo hacia, pero siempre las dejaba en la almohada de la joven, también siempre le daba la casualidad que cuando Marin y June hacían enojar a Yared con sus pilas de revistas de novias Milo siempre estaba cerca para ayudarles a tranquilizar a la futura novia, aquellos detalles que Milo tenia para intentar hacerse un lugar frente a Yared eran algo mas o menos tolerables a comparación de lo que Mascara de Muerte hacia, pues cada que la joven pasaba por la casa de Cáncer este le cerraba el paso diciéndole frases en italiano o invitándola para enseñarle a bailar tango o algo así, aquellas invitaciones le habían valido no solo un empujón por parte de Yared si no también un resfriado ya que en una ocasión abrazo a la chica apretándola contra si de un modo por demás atrevido, pero la mala suerte estaba al acecho y Camus vio aquello y le lanzo uno de sus ataques de hielo y una advertencia de que no volviera a hacer algo como eso.

_ Mu que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo_ Aioria tenia una amplia sonrisa al ver al santo de Aries.  
_ Por favor, solo dime que no tiene que ver con preparativos, estoy hasta el borde_ El rostro de Mu tenia una expresión suplicante.  
_ No… bueno más o menos, es que estábamos pensando en hacerte una despedida de soltero._ Mu soltó un suspiro, mientras Aioria le daba unas palmadas en el hombro_ Vamos, eres el primero de los 12 caballeros dorados que va a casarse es justo hacerte una despedida.  
_ No voy a casarme, así que olvídense de esas cosas.  
_ Pensé que habías cambiado de parecer, como estabas cooperando bastante con los preparativos._ El santo de Leo se cruzo de brazos y puso una mueca de extrañeza pues en verdad se estaba entusiasmando con la idea de la despedida de soltero.  
_ No estoy cooperando en nada, el que me estén llevando de un lado a otro no quiere decir que estoy conforme con esto.  
_ Que fastidio, pero si terminas casado te arrepentirás de no tener una despedida de soltero y mira que después de la boda ya no es valido._ La mirada socarrona se Aioria solo venia a decirle a Mu que prefería no saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su camarada.  
_ Pues no quiero una despedida de soltero, ni ahora ni después por que no me voy a casar._ Mu acentúo la última frase para que quedara claro.  
_ Vamos, aunque sea solo por si acaso, ¿O es que quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio?

Aquella pregunta hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas al primer santo dorado quien sin pensarlo le dio un golpe en la cabeza al atrevido caballero de Leo.  
_ Tenme un poco de respeto, ¿Por quien me tomas?  
Aioria miro en silencio a su compañero aun con la mano en la cabeza donde le habia dado el golpe, pues no se esperaba aquella reacción.  
_ Bueno perdón, pero ¿Como pretendes que sepa que si has estado con una mujer si eres una piedra?_ Como respuesta el Leonino recibió otro golpe aun mas fuerte que el anterior.  
_ Ya deja de decir idioteces, no me voy a casar y mi vida intima no te importa así que mejor lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia.  
Aioria se retiro ante el evidente enfado de Mu quien para dejar de pensar en tantas sandeces se fue a perder por los alrededores.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Acuario, Yared y Camus conversaban acerca de un libro que acababa de terminar la joven, aquellos momentos eran bastante agradables para el undécimo caballero, pues a pesar de que se llevaba bien con la mayoría de sus compañeros, a ninguno les agradaba especialmente la lectura, además al tratarse de una jovencita como Yared era aun mejor pues le agradaba escuchar la voz dulce de aquella joven, en ocasiones ella le leía algún fragmento de los libros en voz alta, lo que provocaba que el santo de hielo no pudiera evitar sonreír, estaban los dos enfrascados en la conversación sobre un libro que hablaba sobre los poemas que las mujeres en la antigua China escribían en bordados para comunicarse de manera secreta, en esas estaban cuando de pronto un par de pétalos de rosa blancos entraron revoloteando por la ventana.  
_ No puede ser._ Camus se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la parte trasera de su templo, la pelirroja lo siguió, al estar los dos afuera pudieron ver como de la casa de Pissis venia una lluvia de pétalos blancos y negros.  
_ ¿Que ocurre?  
_ Espero que sean los preparativos de tu boda o seguro el resto de la semana todo el santuario lo pasara muy mal.  
El caballero tomo de la mano a la joven y subieron a la doceava casa, con forme se iban acercando una alfombra de pétalos cubría los escalones, al llegar a la entrada pudieron escuchar una discusión que se llevaba a cabo a grito abierto, con cuidado Camus entro en la casa de de su vecino, procurando que Yared fuera detrás de el por si ocurría cualquier cosa y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al doceavo caballero echo una furia discutiendo con Marin y June.  
Camus intervino y calmo a su compañero las dos amazonas estaban también furiosas pero al ver a Camus ahí guardaron la compostura.  
_ Se puede saber ¿A que viene este escándalo y la lluvia de pétalos?  
Afrodita respiro profundamente antes de contestar, pero apenas si abrió la boca June se apresuro a hablar.  
_ Es solo que el se niega a cooperar, le hemos pedido que se encargue de las flores para la boda pero es tan necio, le dijimos rosas blancas y azules o rojas pero insiste en poner rosas negras.  
_ Y a ustedes que con lo que haga, para empezar son las rosas de mi jardín y en segunda ni siquiera tienen el vestido así que dejen de fastidiar.  
Afrodita dio un bufido y apartando a Camus se encamino a su jardín, Yared lo siguió a una distancia prudente y al entrar en aquel jardín se quedo totalmente impresionada ante lo que veían sus ojos, podían verse cadenas formadas de rosas y hermosos ramilletes con los botones apenas floreciendo, un rocío cristalino salpicaba los pétalos de las rosas lo que hacia parecer que eran cristales incrustados en las flores.  
_ ¿Usted ha hecho todo esto solo?_ La joven no podía dejar la mirada en un solo punto pues la belleza de aquellas flores inundaba cada rincón.  
_ Si, son mi especialidad, pero esas mujeres no son capaces de ver la belleza de las rosas. Que si son azules o rojas, que mas da si combinan con tu color de cabello o con los ojos de tu futuro esposo, importa mas lo que muestran mas aya.  
_ Y ¿Qué es lo que representan estas rosas? ¿Por qué las ha elegido así?_ La pelirroja se acerco y el caballero de Pissis se volteo a mirarla.  
_ ¿Qué no es evidente? Esta boda es un arreglo, es algo a la fuerza, así que es casi como un duelo, si se hará la hipocresía de celebrar una boda al menos que la decoración no lo sea también y represente lo que verdaderamente hay en el corazón de las dos personas que se unen por la decadencia de una raza.  
Aquellas palabras dejaron a Yared petrificada, todo aquel tiempo veía a todo mundo entusiasmado con la boda, se mostraban felices por ella y por Mu mientras ella por dentro solo podía odiarlos por ser tan egoístas y felicitarla por algo que no deseaba.

_ Sabes, se que quizás es mucho pedir pero, ¿Podrías elegir algo de la boda con color negro, al menos para que dejen de molestar?  
Al escuchar la petición de Afrodita no pudo evitar reír, pues era evidente que la boda le venia importando poco siempre que lo dejaran en paz y poner los arreglos que el quería.  
_ Esta bien, quizás deba elegir el vestido negro.  
_ Seria buena idea si lo que quieres es que el patriarca se infarte de nuevo, con que tenga un detalle en negro está bien, solo para justificar el que aya flores negras.  
_ Pero todo lo que ellas muestran tiene cosas en azul o rojo._ Yared se cruzo de brazos recordando la infinita cantidad de revistas y fotos que le mostraron con los distintos vestidos.  
_ ¿Y por que no las mandamos a freír espárragos y vamos nosotros a buscar un vestido?_ Afrodita tenia una expresión de complicidad en el rostro, era evidente que quería cobrar venganza de las dos amazonas y el mejor modo, era haciéndolas a un lado en la elección del vestido de novia.  
_ No lo se, elegir el vestido seria como aceptar que quiero casarme.  
_ Bueno eso pasara aunque no elijas un vestido, y si me permites hacer conjeturas si no eliges tú, seguro elegirán por ti eso en el mejor de los casos, en el peor pueden hacerte usar uno de los vestidos de Athena y si quieres saber mi opinión no son de muy buen gusto que digamos. Así que mejor elige uno que te agrade y quien sabe es posible que antes de que se cumpla la fecha encuentres a un hombre que te ame y estés de acuerdo en casarte con el y el vestido podrá cumplir su propósito.

La expresión en los ojos de la joven era de indecisión, se tomo unos minutos en silencio para procesar lo que el caballero le decía, hasta que por fin asintió un tanto titubeante.  
_ Bien entonces pongámonos en marcha y aprovechando que Camus esta aquí y que también nos acompañe.  
_ ¿Camus?_ los ojos de Yared se abrieron como platos pues no entendía el por que su compañero de lecturas quisiera ir a buscar vestidos.  
_ Preciosa, Camus es francés, y aunque no lo parezca te aseguro tiene muy buen gusto así que ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo?

Marin y June se pusieron histéricas cuando Afrodita y Yared volvieron anunciándoles que irían a buscar el vestido, quizás lo que provoco el soponcio a las dos mujeres fue la alegoría de Afrodita al mencionar que el vestido perfecto para el sueño de una novia no se podía encontrar en las paginas de una vulgar revista, tampoco ayudo que Yared les dijera tímidamente que prefería que Afrodita la asesorara sobre su ajuar, lo que venia convirtiendo al caballero en "La Dama de Honor" aunque en este caso seria "Caballero de Honor", Camus no puso objeción en acompañarles de modo que al cabo de unos minutos los tres estaban bajando por las escaleras de las 12 casas, en el templo de Virgo encontraron a Shaka conversando con Mu, cuando Afrodita les contó a donde irían y el por que los dos caballeros no pudieron evitar soltarse a carcajadas, en verdad los preparativos para la boda también estaban siendo tomados como los preparativos para la disolución del matrimonio si seguían por ese camino. Afrodita invito a Mu a que los acompañara, a lo que declino alegando que ya había estado atendiendo asuntos de la boda y no deseaba atender más, pero cuando Shaka le recordó que Aioria seguía en la idea de la despedida de soltero, Mu cambio de opinión pues conocía la terquedad del guardián de Leo y sabía que seguiría molestándolo.

Al cabo de una horas estaban ya en las tiendas de novia viendo los diferentes tipos de vestidos, Afrodita parecía totalmente entusiasmado con la tarea de la búsqueda del vestido que al poco contagio a Yared quien también comenzaba a poner opiniones sobre los diferentes estilos que encontraban, pero eso si siempre manteniendo el detalle en negro, que cuando Mu pregunto el por que y se le explico le pareció algo por demás dramático pero no dijo nada.

Afrodita los hizo entrar en una de las tantas tiendas para poder probarle algunos vestidos a Yared, Mu y Camus estaban esperando sentados en un sofá a que la joven saliera con el traje y dar su opinión al respecto, mientras esperaban podían escuchar a lo lejos comentarios y risas de Afrodita y Yared.  
_ Me alegra que al menos se estén divirtiendo con esto._ Mu miraba a su alrededor a las vendedoras que iban de un lado a otro mostrando vestidos a otras novias.  
_ Si pero me preguntaba sobre lo que dijo Afrodita, ¿Que quizás se case con otra persona?  
_ Bueno quizás solo fue un comentario al aire pero lo cierto es que, Milo y Mascara de Muerte están intentando cortejarla.  
_ Milo no me preocupa tanto, pero si mascara se le acerca una vez mas no solo será un resfriado lo que consiga si no una pulmonía.  
Mu se rió pues habia escuchado a Mascara de Muerte jurar venganza contra el caballero de Acuario por haberlo enviado a la cama tres días enteros.  
_ Veo que le has tomado cariño.

_ Creo que es normal, compartimos mucho tiempo junto, aunque pensé que Afrodita se refería alguien en específico por eso pregunte.  
_ No lo creo aunque si quieres podríamos preguntarle, la verdad si ella quiere casarse con alguien de quien si este enamorada a mi no me molestaría en cambiar lugares.

Afrodita salio del probador con Yared, quien tenía el rostro totalmente ruborizado, el vestido que traía puesto era algo simple en si, como único adorno tenía un lazo negro en la cintura, atado con un moño al costado y las cintillas caían hasta el bajo del vestido.

_Bien este es el primer vestido_ Afrodita esbozo una sonrisa.  
_ En verdad es demasiado simple, ¿En donde se supone que tiene el detalle?_ Camus miro de arriba a abajo el vestido.  
_ Te dije que era buena idea traerlo_ Afrodita tomo a Yared por los hombros y la hizo subir a la pequeña plataforma con espejos para que los dos caballeros pudieran apreciar también la espalda del vestido, casi se desmayan y sus caras se pusieron rojas como semáforos.  
_ ¿Pero como se te ocurre ponerle algo así? Se supone que es un vestido de novia no… eso_ Camus señalaba al espejo detrás de la chica donde se podía ver un profundo escote que caía hasta mas debajo de la cintura, casi rozando la línea de la cadera.  
_ Te dije que era demasiado atrevido._ La chica aun estaba sonrojada y evitaba mirar a Mu y a Camus.  
_ Que poco animo, se supone que es un vestido de novia, y que mejor que mostrarle al novio un poco de lo que le espera en la noche de bodas._ Afrodita recibió como respuesta una mirada gélida por parte de sus compañeros, así que ni tardo ni perezoso se apresuro al vestidor a probarle otro vestido a la apenada novia.  
_ Pero que cabeza mas hueca, ponerle eso a la pobre chica, eso sin contar que el patriarca nos mataría a los tres, a Afrodita por elegirlo y a nosotros por permitírselo._ Mu intentaba sacar de su cabeza la imagen de aquel escote.  
_ Ni que lo digas, pero esperemos que el siguiente vestido no sea peor que ese._ Camus aun tenia la cara roja.  
En pocos minutos de nueva cuenta Afrodita saco a la pelirroja del vestidor esta vez con un vestido que parecía sacado de un cuento medieval, ante eso Camus y Mu, dieron voto en contra, pues ambos concordaron que no lucia bien en la joven, así pasaron algunos vestidos mas, que para fortuna de los dos caballeros, su compañero había captado la idea de que los vestidos demasiado atrevidos quedaban fuera de discusión.  
_ Bueno ya cuantos vestidos le ha puesto Afrodita, parece como si hubiese dado vuelta a todos los que hay en la tienda y ninguno funciona._ Mu suspiraba pues aunque no estaban haciendo nada mas que opinar sobre los vestidos que se probaba, comenzaba a fastidiarse un tanto.  
_ No exageres, solo hemos visto como diez, así que creo que aun falta, según pude darme cuenta por todo lo que le mostraban June y Marin, pueden llegar a ver mas de un millón de vestidos._ Camus estaba tranquilo, solo se arrepentía de no haber traído algo para leer mientras tanto.  
_ Bien creo que este si les va a gustar._ Afrodita de nueva cuenta subió a Yared en la plataforma, Camus se puso de pie y se acerco a la joven quien lucia un hermoso vestido blanco con un delicado bordado en negro en la cintura y en el ruedo de la falda, el vestido dejaba los hombros al descubierto, y en la espalda se veía un recatado escote rematado con el mismo exquisito bordado.  
_ ¿Que opinas Mu? Si fuera mi novia, no podría esperar ni un momento para llevarla al altar._ La palabras del santo de Acuario hicieron que un rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la joven.  
_ Espera, aun le falta el toque final_ Afrodita tomo una peineta de una mesita cerca y la coloco en cabello de Yared, aquel adorno de cristal venia a completar el atuendo.  
_ Parece que ese vestido fue echo especialmente para ti, yo pienso que te ves hermosa_ Mu tenia la mirada fija en la pelirroja, por su mente solo pasaba la idea de lo afortunado que seria el hombre que tomara por esposa a tan bella creatura.  
_ Entonces creo que es el vestido correcto_ La decisión era unánime y con las palabras de aprobación de Yared era un echo que ese seria el vestido que usaría en su boda.

De regreso Afrodita iba haciendo planes para mejorar los arreglos florales y que hicieran juego con el vestido, Camus y Mu venían conversando con Yared sobre otras cosas, al llegar al santuario Marin y June estaban esperando para saber que aberración había echo Afrodita, pero se quedaron de una pieza al ver el vestido que eligieron, las mujeres no se lo podían creer que aquel vestido fuera tan hermoso y que tuviera los detalles en negro y sobre todo que fuese el caballero de Pissis el que ayudo a elegirlo, se llevaron a la joven a parte para verla con el vestido puesto, dejando a Mu y Camus esperando en al sala de la casa de Aries mientras ellas usaban como vestidor la recamara principal, del cuarto solo se escuchaban las preguntas y halagos por el vestido, al poco las dos mujeres salieron, aunque Camus y Mu no les veían el rostro, por su expresión corporal, se daban cuenta que se sentían derrotadas por Afrodita, pues ellas habían echo de todo por conseguir que la joven eligiera un vestido durante todo aquel tiempo sin resultados, y en unas pocas horas Afrodita lo habia conseguido y encima de eso, aquel vestido era simplemente perfecto, en verdad el sueño de cualquier novia apunto de casarse.

Pasaron algunos minutos, June y Marin ya se habían retirado, pero Yared aun no salía del cuarto, aquello le pareció un poco raro al guardián de Acuario pues no escuchaba nada dentro, cuando habían pasado casi veinte minutos, Mu y Camus entraron cautelosamente en la habitación, su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar el vestido en la cama pero ni rastro de la novia, Mu no quiso perder la calma y toco en la puerta del baño, al no obtener respuesta entro, solo para encontrarlo vacío, ambos santos dorados salieron a buscarla por toda la casa, pero el resultado fue el mismo, no había indicios de ella.

Lejos de ahí, Yared temblaba en brazos de un extraño quien sin saber como, habia entrado en la habitación y la saco de ahí, ahora el extraño la tenia sujeta contra su pecho y la llevaban a algún lugar desconocido, en verdad sentía que el miedo le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la mirada pues no sabia con que se encontraría.

_ Creo que ya llegamos_ El desconocido se detuvo y la dejo de pie frente a el, fue cuando junto el valor de mirar a su captor.  
_ Pero… ¿Qué estas haciendo?_ Yared se quedo impresionada al ver al caballero de Escorpión, quien le sonreía con una expresión divertida en el rostro mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.  
_ Invitándote a una cita, pero como el novio no te deja andar sola con nadie y el cubito de hielo te quiere solo para el en su casa he tenido que tomar medidas desesperadas._ Milo la tomo por los hombros y la encamino hacia la entrada del lugar a donde la estaba invitando, era un pueblo cercano al santuario, al parecer tenían un festival.  
_ Pero, nadie sabe donde estoy, seguro van a preocuparse_ La pelirroja miro al griego, quien tomándola por la barbilla, la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.  
_ No te preocupes por nada, yo ya me he encargado de eso, si has de preocuparte de algo que sea de pasarla bien conmigo en lo que resta de la tarde_ La voz del octavo caballero era simplemente seductora, a lo que ella no pudo mas asentir._ Bien entonces vamos, el tiempo sigue andando y no dejara de hacerlo solo por que nos quedemos aquí.

Milo tomo la mano de la joven y la llevo consigo, comenzando el recorrido, lo primero que llamo la atención de la joven fueron los malabaristas quienes arrojaban antorchas encendidas como si nada, así como los escupe fuego, aunque Milo tenia algo mas en mente que simple mente ver, lo primero que hizo cuando la vio un poco mas confiada y tranquila fue que se atrevió llevarla a casa de horrores, por una parte aquel recorrido fue algo mas que disfrutable para el caballero de Escorpión, pues tal como lo imagino al primer susto, la pelirroja se refugio en los brazos del griego, quien la apretaba contra su pecho como si en verdad la estuviera protegiendo del peligro en lugar de ser simples personas gritando tras mascaras de goma. Aunque al salir pudo sentir una punzada de culpa al ver algunas lagrimas en los ojos de la joven y temblando como un conejo asustado.

En compensación por aquel mal rato, decidió llevarla a los juegos de destreza, aunque aquello era también un plan con maña, pues quería impresionarla con sus habilidades, aunque por poco y el tiro le sale por la culata pues ella era tanbien bastante buena en lo referente a tirar botellas con pelotas de baseball, pero igual consiguió impresionarla al ganar un lindo conejo de peluche para ella.

Las cosas estaban saliendo por demás bien, después de pasear Milo y Yared estaban sentados en la terraza de un café tomando un helado, el octavo caballero miraba como la luz rojiza del atardecer teñía de dorado la piel blanca de la joven.  
_ Sabes, me agradaría hacer esto mas seguido, aunque después de que te cases dudo que tu esposo me permita acercarme a ti_ La joven bajo la mirada un momento para después mirarlo con aquella mirada fiera que la caracterizaba.  
_ No voy a casarme_ Fue la respuesta clara de la joven, Milo apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y fijo su mirada en ella.  
_ Es curioso que digas que no te casara, cuando fui por ti sobre la cama de Mu estaba un vestido de novia, por lo que asumo que dentro de poco esa cama pasara a ser el lecho matrimonial.  
_ Te equivocas, no voy a casarme con Mu, y si he decidido elegir un vestido, ha sido por recomendación de Afrodita._ La joven se irguió en su silla.  
_ Bien, si fue por recomendación de Afrodita y dices que no vas a casarte con Mu, entonces ¿Quien será el afortunado que te esperara en el altar? La boda aun no se ha cancelado._ La mirada de Milo era analítica, pues estaba observando cada reacción de la hermosa lemuriana, el rubor en sus mejillas y el repentino nervio que hacia que sus pupilas doradas temblaran un poco, no solo era hermosa si no también determinada, pues ocultaba perfectamente la turbación a simple vista.  
_ Se hace tarde cielo_ Milo se puso de pie y le tendió la mano_ Prometí llevarte de regreso a las ocho, es una caminata de varios minutos, pero se que la disfrutaras tanto como el paseo.  
La joven tomo la mano de su acompañante y emprendió el camino a su lado, realmente Milo no esperaba la respuesta pues sabia que de presionarla echaría por tierra sus posibilidades de sacar de la jugada a Mascara de muerte y a Kanon, aunque ellos dos no le preocupaba tanto como su amigo el santo de Acuario, pues si el entraba en el juego de cortejar a la joven, estaría en un problema pues no deseaba enemistarse con Camus por razón de una mujer, aunque también aquello no era muy probable pues conocía a su amigo, pero aquello de que siempre estuvieran juntos, la verdad le decía que algo había.

Al llegar al santuario ya los últimos rayos de sol se veían en el horizonte, cuando cruzaban la plazoleta un iracundo Ariano se dirigió hacia el con mirada encendida, tras de el Kanon y Camus se apresuraban para alcanzar a su compañero.  
_ ¿Pero que rayos te has creído? ¿De donde demonios vienen?_ Mu evitaba alzar la voz, pero en su tono se mostraba el disgusto.  
_ Cálmate, solo la he invitado a dar un paseo al Rodorio, había feria así que pensé que a la señorita le agradaría ir._ Milo le paso el brazo por los hombros, a la joven quien sostenía el peluche entre los brazos.  
_ Pues al menos pudiste avisar, y no llevártela así sin más, hemos estado buscándola por todos lados.  
_ Claro que les he dejado dicho, te deje una nota en tu cuarto, incluso te dije a que hora la traería de regreso._ Milo miraba tranquilo a su compañero quien respiro profundamente antes de contestarle.  
_ Milo no hemos encontrado nada, así que deja de hacerte el gracioso, así que mas vale que esto no ocurra de nuevo, te recuerdo lo que ya sabes bien, tanto tu como Mascara._ la mirada de Mu estaba fija en la de Milo, quien asintió, era evidente que no deseaba tocar el tema abiertamente frente a Yared, quien ya de por si con esas palabras estaba por demás confundida.  
_ Como tú digas, no tengo malas intensiones, como te lo dije, pensé que a ella le gustaría disfrutar de la feria y que no ayas visto mi nota… bueno la próxima procurare dejarla en un lugar más visible_ Mu abrió los ojos en una expresión de que no pensaba permitir que aquello ocurriera de nuevo, pero tal como con el tema, prefería no hacer escándalo frente a la pelirroja, Milo tomo a Yared de la mano y deposito dos besos, uno en la parte interna de la muñeca y el otro en el dorso de la mano.  
_ Ha sido un placer señorita y disculpe el susto… y los inconvenientes_ Aquellos besos y las palabras las dijo en un tono que hizo sonreír a la joven al tiempo que un rubor tintaba sus mejillas mientras que al mismo tiempo Camus, Kanon y Mu sentían un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo pues el modo en que lo dijo parecía como una confidencia entre la pareja.

El octavo caballero se retiro triunfante, pues había conseguido no solo una cita bastante agradable con la jovencita, si no también había conseguido inquietar a sus compañeros, aunque en cuanto hablaran con Yared sobre que susto fue ese del que se había disculpado, seguro lo querrían golpear al decirles que solo fue una casa de espantos.

Efectivamente, cuando hablaron con ella y la interrogaron sobre lo que había pasado, ella les contó con lujo de detalles la maravillosa tarde que había pasado junto al caballero peliazul, y el susto que se llevo tanto cuando la saco de la recamara que ya viéndolo bien lo hizo por la ventana, no se habían dado cuenta pues tuvo al precaución de cerrarla al salir, y el otro fue en aquella casa de horrores, también les comento sobre el lindo obsequio que gano para ella. Las preguntas de Mu y Camus acerca de que si había intentado propasarse o intentar besarla, fueron respondidas con una negativa y agregando que fuera del hecho que la saco del cuarto sin consentimiento y de imprevisto era un verdadero caballero.

Aquello tenia un poco extrañados a los dos caballeros dorados, pues conocían a su compañero, y normalmente intentaba besar a las mujeres con las que salía en la primera cita, o a veces ni siquiera necesitaba la cita, era un conocido ladrón de besos y mas de una amazona había sido victima de el, de modo que una jovencita seria una presa fácil para el octavo caballero, aunque a opinión de Kanon seguramente estaba cambiando su "Modus Operandi" seguramente debido que Yared no era una simple amazona o una mujer cualquiera, era en primer lugar una lemuriana, así que seguramente seria fuerte y usaría al igual que Mu y Shion la telequinesia, no era tonto, si Kiki era bastante fuerte a su corta edad, la chica lo igualaría como mínimo, en segunda Camus estaba encariñado con la joven de modo que un paso en falso y terminaría congelado hasta los huesos y en tercera y quizás la mas importante: El patriarca, estaba tan preocupado por la decadencia de su raza que el que se interpusiera en aquella unión seguro lo mandaría directo al otro mundo.

Camus se llevo a Yared para dejarla en el templo principal que era donde se estaba alojando, Kanon se fue también al templo de Géminis pues ya era tarde, tras despedirse de los tres Mu se retiro a su recamara, su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar en el espejo una nota escrita de puño y letra de Milo, que decía lo siguiente:

"Mu:  
En vista de que no me permites acercarme a tu joven prometida he decidido llevarla a la feria en el Rodorio, no te preocupes prometo traerla de regreso a las ocho.  
Atentamente: Milo"

El caballero de Aries se sentía como un estúpido, en verdad la nota estaba ahí, pero no la había visto, ahora debía ofrecer disculpas a su compañero por su comportamiento, aunque sabia perfectamente que Milo intentaba cortejar a Yared, tenia que aceptar que le dijo la verdad y tal como lo dijo en su nota la regreso a la hora prometida, solo esperaba que el aceptar su error no le significara al escorpión que le daba luz verde para intentar algo mas aya de una cita con la joven pelirroja.

Hola soy Madaraki

Camus tiene una conversación con Milo y Mu comienza a analizar el como Yared se relaciona con los otros caballeros, Mascara de Muerte se entera de la cita que Milo tuvo con la joven y decide arriesgarse.

El próximo capitulo

Algo nuevo, algo azul y algo amargo


	4. Algo nuevo, algo azul y algo amargo

CAPITULO 4  
ALGO NUEVO, ALGO AZUL Y ALGO AMARGO

Era bastante temprano, el sol apenas comenzaba a asomar, y alguien ya estaba en el coliseo entrenado, se trataba de la joven pelirroja quien a pesar de que seguían buscándola para mil y un cosas de la boda siempre buscaba el momento de entrenarse y los últimos dos meses había llegado a la conclusión de al despuntar el alba era el único momento en el que nadie la buscaba para nada relacionado con preparativos, en su mente aun estaba fresco el recuerdo del día anterior con Milo, que aun la hacia sonreír, pues realmente se lo había pasado muy bien, solo lamentaba que al final Mu se hubiese molestado con el octavo caballero, de pronto un abrazo la saco de sus pensamientos, se trataba de Camus quien le pasaba los brazos por los hombros rodeándola para saludarla como cada mañana.

_Como siempre, recibes al sol a punta de puñetazos y patadas_ Camus le sonrío calidamente a Yared quien se giro para quedar de frente al santo de Acuario y le devolvió el abrazo.  
_ No puedo relajarme, todo guerrero debe entrenarse diariamente._ La joven soltó a Camus y fue a buscar una botella de agua.  
_ Si es verdad, pero has dormido muy poco, seguro te quedaras dormida de nuevo a mitad de la lectura, a ese ritmo jamás terminaras el libro._ Camus meneo la cabeza, pues no le era extraño que aquella joven terminara profundamente dormida en su alfombra con un libro junto a ella.  
_ Lo se, are lo que pueda para evitar dormirme hoy_ Camus sonrío al ver a su compañera de lectura hacer un guiño como una niña pequeña.

La maña transcurría tranquila en el santuario hasta que un grito proveniente de la casa de Cáncer rompió aquella tranquilidad, en la puerta principal un moreno tenia la cara roja y los puños apretados, mientras que un extrañado caballero de Leo miraba a su compañero quien sin decir nada y echo una furia salio disparado escaleras arriba hasta la octava casa, donde encontró a un relajado escorpión recargado contra una columna y disfrutando de la brisa, cuando vio al italiano acercarse no le impresiono que lo tomara por la camisa.

_ Buen día, ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?_ Milo saludo a su compañero con un tono que de tan clamado parecía fuera de lugar con respecto a la actitud del cuarto guardián.  
_ Déjate de idioteces, les dije claramente a ti y a gemelo que quería a esa mujer para mi_ Dicho aquello le propino un empujón a Milo el cual casi pierde el equilibrio.  
_ Entonces ya te llego la noticia de mi cita con la futura esposa de Mu, aunque seria mas correcto decir la "ex futura esposa"_ Los ojos de Mascara de Muerte taladraban al griego quien dejo ver en su rostro una media sonrisa.  
_ No te creo nada alacrán, no creo que ayas conseguido llevártela a la cama_ Milo se quedo serio por un momento, se cruzo de brazos y soltó un suspiro.  
_ Lo sabía, no tienes lo que se necesita para quitarle esa mujer a Mu._ El caballero de Cáncer dio una ultima mirada a despectiva al santo de Escorpión y se retiro, aun podía vérsele un tanto enfadado pues sabía bien que su compañero había conseguido dejar una impresión en la joven lemuriana.

Milo se quedo pensativo un rato, pues su intención no era realmente quedarse con aquella joven, pues se consideraba un hombre totalmente libre de cualquier compromiso, lo que no le impedía tener romances de una noche con alguna mujer, pero aquella chica era una verdadera rosa envenenada, si no tenia cuidado el precio a pagar seria sumamente alto, pues dejando de lado el que podían castigarlo severamente por el atrevimiento, también estaba el peligro de que en un par de meses fuera el quien tuviera que verse obligado a subir al altar en lugar de su compañero de Aries.

Mu se encontraba ocultándose en el templo de Virgo para evitar que lo llamaran de nuevo para más cosas para la boda, Shaka estaba disponiendo un tablero de ajedrez para pasar el tiempo con su amigo.  
_ Si necesitas hablar de algo sabes que te puedo escuchar_ el rubio saco de sus pensamientos al lemuriano, quien volteo a mirar a su compañero que iba acomodando una a una las piezas.  
_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito hablar de algo?  
_ Bueno quizás por las presiones de la boda, el que aun no encuentran un modo de anular el compromiso y no se tal vez, el que cierto caballero le ofreció una preciosa tarde a esa joven que se supone dentro de poco será tu esposa._ Shaka había terminado de acomodar todas las piezas y con un además le indicaba a su amigo que podía comenzar, Mu movió al peón sin quitarle la mirada al guardián de Virgo.

_ No se a que viene eso, solo ocurrió que no me pareció sensato que se la llevara sin avisar, nos preocupo mucho a Camus y a mi el no encontrarla.  
El rubio también movió a uno de sus peones, entre lazo sus manos y fijo sus ojos azules en el Ariano quien prefería mirar el tablero, pero a todas luces le incomodaba aquella mirada analítica sobre si.  
_ No lo se, después de lo que me contaste mas que parecer preocupado podrías parecer celoso de que, Milo pudiera arrebatarte a tu futura esposa.  
_ No digas ridiculeces, es solo que tanto tu como yo conocemos la fama de Milo con las mujeres, Yared es una buena chica como para sufrir por los caprichos de Milo._ Mu hizo su siguiente movimiento.  
_ Ya, eso esta muy bien, pero ella es una chica inteligente, no creo que se deje engatusar por un casanova._ Shaka tenia la vista fija en Mu, casi parecía que no ponía mucha atención a aquel juego.  
_ Lo se, pero es una jovencita ingenua, jamás había salido del templo, y obviamente fuera de los sacerdotes no tenia contacto con hombres, y dudo que alguno de ellos la hubiese querido cortejar._ el lemuriano hizo otro movimiento apoderándose de una de las piezas de Shaka.  
_ Si eso es algo mas que claro, pero si mal no recuerdo tu estabas dispuesto a apoyarla si ella se enamoraba de alguien y era correspondida._ Al escuchar las palabras de Shaka, Mu pareció como si una abeja le hubiese picado pues los ojos se le pusieron como platos y todo el cuerpo se le tenso.  
_ ¿Quieres decir que ella siente algo por Milo y el le corresponde?_ Las palabras de Mu estaban cargadas de sorpresa, tanto que no pudo evitar alzar la voz mas de lo que esperaba, al darse cuenta de ello movió otra pieza en el tablero.  
_ Bueno tal vez me equivoque y sean las cosas como tú dices, y Milo solo intenta buscar lo que siempre, una aventura pasajera, aunque sin duda existe un dorado que siente algo por ella._ Shaka hizo un movimiento más en el tablero y se apodero de la torre de Mu.  
El rostro de Mu se quedo inexpresivo, hizo otro movimiento y miro a su oponente quien en un ultimo movimiento se apodero del rey, tomo la pieza entre sus dedos mostrándosela al caballero de Aries.  
_ ¿Sabes quien va a entregar a la novia el día de la ceremonia?_ Aquella pregunta saco de balance a Mu quien como un niño meneo la cabeza en gesto negativo, su mirada iba de la pieza del rey a los ojos de Shaka.  
_ Camus, hace unas semanas hablo con el patriarca para pedirle que le permitiera ser él quien entregue a Yared en el altar, si yo fuera tu, y sintiera lo que tu, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados y buscaría descubrir que es lo que realmente siento en mi corazón.  
El primer santo dorado le quito la pieza de las manos a Shaka, y lo miro de modo severo.  
_ Shaka, si crees que siento algo por ella, lo mejor es que dejes de hacer insinuaciones, si alguien mas siente algo por ella no es de mi incumbencia siempre que la respete, sigue siendo parte de mi raza y no permitiré que se aprovechen de ella.  
El rubio se acomodo en su asiento y como un maestro a su pupilo, fijo su mirada en su camarada quien al instante sintió una corriente de nervios recorrerle el cuerpo.  
_ Mu yo no me refiero a si amas o no a Yared, si bien somos caballeros al servicio de nuestra Diosa, debes aceptar que igual somos hombres y como cualquier otro tenemos necesidades._ Las palabras del caballero de virgo eran claras.  
_ Te equivocas, como caballeros nuestra disciplina va mas aya, como santos dorados podemos presidir de esas necesidades_ Ante aquella respuesta Shaka soltó una risa que dejo perplejo a Mu.  
_ Por favor Mu, ¿Me vas a decir que jamás has estado con una mujer? Aceptémoslo, a estas alturas, ninguno de los santos dorados es virgen_ Shaka miro como su compañero se sonrojaba de modo que se atrevió a continuar_ Mu honestamente ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuviste a una mujer en tu lecho?  
Aquella pregunta hizo que el rostro del lemuriano pasara de un leve sonrojo a una rojo intenso, después de que calmo su corazón que amenazaba con salir de su pecho se detuvo a observar a su compañero, esperaba encontrar algo que le indicara que aquello iba de broma, pero en el rostro y en toda la expresión corporal del rubio le indicaba que aquello iba totalmente en serio.  
_ No veo a que viene tu pregunta Shaka creo que siempre he sido bastante discreto con mi vida privada… Pero si deseas saber, ya va mas de un año_ aquellas palabras apenas si lograron salir de la boca del caballero, pues no consideraba correcto tocar esos temas, lo que hiciera y con quien lo hiciera eran cosas que debían quedarse en la sombra.  
_ Mu, no pretendo meterme en tu vida intima, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer eso solo te concierne a ti, pero he visto tu mirada hacia Yared y he visto una chispa de deseo, no es una niña, es una mujer y como tal tiene la capacidad de despertar en los hombres varias emociones, y algunas no son fáciles de evadir incluso me atrevería a decir que solo quien las despierta es quien puede apaciguarlas.  
_ Debo irme, no me siento cómodo con esta conversación_ Mu se puso de pie y se dispuso a regresar a su templo, cuando volteo a mirar a Shaka para despedirse este hizo una inclinación de cabeza, Mu no quiso decir nada mas ya bastante tenia en la mente como para arriesgarse a que mas cosas escaparan de los labios del rubio.

Se retiro lo mas rápido posible, en el camino se encontró con Aioria quien estaba en el templo de Géminis junto con los gemelos, pero apenas si se acerco para convencer de nueva cuenta a Mu de que aceptara la despedida de soltero, este solo se disculpo y haciendo a un lado al joven de Leo continuo su camino hasta la casa de Aries, al llegar entro en su recamara y se desnudo para entrar en la ducha, ahí permaneció largo rato permitiendo que el agua fría le recorriera el cuerpo, dejando que las ideas en su cabeza se calmaran con el correr del agua, al salir solo con la toalla alrededor de las caderas se dejo caer en la cama, las palabras de Shaka le seguían martillando la mente, pues debía aceptar que el santo de Virgo tenia razón, pero no deseaba ser como Milo o Mascara de muerte, quienes veían a la joven pelirroja como un cordero a sacrificar para saciar su apetito, el no era así y no deseaba serlo, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, deseaba a lejar aquellas imágenes de su mente, le debía respeto a aquella joven, con quien compartía un destino arreglado por su maestro.

Ya eran pasadas de las 2:00pm, Mu se dirigió al comedor, esperaba que no hubiera nadie ya que normalmente a esa hora todos ya habían terminado de comer, pero para su sorpresa Milo estaba ahí y al igual que el apenas estaba por comenzar su comida, de modo que espero a su compañero y así no comer solo. En un principio ambos caballeros estaban en silencio, Mu seguía con la cabeza revuelta por todo lo que había hablado con Shaka.  
_ ¿Y dime hoy no te han llamado a que atiendas los detalles de tu boda?_ Milo saco a Mu del silencio quien dejando de lado el tenedor, fijo su mirada en el caballero de Escorpión  
_ ¿Y por que estas tan interesado en mi boda? A no ser que quieras cambiar lugares._ Milo casi se atraganta al escuchar las palabras de Mu.  
_ No, no, no, no, y mil veces no… ¿Es acaso que me quieres matar de un infarto?  
_ Pues con tu actitud es lo que terminara pasando, y que quede claro, Si quieres algo con ella por mi no hay problema pero respétala, ella no es como las mujeres con las que sueles dormir.  
El octavo guardián soltó un suspiro y tomo un bocado, Mu lo miraba esperando que sacara alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos pero en su lugar, un gesto de desilusión se dibujo en el rostro de afiladas facciones del griego.  
_ Mu tu prometida no es para nada el tipo de mujer que yo busco, si bien es linda y tiene un cuerpo muy seductor, es en toda ley una niña y si algo no tolero son las niñas, ¿Sabes lo complicado que es manejarte con ellas? Todo es lento y si no vas con tiento se lastiman fácilmente y no gracias eso no es para mi, si quieren entrar a ese problema tu, Mascara o Kanon adelante yo prefiero una mujer con algo de experiencia._ Milo estiro la mano para tomar el vaso de jugo pero por poco y termina con el tenedor de Mu incrustado en la mano de no ser por que consiguió apartarla a tiempo. El serio caballero de Aries tenía el semblante de piedra y miraba a su compañero con ojos encendidos.  
_ Eres un verdadero cínico, te prohíbo terminantemente que hables así de ella, no es un juguete, como caballero dorado deberías tener un poco mas de honor_ Milo se puso en pie y tomando el vaso bebió el contenido y lo dejo sobre la mesa.  
_ El honor de un caballero no tiene nada que ver con los gustos que tenga sobre mujeres._ Dicho esto el peliazul salio del comedor pues de quedarse mas tiempo terminaría peleando con su compañero, y eso era algo que no deseaba, desde el principio nunca fue su intención hacer enfadar al caballero de Aries, por esa razón no quiso ser tan descarado como Mascara de muerte, pero ahora que el simple echo de dar su opinión sobre Yared había enfurecido al lemuriano lo mejor era retirarse.

El día estaba por demás caluroso de modo que como era su costumbre en ese tipo de clima, el escorpión se dirigió a pasar un rato en la casa de su camarada Camus, al llegar a la undécima casa no vio a su amigo por ningún lado, de modo que como ya era su costumbre entro con toda la confianza, al llegar a la sala de lectura donde Camus solía estar la mayor parte del tiempo esta se encontraba vacía, aquello se le hizo por demás extraño así que se dispuso a buscarlo en la parte trasera del templo, pero tampoco tuvo ningún resultado, de modo que decidió mejor retirarse a su propia casa, pero al pasar por enfrente de la recamara de Camus la puerta se abrió y el octavo caballero dio un salto y una mano le tapo la boca pues estaba a punto de soltar un grito pues pensaba que la casa estaba vacía, frente a el estaba su compañero vestido con una camisa blanca desabotonada y un pantalón color crema.

_ No vayas a gritar o te juro que te encierro en un bloque de hielo por el resto del día_ El escorpión asintió y su amigo le retiro la mano de la boca_ Escuche que alguien entro y me imagine que eras tu.  
_ ¿Pues quien mas querías que fuera? ¿Y por que tanto interés en guardar silencio?_ como respuesta el caballero de hielo señalo hacia la puerta de su recamara, en la cama bajo las sabanas Yared dormía placidamente, la mandíbula de Milo se fue al suelo y su mirada pasaba de la cama a su compañero.  
_ Esta exhausta, de modo que me pareció mejor que descansara, afortunadamente ella al igual que yo viene de un lugar donde el frío extremo es común así que me imagino que esta cómoda._ Camus se quedo mirando a su compañero pues este seguía mirándolo de modo asombrado y con cara de idiota.  
_ Camus…_ Milo le puso la mano en el hombro a Camus quien arqueo una ceja al no entender de qué iba su amigo_ ¿En verdad acabas de acostarte con la prometida de Mu?  
Los ojos de Camus se pusieron en blanco y el corazón se le detuvo por un momento, pero pronto se recupero de aquella conmoción y en un movimiento asesto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su amigo.  
_ ¿Pero que cosas dices? ¿Eres idiota acaso?_ Camus se controlo para no gritarle a su compañero, cerro la puerta de su recamara y se dirigió junto con Milo a la sala para poder hablar con el y quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza.

_ Ya veo, entonces ella solo estuvo entrenando_ Milo suspiro, pero aquel gesto no fue muy bien visto por su amigo.  
_Si, solo fue eso, ¿Pues que te hace pensar el que yo me propasaría con ella?  
_ Bueno, ella esta dormida, tu sales del cuarto con la camisa abierta y dices que esta exhausta… Sabes que mi mente vuela_ Milo sonrío y al ver la cara de Camus que demostraba que no le hacia la menor gracia.  
_ Pues ve poniéndole un freno a tu mente y también a ti, aun sigo molesto por lo que hiciste ayer y no voy a permitir que después vengas aquí a hablarme de lo que le intentas hacer a Yared._ El tono de voz de Camus era severo, Milo se cruzo de brazos y meneo la cabeza.  
_ Por favor Camus, sabes que no me gustan las vírgenes y esa joven lo es, así que despreocúpate que no seré yo el que le quite la virginidad.  
_ Eres terrible, a veces me pregunto como es que llegaste a ser caballero si eres tan promiscuo_ Camus tomo aire y continuo_ Milo hablo enserio cuando te digo que no quiero que te le acerques a esa joven, es demasiado inocente, dudo que entienda realmente lo significan las intenciones que un hombre pueda tener con ella mas aya de una amistad o un beso.  
_ Ni que lo digas, a pesar de que se auto nombra como guerrera, es evidente que nunca ha estado en una batalla real. No soy ciego y menos estúpido, seria un verdadero demonio si me atreviera a ponerle la mano encima, además Mu ya se ha puesto de modo, no quiero problemas, así que tranquilízate, mis manos entran lejos de ella.  
Camus ladeo la cabeza y con mirada confusa se revolvió el cabello ante las palabras de Milo.  
_ ¿Que Mu se ha puesto que?  
_ Si casi me apuñala con un tenedor en el comedor hace rato, al parecer le ha terminado gustando esa chica, así que creo que aunque no lo externe esta lidiando con sus sentimientos. Camus creo que alguien debería hablar con Mu, si ha terminado por enamorarse de Yared, debería ser honesto, tanto por el como por ella… ¿Camus estas escuchándome?  
El mencionado, tenía la mirada perdida, al escuchar la pregunta de su compañero el caballero de hielo asintió.  
_ Si ya veo, veré si encuentro el momento para hablar con el, de echo hoy se han puesto de acuerdo Afrodita y Kanon para acompañar a Mu y a Yared a ver algunas cosas me uniré al grupo y hablare con Mu.  
Milo cambio el tema evitando hablar sobre Mu y Yared, también evito comentar nada acerca de la reacción de Mascara de Muerte aquella mañana pues sentía que no haría mas que preocupar al undécimo caballero innecesariamente.

Pasaron dos horas y Yared despertó, al salir del cuarto saludo alegremente a los dos caballeros, al parecer consideraba a Milo como una persona amable aunque un poco loca e impulsiva, Camus le recordó que dentro de una hora y media mas o menos se verían en la casa de Aries con los demás, a lo que ella asintió y se dispuso a volver al templo principal para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, Camus le pidió que esperara un momento y de un closet saco una caja pequeña, en el interior había un broche para el cabello con forma de mariposa, así como un juego de brazalete y gargantilla, la joven le echo los brazos al cuello al guardián de Acuario y le agradeció el detalle, este le dijo que esperaba vérselo puesto para la salida que tendrían esa tarde, la joven asintió y se retiro para prepararse diciéndole que no la esperara que ella se reuniría con todos en la casa de Aries.

Milo se retiro poco después y Camus después de cambiarse de ropa y que Afrodita pasara por Acuario, ambos se fueron a la casa de Géminis y de ahí a la de Aries, cuando llegaron los gemelos estaban enfrascados en una callada discusión, de modo que los dos recién llegados intervinieron para evitar que el mayor de los gemelos perdiera la paciencia y se le ocurriera volver a encerar al menor, esos dos eran el claro ejemplo de que no podían estar juntos pero tampoco separados pues a pesar de sus constantes discusiones siempre que uno de los dos ponía un pie fuera del santuario el otro salía disparado a convencer a su gemelo de que volviera. Después de un rato los tres se fueron dejando al mayor de los gemelos en su templo y se fueron a la casa de Aries, conociendo a Mu estaría ya listo y esperándoles, al llegar efectivamente el guardián de Aries estaba esperándolos, se sorprendió un poco al ver ahí a Camus pero al menos habría alguien con un poco mas de seriedad y seria mas difícil que los otros dos se pusieran un poco locos.

Yared tomo la decisión de usar algo diferente a lo que normalmente usaba, así que en lugar del típico traje de amazona, opto por uno de los vestidos que Shion había tenido la amabilidad de mandar traer para ella, pero debido a que no se consideraba una mujer pasiva no había usado ninguno hasta ese momento, se decidió por un vestido corto de color azul aguamarina de corte griego sin mangas, así como unas zapatillas blancas, para complacer a Camus se coloco el broche y el juego de brazalete y gargantilla que este le había obsequiado, cuando miro el reloj se dio cuenta que le había tomado mas tiempo del que esperaba, tomo una botella de perfume y roció un poco en el cuello y el escote, dudo un poco pero al final también rocío unas gotas en sus muñecas y sin mas salio corriendo hacia la casa de Aries, al pasar por Escorpión, Milo la detuvo por un momento a la joven, por un instante al caballero de la octava casa le paso por la mente reconsiderar lo que le había dicho a Mu y a Camus pero se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza y dejo que la joven se marchara, Yared continuo su recorrido, y al llegar a la casa de Cáncer una voz la hizo detenerse en seco.

_ "Perché la corsa bella? Questi troppo belli per far andare"_ Aquel melodioso idioma la dejo confusa, pues no lograba entender nada de lo que le había querido decir._ "Mi dicono che hai gestito sia a vedere la vostra fidanzata?"  
_ Perdona pero, no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que has dicho_ Yared miraba al moreno que se le acerco y suavemente acaricio la mejilla de la joven.  
_ Solo me atrevo a decirte lo hermosa que te vez, me imagino que iras a ver a tu prometido_ Mascara de muerte se interpuso cortándole el camino a la pelirroja, paso su mirada de arriba abajo observando cada detalle del atuendo de la joven, después paso los dedos por la gargantilla que reposaba sobre la suave piel del pecho.  
_ Pues gracias, pero tengo un poco de prisa hace un rato que me esperan en la casa de Aries y ya es tarde_ Yared intento dar un paso para continuar su camino pero el guardián de la cuarta casa se movió para cerrarle el paso de nuevo, ella pensó en un principio que solo fue un error y que el intentaba hacerse a un lado para dejarle el camino libre pero en cuando intento de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo.  
_ Disculpa, me podrías dejar pasar de una vez, te estoy diciendo que me están esperando desde hace rato en Aries._ La voz de la joven era de disgusto pues no le agradaba el juego que intentaba jugar Mascara de muerte solo para retrasarla._ ¿Podrías quitarte de en medio por favor?  
_ Lo siento, pero quizás no lo sabes pero nadie puede pasar así como así por las 12 casas, mi deber es impedir que pase cualquier persona así sea una hermosa mujer como tu.  
El rostro de Mascara de muerte estaba adornado con una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Yared.  
_ Pero que tonterías dices he pasado muchas veces por aquí así que déjame pasar._ Yared le dio un empujón y lo hizo a un lado pero Mascara de muerte la tomo por el brazo y la jalo hacia si, pegándola a su cuerpo y sujetándola por los hombros.  
_ Si no estas dispuesta a luchar quizás sea mejor proponer otro tipo de lucha para que ganes el derecho a pasar por la casa de Cáncer.  
Como respuesta Mascara de Muerte recibió una patada en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse, la joven lemuriana dio un salto alejándose y tomando posición defensiva.  
_ No tengo tiempo de estar jugando, pero no me tomes a la ligera, igual soy una guerrera y puedo darte un par de sorpresas._ Ante las palabras de la pelirroja, el caballero mostró una sonrisa maliciosa no se había esperado aquello pero sin duda lo mejor era disfrutar de la presa cuando se había tenido una buena caza.

En un principio Mascara de muerte pensó que no debía ser muy rudo, pero al poco que comenzó a pelear con aquella joven se dio cuenta que poseía una agilidad única, su fuerza no iba muy aya pero si se descuidaba podía hacerle pasar un poco de dolor, al poco lo que para el cuarto guardián comenzó como un juego se volvió una molestia pues Yared estaba bastante dispuesta a mostrarle de lo que era capaz, en un giro de las circunstancias, la joven pelirroja utilizo una técnica de telequinesis con la cual derribo una columna y le arrojo los escombros a Mascara quien casi no la cuenta y por muy poco termina aplastado por uno de ellos, obviamente no estaba dispuesto a usar sus técnicas para enviar a la joven al otro mundo, pero en su lugar se acerco para intentar inmovilizarla pero para su mala suerte, ella logro darse cuenta y como por reflejo Yared le asesto una fuerte bofetada que resonó en todo el templo, la cara de mascara de muerte quedo mirando hacia un lado y la mejilla donde lo había golpeado comenzaba a tornarse roja.

El italiano creo una onda de choque con su cosmos y aturdió a la joven, aquello le cayó peor que picadura de abeja, pues si algo odiaba mas otra cosa, era que una mujer se atreviera a abofetearlo, Yared al ver el enojo de aquel guerrero dorado pudo darse cuenta que no tenia oportunidad contra el, y que lo mejor era retirarse, de modo que reponiéndose un poco del aturdimiento echo a correr hacia la entrada que conectaba la casa de Cáncer con el camino hacia la de Géminis, pero antes de poner un pie afuera Mascara ya la tenia sujeta por la muñeca en un rápido movimiento le aprisiono ambas manos tras la espalda, ella forcejeo pero era inútil el agarre de aquel hombre era sumamente fuerte, con una mano sujeto ambas muñecas en la espalda de la joven y usando el ante brazo la apretó contra su cuerpo.  
_ Ya basta de juegos, lo que hiciste no me agrado para nada_ Mascara de muerte tenia la mandíbula apretada y su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente con su respiración. Aquella actitud del italiano comenzó a infundirle miedo a Yared quien intento de nuevo zafarse, en un momento intento propinarle una patada al moreno pero este la bloqueo y para evitar que lo intentara de nuevo la acorralo contra pared y su cuerpo.  
Con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, el rostro del moreno comenzó a reflejar algo más, de su cabello aquella mano paso a sujetar el mentón de la joven y hundió su rostro en su cuello, pasando suavemente los labios por la piel blanca y suave de aquella joven quien a cada momento sentía mas temor pues se sentía indefensa ante aquel hombre que la aprisionaba y la tocaba.

Aquella mano que la sujetaba por la barbilla, bajo suavemente por su cuello recorriendo el surco entre sus pechos hasta llegar a la cintura y después bajo un poco mas hasta el borde de la falda, donde aquellos dedos cual arañas subieron por su muslo hasta posarse en sus caderas, acariciando y apretándola contra aquel hombre, ella sentía que la garganta le quemaba, pero estaba tan inmersa en el miedo que aunque hubiese querido de sus labios no salía ningún sonido, de pronto bruscamente aquella mano intrusa bajo su falda la tomo por las nalgas y la pego aun mas al cuerpo de Mascara, si antes sentía miedo, al sentir aquel bulto duro en la entre pierna de el y como apretaba su pelvis como si quisiera que se diera cuenta de ello, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de terror, el moreno soltó una risa maliciosa al darse cuenta del estado de Yared, por un momento pensó que desistiría y la dejaría ir, pues dejo de presionarla contra el pero entonces aquella mano que seguía explorando bajo su falda, con total descaro comenzó a acariciar de modo indecente su entre pierna por encima de su ropa intima, como único recurso para protegerse la pelirroja apretó sus piernas lo mas que pudo pero era inútil pues parecía que nada podía detener aquella invasión, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y apenas si podía emitir algún callado sollozo, pues aquel ardor en su garganta parecía aprisionar a su voz, fue entonces que el rostro de Mascara volvió a estar frente a ella, al ver las lagrimas rodar por las mejillas blancas, sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa y bruscamente aquella mano que había invadido aquel lugar bajo su vestido subió para tomarla por la nuca y aquellos labios se posaron sobre los de ella, en un beso rudo y urgente, el moreno le devoraba los labios a la joven quien estaba petrificada al sentir como sus labios eran succionados por aquellos de modo casi doloroso y aquella lengua se introducía en su boca como una serpiente lo hacia en la madriguera de los conejos para devorar a las indefensas crías.

De haber podido le hubiese mordido pero estaba en shock, su cuerpo estaba petrificado, aquella mano que la sujetaba por la nuca bajo hasta sus pechos y comenzó a apretarlos y estrujarlos, de pronto la mano que le aprisionaba las muñecas la libero y se unió a su compañera en la tarea de explorar su pecho, pero no podía sentirse libre pues el musculoso cuerpo del moreno la aprisiono contra la pared, sentía como las lagrimas le bañaban el rostro, fue cuando una de aquellas manos intento forzarla a separar las piernas que su cuerpo reacciono y comenzó a defenderse intentando alejar a Mascara de muerte, pero el era mucho mas grande y mucho mas fuerte, y en aquel estado de bloqueo mental la telequinesis era inútil, el cuarto guardián intentaba volver a aprisionar sus muñecas y aunque solo consiguió sujetar una, en el forcejeo el tirante del vestido así como la gargantilla se rompieron, el dije de cristal cayo al suelo y la prenda dejo al descubierto uno de los pechos de la joven, Mascara dejo en segundo plano el volver a aprisionar las manos de la joven y de un tirón rasgo la parte de arriba del vestido, acto seguido llevo a la joven al suelo donde de inmediato le sujeto las muñecas y se dedico a besar aquellos pechos de rosados pezones, la pelirroja suplicaba quedamente que se detuviera pues su voz no le daba para mas.

En ese momento un destello dorado golpeo a Mascara de muerte, alejándolo varios metros, la joven se incorporo cubriendo su torso con las manos, el caballero de Cáncer se puso en pie pero apenas si pudo ver a quien le había interrumpido pues otro ataque lo dejo fuera de combate.  
_ ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?_ El peliazul se quito la camisa para que Yared se cubriera y aunque era mas que evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería saber que tan lejos había llegado.  
_ Kanon… el…_ La joven no pudo decir nada y se arrojo a los brazos de su salvador, el tercer caballero no dijo nada ni intento corregirla, era evidente que había pasado por la experiencia mas horrible de su vida quizás y si ella pensaba que el era Kanon que mas daba, la tomo en brazos y la alejo de aquel lugar, lo mejor era que no estuviese cerca para cuando Mascara de muerte despertara.

La idea de dejarla en la casa de Géminis e ir a buscar a Mu, le paso por la mente a Saga, pero al pensar que Mascara podría despertar y de nueva cuenta encontrar sola a la chica, podría terminar lo que había comenzado, de modo que prefirió dirigirse directamente a la morada de Aries, al pasar por Tauro el templo estaba vacío, de modo que se apresuro a continuar.  
Los cuatro hombres estaban esperando en la entrada del templo, habían escuchado un estruendo proveniente de la casa de Cáncer pero no se preocuparon, pues al sentir el cosmos de Mascara de muerte aumentarse pensaron que solo estaba haciendo algún entrenamiento en su casa, aunque les tenia un poco inquietos el que Yared no llegara y que hubiesen sentido su cosmos antes del aumento del tercer guardián, Camus les calmo diciéndoles que seguramente ella se había retrazado por lo que fuese que estaba haciendo Mascara en su casa y le dieran algo de tiempo antes de ir a buscarla.

Pero la sangre se les fue a los pies al ver llegar a Saga con la pelirroja en brazos y cubierta por la camisa del tercer caballero, de inmediato se acercaron para saber que había ocurrido, pero Saga les hizo una seña para que solo se acercara Mu, cuando lo hizo el mayor de los gemelos le puso a la chica en los brazos quien temblaba incontrolablemente, el peliazul se acerco a los otros tres que miraban esperando una respuesta.  
_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_ Fue la pregunta de Mu a su compañero dorado quien seguía en silencio.  
_ Primero quiero que se calmen y no hagan un escándalo de lo que les diré, y lo digo por ella_ Con mas nervios que nada los cuatro presentes asintieron y Saga continuo_ Hace rato escuche el escándalo en la casa de Cáncer y fui a ver que se traía el cangrejo, cuando llegue la tenia en el suelo con la ropa rasgada y tocándola.

_ ¿QUE?_ Los cuatro se pusieron pálidos al escuchar las palabras de Saga.  
_ No se hasta a donde aya llegado, pero con suerte no paso de lo que vi.  
_ ¿Pero que demonios tiene en la cabeza ese idiota? Yo lo mato ahora mismo_ Kanon se encamino hacia la casa de Cáncer pero su hermano lo detuvo.  
_ Les dije que se calmaran y no hicieran un escándalo_ Saga miro con severidad a su hermano y los otros dos que a todas luces estaban dispuesto a acompañar al ex general a ir a buscar la cabeza del caballero de Cáncer.  
_ ¿Calmarnos? ¿No hacer escándalo? No vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados después de lo que le hizo y ni tu sabes que tan lejos llego.  
Camus estaba evidentemente furioso, su voz era un grito y sus puños apretados temblaban a sus costados.  
_ Pues si quieren despellejar vivo al cangrejo, no tengo objeción y me atrevo a decir que yo mismo quise hacerlo hace unos momentos pero no es momento de pensar en el, si no en ella_ Saga señalo a la pelirroja que estaba aferrada al pecho de Mu quien mirando a los demás asintió secundando las palabras de Saga.

_ Lo mejor será entrar y buscar que este tranquila.  
Mu entro en la casa de Aries, ya dentro y después de un largo rato Yared logro calmarse y se quedo dormida, debido a que forzosamente debían pasar por la casa de Cáncer y eso significaba que se toparían con Mascara de muerte al llevar a Yared de regreso, Afrodita fue al templo principal para avisar que la joven se quedaría con ellos en la casa de Aries, pensó que al decir que estaba con Mu, el patriarca no se preocuparía y lo tomaría como que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar para la pareja.

En la tercera casa, un enfurecido Mascara de muerte estaba en el baño atendiéndose los golpes que recibió por parte de Kanon aunque bien pudo ser Saga, que mas daba nunca había podido diferenciar a esos dos, eran copia al carbón uno del otro, pero que mas daba quien fuera había interrumpido su oportunidad con la futura novia, aunque se sentía un tanto molesto pues a diferencia de lo que esperaba la joven no había reaccionado como el esperaba, pues creyó que en cuento la besara ella se dejaría llevar y tendría la oportunidad de llevársela a la cama, pensaba que quizás todo aquel plan era un terrible error, tal vez aquella joven era igual de mojigata que el mismo Mu, pero pues igual era mujer, no era posible que no sucumbiera ante un hombre como el, hasta ahora ella era la primera que lo hacia, a menos que a la pelirroja no le gustaran los hombres, quizás esa era la razón por la que no reaccionaba, Mascara se dio media vuelta para irse a acostar ya era suficiente de estar pensando y la verdad estaba arto, aunque al menos había disfrutado un poco el cuerpo de aquella joven.

En esas andaba pensando en lo que había pasado cuando de pronto y sin aviso un puño se le estampo en plena cara, en un momento sintió la sangre correr por sus labios, al mirar al frente se encontró con el octavo caballero, quien lo miraba con expresión asesina, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas recibió un nuevo golpe en plena cara.

_ Ya basta ¿Qué acaso quieres hacerme enfadar?_ Mascara tenia las venas del cuello saltadas del coraje por el atrevimiento de Milo.  
_ No, solo quería partirte la cara por lo que hiciste a Yared, eres un degenerado, una cosa es intentar ligarla pero llegar a lo que hiciste tu… Me das asco.  
_ ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué sabes de lo que paso con esa chica?_ Mascara de Muerte estaba confundido pues aunque le importaba poco lo que pensara su compañero, pero no se imagino que tan pronto se esteraran de lo que había pasado.  
_ No te hagas el que no sabes, Saga te detuvo antes de que pudieses violar a Yared.

Milo dio media vuelta y dejo a un conmocionado Mascara de muerte, en verdad sabia exactamente lo que vendría dentro de poco y aunque estaba dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos el que Milo lo llamara violador le hacia mas palpable el error que había cometido.

Hola soy Madaraki.

Shion se entera de lo ocurrido en la casa de Cáncer y reúne a los caballeros, Yared se niega a pasar por la cuarta casa zodiacal y se queda por tiempo indefinido en la casa de Aries, Mu comienza a observar la actitud de Camus y entre las platicas de los prometidos el santo de Aries hace un increíble descubrimiento que viene a ponerle el alma en un hilo.

El próximo capitulo

"Flores de Azahar"


	5. Flores de Azahar

CAPITULO 5  
FLORES DE AZAHAR

Shion miraba uno a uno a los santos dorados ahí reunidos con suma severidad, la tensión en el aire podía sentirse como un pesado manto y el silencio solo roto por el sonido de los pasos de Shion al caminar de un lado a otro.  
_ Y bien, se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes?_ Shion hablo por fin pero su voz estaba tintada con furia contenida, nadie contesto a su pregunta._ Son caballeros de Athena y no cualquier caballero son caballeros dorados.

_ Maestro_ Afrodita hablo a lo que el patriarca clavo su mirada en el_ Se que lo que ha ocurrido en el templo de Cáncer no tiene justificación, pero las circunstancias- Afrodita no pudo continuar pues Shion dio un golpe al suelo con el pie provocando un estruendo en todo el salón haciendo que Afrodita enmudeciera al instante.  
_ ¿Circunstancias? ¿De que circunstancias hablas? Los he mandado llamar no solo por lo que paso anoche en el cuarto templo, si no también por todo lo demás que ha ocurrido y me han ocultado_ El rostro de Shion estaba desencajado, y sus ojos chispeaba de furia, su voz resonaba como rugidos, _ No solo Milo saco a Yared del Santuario, si no que también la cortejaba, Mascara se atrevió a… y tu Mu lo sabias todo desde el principio y no hiciste absolutamente nada, ni siquiera te moléstate en informarme para evitar que todo esto ocurriera, una cosa es que estés incomodo con el matrimonio con ella y otra que dejes que pasen estas cosas.

_ Su Ilustrísima, le aseguro no paso a mas, reconozco mi falta mas le aseguro que ella esta intacta_ Mascara de muerte alzo la voz, a lo que Shion se le acerco y se puso frente al caballero de Cáncer quien sentía un sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo.  
_ Y crees que eso cambia algo, si no te hubiesen detenido habrías llegado hasta el final._ Aquellas palabras fueron como un látigo para el italiano quien enmudeció pues aunque deseaba negar aquello no podía pues recordaba como el deseo lo había invadido y cegado al punto de no ver lo que hacia.  
_ No puedo creer que con la presencia de una mujer que no porte una mascara pasen de ser fieles y rectos caballeros a un puñado de adolescentes estúpidos. Si no hubiese interrogado a Afrodita ni se le hubiera pasado decir nada, y a saber a donde hubiera terminado todo esto… Mascara de Muerte como castigo estarás confinado en las celdas del templo principal por tiempo indefinido, en cuanto a ti Milo tienes prohibido acercarte a Yared, si no fuera una orden de Athena cancelaría todo y las cosas serian como se planearon desde un principio.

En ese momento Dohko entro en la sala y cerro la puerta tras el, Shion lo miro con gesto interrogativo, hasta que el caballero de libra estuvo cerca para poder hablar.  
_ Me temo que si quieres hablar con ella tendrás que ir a buscarla por que no piensa poner un pie en la casa de Cáncer, aunque puedo decirte que tal como Saga pensó, no paso nada mas de lo que ya nos han contado._ El maestro de Libra miro a su amigo palidecer y acto seguido dejarse caer en su silla y cubrirse el rostro con las manos.  
_ Retírense._ Milo, Afrodita, Mascara y Mu salieron de la sala, afuera un grupo de guardias esperaban para llevarse al cuarto caballero a su reclusión, estos parecían nerviosos pero Mascara de Muerte no les dio importancia, en verdad se sentía bastante apesadumbrado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Dohko se acerco a su compañero quien tenía en el rostro la frustración dibujada.  
_ Calma, te estas presionado demasiado.  
_ Dohko, ¿Cuándo fue que los guerreros dorados se volvieron de este modo?_ Shion suspiro a lo que su viejo amigo puso cara de sorpresa y después soltó una carcajada_ No le veo la gracia.  
_ Shion, hablas como un anciano, ¿Que acaso no recuerdas las juergas que hacíamos con Manigoldo, Aldebarán y Kardia? Eso sin contar las veces que Sísifo se molesto por que no lo incluíamos y todo eso lo hacíamos a escondidas de los maestros Sage y Hakurei.  
Shion se sonrojo al recordar aquellos viejos tiempos y el que al igual que los actuales caballeros el y los demás había echo algunas trastadas.  
_ Bueno si, pero nunca nos pasamos a este grado.  
_ No por que nunca te comprometiste con una linda chica, mira por ahora cálmate ya castigaste a Mascara y les has dado un buen sermón a los demás, y en lo que respecta a Yared por que no la dejas en la casa de Aries no creo que quieras que pase otra calamidad.  
Shion suspiro y asintió pues en verdad se sentía cansado con todo aquello, no sabia que el evitar que su raza pereciera fuera tan complicado. Dohko salio de la cámara y tal como lo imagino ahí estaban aun Afrodita, Milo y Mu.  
_ Mu, tu maestro quiere hablarte, los demás ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí_ Milo y Afrodita asintieron y se retiraron no sin antes darle una palmada a Mu por lo que fuera que le esperara dentro con su maestro, cuando este entro y cerro la puerta tras de si, encontró a Shion de pie esperándolo, parecía un poco mas calmado pero aun con algo de molestia.

_ Mu, se que no estas de acuerdo con el matrimonio pero por favor trata de comprender un poco las cosas_ El patriarca se acerco a su pupilo y lo tomo por los hombros.  
_ Maestro por favor, no me mal interprete, entiendo perfectamente, pero no deseo que las cosas sean así, podré casarme con ella y quizás tener hijos pero, no siento nada por ella, ¿Que seria de esa unión y de esos hijos si no sentimos nada el uno por el otro? ¿Qué hubiese echo usted de haber estado en la misma situación?_ Aquella pregunta saco a Shion de equilibrio pues no se lo esperaba.  
_ No te miento al decirte que daría ese paso aunque no fuera del todo de mi agrado.  
_ Pero… Si usted supiera que su futura esposa ama a alguien y esa persona le corresponde ¿No seria mejor dejar que sean felices?_ Mu hablo con un poco de temor en la voz pues a pesar de lo que le dijo Shaka no estaba seguro.  
_ ¿Es que acaso sabes algo, que yo deba saber?_ Shion miro a su pupilo con calma, después de enterarse de lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Cáncer el enterarse que dos personas se amaban no era algo realmente grabe.  
_ No realmente maestro_ Mu agacho la cabeza_ Es solo una suposición, no es algo que pueda decir a ciencia cierta.  
_ Mu, se que me estoy echando al soga al cuello, pero no soy un tirano y si tu suposición es real y existe verdadero amor entre ella y alguien mas no me opondré a ello y el compromiso quedara a anulado muy a mi pesar.  
_ ¿Lo dice enserio maestro?_ Mu miro con asombro a su maestro quien dio un suspiro y alzando la mano para que guardara silencio y continuo._ Si, lo estoy diciendo totalmente enserio, pero si no es verdad tendrás que aceptar el matrimonio así que no intentes una trastada por que me enterare._ Como respuesta Mu asintió y se dispuso a retirarse pero Shion lo detuvo._ No tan rápido, antes de que te vayas, pasa al cuarto de Yared y llévate algunas de sus cosas, como aun sigue algo turbada por la experiencia en Cáncer se quedara contigo en tu casa.  
Aquella noticia le extraño un poco pero le pareció lo mas normal, asintió de nuevo y haciendo una reverencia se retiro, paso por algo de ropa de Yared y se retiro, de camino en la casa de Pissis, lo esperaban Afrodita y Milo quienes estaban algo curiosos de saber lo que había ocurrido, solo les digo acerca de que Yared se quedaría con el por un tiempo pero se guardo lo demás, pues no quería que las cosa salieran mal pues si se equivocaba seguro tendría un terrible problema con Camus de quien se decía al igual que Afrodita preferían a los hombres pero nadie había podido probar nada, así que lo mejor era ir con tiento.

Milo se quedo en su propio templo pues no deseaba ganarse una castigo como el de Mascara, los otros dos siguieron hasta llegar al templo de Aries donde lo primero que Mu escucho fue un escándalo seguido del sonido de algo golpear contra el suelo, de inmediato los dos santos entraron y encontraron a Yared tirada en el suelo y a Kiki mirándola parado sobre la mesa.  
_ ¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?_ Mu miraba el mantel de la mesa tirado en el suelo junto a la pelirroja así como el salero y el pimentero.  
_ No pasa nada, solo estaba practicando_ Mu y Afrodita se quedaron con los ojos como platos y la cara de extrañeza pues no se imaginaba que podía estar practicando la joven.  
_ Es el colmo contigo mujer, usas la telequinesis de un modo totalmente descontrolado, no te sabes tele transportar ¿Y así pretendes convertirte en la esposa de mi maestro?_ Kiki meneaba la cabeza en modo reprobatorio.  
_ Ya, no me reproches, nadie me enseño a hacer esas cosas, no sabia yo que en nuestra raza es normal el uso de la tele transportación._ La joven se puso en pie y comenzó a levantar las cosas.  
_ Bueno si van a practicar mejor háganlo afuera, aquí terminaran lastimándose, Yared te traje algo de ropa y demás._ Mu le tendió la bolsa en donde había traído las cosas y ella la tomo agradecía_ Mi maestro me ha dicho que te quedaras un tiempo aquí, así que espero te pongas cómoda.  
_ Pensé que enviarían por mi después de lo insistente que se puso el maestro Dohko._ La joven bajo a Kiki de la mesa y acomodo el mantel y como si el pequeño fuese su muñeco lo tomo en brazos de nuevo, Mu se quedo extrañado de que su alumno no intentara zafarse.  
_ Bueno saldremos a practicar un poco mas nos vemos en un rato_ La joven se despidió y Kiki solo agito la mano ambos se dirigieron a la parte frontal del templo no sin antes dejar la bolsa con las cosas de ella en una de las habitaciones.  
_ Parece que a tu alumno le agrada tener una mamá_ Afrodita quien había visto toda la escena tenia en el rostro una sonrisa traviesa._ Tal vez cuando se casen deban pensar en darle un hermanito.  
_ Ya deja de molestar eso no va a pasar_ Mu estaba rojo al escuchar las tonterías de Afrodita.  
_ Pero que genio, ya no te niegues a lo inevitable mejor disfruta del matrimonio y se un buen esposo_ Afrodita tenia un brillo en los ojos como si el mismo se imaginara casándose y teniendo hijos.  
_ Bueno ya déjate de decir cosas, tengo algo que preguntarte_ Mu tomo asiento en el sofá el caballero de Pissis curioso por lo que le preguntaría su compañero tomo asiento en junto a el, Mu estaba nervioso pues Afrodita no era precisamente su persona de mas confianza.  
_ Bueno, veras es sobre Yared…Tu le dijiste algo sobre el vestido que quizás para antes de la boda encontraría a alguien con quien este dispuesta a casarse…  
_ ¿Quieres saber si alguien en especifico esta interesado en ella?_ Afrodita se adelanto a formular la pregunta a lo que Mu asintió, el doceavo caballero dejo escapar una risita._ ¿Es acaso que estas celoso de que alguien aya conquistado a tu prometida?  
_ No, no es eso, es solo que me lo preguntaba.  
_ Ya veo, pues solo es una suposición pero al parecer a Camus le llama demasiado la atención, por si no te diste cuenta en su mirada en la tienda. Yo diría que quizás le gusta, pero ya sabes como es no se atrevería a nada con ella por que esta comprometida contigo.  
Mu se quedo en silencio por un rato mientras las palabras de Afrodita eran registradas por su mente.  
_ Mu, ¿Estas pensando en emparejar a Yared con Camus?_ La pregunta de Afrodita fue tan espontánea que en el rostro de Mu se dibujo la expresión de que lo habían descubierto.  
_ Si de verdad ellos se aman, no quiero que Camus la lleve al altar para ver como se casa conmigo mientras el esconde sus sentimientos solo por respeto._ Mu se quedo mirando a Afrodita, no sabia como preguntarle sobre los rumores que corrían con respecto a Camus ya que algunos decían que el undécimo y el duodécimo caballero eran pareja.  
_ Mu, no deseo echarte por la borda la intención que tienes, pero tú también como cualquiera sabes que Camus es de naturaleza noble, es posible que estés equivocado._ Afrodita dijo aquellas palabras cuidando el efecto que tenían en su compañero quien alzando la mirada asintió.  
_Tienes razón, aunque quizás en este tiempo que Yared pase aquí me entere de algunas cosas.

Mas tarde Mu y Afrodita salieron a ver que hacían Yared y Kiki, este ultimo parecía divertirse al ver como una y otra vez la joven lemuriana fallaba en su intento de tele trasportarse de un punto a otro, pues por mas que lo intentaba terminaba yendo solo hacia arriba lo que le costaba una caída de por lo menos un metro y no siempre caía sobre sus pies, en lo que respectaba a su telequinesis tampoco estaba muy aya, pues si bien podía levantar objetos no logra mas que arrojarlos sin ton ni son, de modo que bien podía llegar a lastimarse a si misma al mas mínimo error, aquello sorprendió a Afrodita quien la tenia en la categoría de guerrera, fue cuando a grandes rasgos Mu le explico las cosas, el doceavo guardián casi no podía creérselo, pues cuando ella se puso furiosa en la sala del patriarca al enterarse de que los monjes se habían retirado, el y Camus apenas si pudieron con ella e incluso el patriarca recibió uno de sus ataques, la teoría de Mu era que al no controlar sus poderes y estar alterada emocionalmente simplemente dejo fluir su cosmos pero no controlaba su poder.

La noche cayo y Afrodita se retiro a su templo, Kiki estaba bastante animado como para pensar en dormir de modo que seguía platicando con Yared en el sofá mientras su maestro los miraba con expresión alegre pues raramente el templo de Aries estaba tan animado, Yared le platicaba a Kiki sobre su vida en el templo y lo que hacia al estar ahí, también le contaba algunas historias que los monjes le contaban a ella, por lo que el pequeño estaba sumamente concentrado, al cabo de algún rato los tres se dieron cuenta lo tarde que era y que ya se había pasado la hora de la cena y tenían apetito, Mu se dispuso a preparar algo en la cocina pero la pelirroja insistió en que ella prepararía la cena de modo que al final no le quedo mas que desistir y dejar que ella se encargara.

_ Veo que se están llevando bien, incluso parece que ya no te molesta en lo absoluto que te cargue_ Mu miraba a su alumno quien sonrío ampliamente.  
_ Bueno, es que siempre parece tener esa mirada tan nostálgica que cuando la dejo que me tome en brazos desaparece y se pone muy contenta no puedo evitarlo, me gusta esa mirada feliz.  
Al escuchar a su alumno Mu no pudo evitar pensar en que nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, lo que lo convencía mas de que no podía unir su vida a la de ella si no era capas si quiera de notar el cambio en su mirada.  
_ Maestro, si termina casándose con ella tal vez no sea tan malo, aunque no me imagino a usted cuidando de un bebe.  
_ Ni yo Kiki, pero dudo que se lleve a cabo el matrimonio y menos que tengamos hijos._ Mu revolvió el cabello de su alumno.  
_ Que mal, comienza a caerme muy bien además seria divertido verle con un bebe.  
_ Y seguramente tu te encargarías de jugar con ese bebe todo el día.

Después de un rato Yared los llamo a ambos a la mesa, la cena fue bastante buena y agradable, pues la joven era excelente cocinera, Mu y Kiki lavaron los platos después, algo que no le agrado al pequeño pues no le gustaba aquella labor pero no le quedo mas opción. Después de eso se fueron a dormir, en un principio Mu le ofreció a Yared en que usara su cama pues aun no tenia un cuarto listo para ella pero la joven insistió en dormir en el sofá por lo que después de mucho Mu se fue a su recamara.

Ala mañana siguiente Mu despertó temprano como era su costumbre pero escucho un coro de risas provenientes de la cocina junto con un aroma dulce, el lemuriano se levanto y se cambio de ropa, al salir encontró a Kiki y a Yared en la cocina, esta estaba preparando el desayuno y ambos platicaban alegremente hasta que su alumno lo saludo y acto seguido la pelirroja también le saludo.  
_ Sabes me siento un poco apenado de que cocines, eres mi invitada._ Mu se sonrojo al ver a Yared sirviéndole un plato con fruta y panques.  
_ No digas tonterías, si voy a estar aquí contigo y Kiki, quiero ser de ayuda._ La joven le sirvió un plato a Kiki y otro para ella.  
_ Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya._ Mu sonrío pues le agradaba esa actitud de la joven.  
_ Solo cuando en verdad deseo algo, no me rindo hasta conseguirlo_ La sonrisa traviesa asomo en los labios de la joven quien se sentó a la mesa para tomar el desayuno.  
_ La boda será dentro de poco espero que no se aya olvidado_ Mu dijo aquello tan inesperadamente que ella tiro el cubierto al suelo.  
_ No, claro que no se me ha olvidado, pero aun no hemos logrado anular el compromiso.  
_ Lo se, ¿Aunque me gustaría saber como es que te sientes al respecto con los demás caballeros?  
_ Mu, me confundes al preguntarme eso tan de pronto, me siento tranquila con todos a excepción de Cáncer claro esta. ¿Pero a que viene esa pregunta?_ Yared miro a Mu curiosa a lo que el santo agito la mano en el aire.  
_ No es nada, solo quería saber_ Mu continuo con el desayuno la verdad no era del tipo que se entromete en las vidas ajenas y preguntarle a ella o a Camus si sentían algo el uno por el otro le costaba demasiado, pero poco tiempo tuvo para revolver sus pensamientos.  
Al poco rato Marin y June parecieron buscando a la novia, al parecer seguían ofendidas por lo del vestido de modo que ahora buscaban hacer que Yared aceptara la boda de modo que opacara el logro de Afrodita, cosa que parecía una proeza casi imposible pues la joven siempre se les escapaba, aunque quizás eso había terminado mientras no cruzara la casa de Cáncer para ir a ocultarse a la de Acuario.

La mañana paso tranquila y después de Mu paso algo de tiempo entrenando a Kiki, luego se dispuso a poner manos a la obra para descubrir si existía algo entre Camus y Yared, su primer idea era ir a hablar con Camus directamente y tragarse la vergüenza de estar metiendo las narices donde no le llamaban, pero no pudo poner en marcha su plan pues el caballero de hielo no estaba en casa, al parecer había salido con Aioria y Aioros para buscar los trajes que usarían los padrinos, esperaba que su decisión por hablar de frente con Camus no desapareciera en el transcurso del día, fue cuando se encontró con Kanon y Dohko quienes estaban al parecer muy concentrado viendo unas columnas de lo que fuese un viejo templo pero en cuanto repararon en la presencia de Mu lo dejaron de lado.  
_ Hola, ¿Que tal la pasas ahora con tu futura esposa en casa?_ Dohko saludo con una expresión divertida, a lo que el santo de Aries sonrío.  
_ Pues es agradable, además que es una muy buena cocinera, hacia mucho tiempo que Kiki y yo no probábamos un desayuno como el de hoy.  
_ Vaya entonces ¿Estas disfrutando la vida de casado antes de tiempo?_ Kanon le palmeo la espalda a Mu, quien con un gesto negó las palabras del ex general.  
_ No digas esas cosas, a decir verdad espero que la boda no se lleve a cabo, o al menos no ser yo quien este en altar.  
_ ¿Acaso estas pensando en escapar? Te recuerdo que Shion te ira a buscar a donde sea que te metas  
_ Eso si no se infarta antes_ Kanon complemento las palabras de Dohko y los tres echaron a reír de solo pensar en el patriarca intentando buscar a Mu mientras le daba un soponcio.  
_ Bueno ya enserio Mu, ¿A que te refieres con eso de que esperas no ser tu quien suba al altar?_ Kanon se sentó y espero atento a la respuesta de Mu.  
_ Shion le ha dado una oportunidad de que se salve del matrimonio._ Kanon y Mu se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar las palabras del santo de libra_ Oye es mi mejor amigo, tenia que enterarme, aunque el espera que no te escapes del compromiso, en verdad quiere que te cases.  
_ ¿Pero como pretendes escaparte del compromiso?_ Kanon miraba a uno y a otro esperando a ver quien respondía primero.  
_ Bueno, tengo la idea de que ella esta enamorada de otra persona y este le corresponde.  
_ Básicamente va a cambiar lugares con alguien más para que se case con Yared._ Dohko aclaro las palabras de Mu quien soltó un largo suspiro.  
_ Si pero el problema es que no se siquiera si de verdad sienten algo y mi maestro dijo que solo lo aceptaría si hay verdadero amor.  
_ ¿Y quien crees que es el amor secreto de Yared?_ A esas alturas Kanon parecía un niño escuchando una historia pues estaba atento a cada cosa que decía Mu o Dohko.  
_ Se los diré pero prometan no decírselo a nadie…_ Mu miro a un lado y después a otro como esperando que nadie mas lo escuchara y después se acerco para decirles aquello de modo confidencial_ Creo que es Camus.  
_ ¡QUE! ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO ACASO?_ Kanon estaba pálido y rápido Mu y Dohko le hicieron una seña para que bajara la voz_ Lo siento, pero en verdad estas mal, Canon es… bueno digamos que sus preferencias no son precisamente normales.  
_ Kanon tiene razón, creo que estas tan desesperado por anular el matrimonio que imaginas cosas.  
Mu estaba serio ante las palabras de Dohko y Kanon.  
_ Se dicen muchas cosas al respecto pero nadie sabe si son verdad, así que no se pierde nada con investigar, total que lo peor que puede pasar es que me equivoque y termine al pie del altar.  
_ Mira ya deja de pensar tonterías, por que no tratas de ver las cosas buenas que tiene esa chica para ofrecerte como esposa, puede que al final termines siendo tu quien intente conquistar su corazón_ Las palabras de Dohko obviamente iban a favor de su amigo, pero Mu no estaba dispuesto a rendirse pues en verdad si tenia una tabla de salvación no la desperdiciaría.  
Después de ayudar a Kanon a llevar aquellas columnas a la playa ya que Afrodita las quería ahí para poder usarlas como marco central y además llenarlas con sus rosas, los tres se dirigieron a la casa de géminis, al llegar ahí se encontraron con que Camus y Yared estaban platicando con Saga afuera del templo.  
_ Hola, estábamos esperándote Saga_ Yared se acerco y saludo a Kanon obviamente había confundido a los gemelos y ni el mayor ni Camus le habían dicho nada.  
_ No seas malo con ella_ Kanon arqueo una ceja al ver la sonrisa traviesa de su hermano_ Yo soy Kanon, Saga te ha estado tomando el pelo al igual que el cubo de hielo.  
_ ¿Qué? Pero que groseros y todo este tiempo pensando que hablaba con Kanon_ La joven hizo un puchero a lo que Saga y Camus soltaron a reír.  
_ Lo siento pero desde que éramos pequeños que nadie nos confunde y es divertido recordar esos viejos tiempos. Pero ¿Para que me buscabas ahora que ya sabes quien es quien?_ Saga le pasó el brazo por los hombros, la joven se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.  
_ Bueno solo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi en la casa de Cáncer, Kanon ya me ha dicho que fuiste tu quien me ayudo.  
_No tienes por que agradecer, cualquiera que hubiera visto lo que pasaba habría echo lo mismo._ Saga le revolvió el cabello y se sentó junto a Camus._ Por cierto encontré esto en al casa del cangrejo, estaba en las escaleras y a menos que el tenga alguna fascinación por adornos tan delicados, me imagino que es tuyo_ El tercer caballero saco de su bolsillo la gargantilla que Camus le había regalado, al verla Yared le echo los brazos al cuello agradeciéndole.  
_ Pequeña, harás que tu esposo se encele_ Dohko señalo a Mu quien al igual que ella se sonrojaron.  
_ El no es mi esposo, así que puedo abrazar a quien yo quiera._ Diciendo aquellas palabras la pelirroja abrazo con mas fuerza a Saga.  
_ Parece que la señorita no te quiere por esposo, ¿Que te parece si mejor cambiamos de lugares Mu?_ Saga sonrío y abrazo a Yared quien con una sonrisa lo alejo mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
_ Vaya es una chica inteligente, sin mucho esfuerzo se puede dar cuenta de que no eres su mejor opción y eso te incluye a ti también._ Dohko abrazo a los gemelos quienes de inmediato comenzaron a quejarse pues no les agradaba que el santo de libra los tratara como niños, mientras tanto Mu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pues si bien aun tenia la sospecha de que Camus quería a Yared tras las palabras de Saga se sentía un poco confundido, quizás fuese solo sus nervios y su deseo por anular el matrimonio lo que lo orillaba a ver lo que no había.

En las celdas Mascara de muerte estaba recostado mirando al techo, pensaba, que mas podía hacer si no pensar, en verdad Shion los trataba como niños, los enviaba a un rincón para que meditaran sobre sus travesuras y lo que mas le molestaba de aquello, era que funcionaba, pues apenas tenia un día y medio ahí encerrado y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, si bien su personalidad siembre había sido un tanto maligna, realmente no se veía haciendo aquello, de echo no tenia ni la intención de forzarla pero en algún momento perdió la cabeza.

En un principio odio a Kanon por meter las narices, ¿O era Saga? maldecía que fueran gemelos ya ni siquiera sabia cual era cual, aunque la verdad ya ni le importaba pero agradecía que aquella salvajada se hubiese detenido, en verdad le gustaba la chica, pero no quería que fueran las cosas de aquel modo, el no era un violador, nunca había forzado a ninguna de las mujeres con las que durmió a estar con el, siempre se valía de sus habilidades de conquista para conseguir llevárselas a la cama, aunque claro la pelirroja era un caso totalmente distinto, parecía inmune a cualquier tipo de galantería, incluso cuando escucho lo que Milo había echo, ¿Acaso era aquella joven una completa piedra? ¿Seria cosa de su raza que la hacia indiferente a los hombres? Eso explicaría por que se estaban extinguiendo, al pensar aquello no pudo evitar sonreír y poco a poco esa sonrisa se fue ampliando hasta que al poco estaba riendo abiertamente, en verdad le parecía graciosa aquella ocurrencia.  
_ ¿No me imagine que el estar aquí encerrado te resultara tan divertido?_ Afrodita estaba en la puerta de la celda mirando al moreno quien se incorporo y apaciguando su risa miro a su compañero.  
_ No, solo una ocurrencia, aquí no hay mucho que hacer y en algo debo entretenerme, ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí lindura?  
_ No te hagas el gracioso, vine a ver que no te ayas vuelto más loco de lo que ya estas_ Afrodita tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente antes de hablar_ ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

_ Pues digamos que no pensaba precisamente con el cerebro_ Mascara se levanto y recargo los brazos en los barrotes de la celda mirando de frente al doceavo santo.  
_ Es más que evidente que estabas pensando con todo menos con el cerebro.  
_ Ya florecita, ¿Me vas a decir que estas preocupada por mi y me extrañas?_ La sonrisa burlona de Mascara se extendió ampliamente por su rostro.  
_ Déjate de hacer el idiota, la cosa es seria, quiero saber ¿Por que lo hiciste?, digo ¿Si hay algo mas fuera de que solo estabas buscando una aventura? Quiero saberlo.  
Mascara de muerte guardo silencio y miro a su compañero, aquella pregunta le parecía un tanto ridícula ¿Que otra cosa querría de Yared que no fuera llevarla a la cama?  
_ Solo quería que fuera una conquista mas, no estaba tratando de quitársela al carnero si eso es lo que te preocupa.  
_ Pues fuiste demasiado lejos para ser solo una conquista más.  
_ Lo se, no tienes que recordármelo, ¿Que es lo que quieres Afrodita? o ¿Solo viniste a hacer preguntas estúpidas?_ Mascara estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia y tratándose de Afrodita tenía mucho menos paciencia.  
_ Vine por que desde que volvimos no habías echo algo así, puede que en el pasado ayas matado a muchas personas y tapizado la casa de Cáncer con rostros de cadáveres, pero eso cambio cuando reviviste junto con todos los demás, me preocupa que estés regresando a ser el Mascara de Muerte del pasado, aquel que era cínico y sanguinario y le importaba poco matar hombres, mujeres, niños o ancianos.  
Las palabras de Afrodita estaban impregnadas de preocupación algo que Mascara no pudo evitar notar, aquello le provoco una extraña sensación pues jamás pensó que ninguno de sus compañeros se preocuparan realmente por el.  
_ Tranquilo, no es nada de eso, me descontrole es todo, sabes lo mucho que odio que una mujer me rechace y esa niña vaya que lo ha hecho y de que modo, estaré bien no tienes por que preocuparte.  
Afrodita suspiro y miro a Mascara a los ojos.  
_ Quizás el patriarca te deje salir para antes de la boda.  
_ ¿Y para que? No tengo nada que hacer en esa boda._ Mascara se rasco la cabeza pues después de lo ocurrido seguro nadie quería verle ahí.  
_ Sea como sea, los doce dorados somos como hermanos, fuera del santuario ninguno tiene familia y hemos crecido juntos como hermanos y como nuestro hermano se que seria triste no tenerte en un momento tan especial.  
Afrodita se fue dejando a Mascara en shock pues aunque el consideraba a aquellos once idiotas como sus camaradas, esos once idiotas eran todo lo que tenia y a los que secretamente llamaba familia y ahora que abiertamente Afrodita le llamaba hermano, no podía mas que agradecer a su Diosa, por ello.

La tarde se había ido rápido, ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y en el templo de Géminis aun estaban Kanon, Saga, Mu, Camus y Yared, todo estaba muy bien hasta que Camus propuso ir a su casa a tomar algo, todos se quedaron callados hasta que Mu le comento que no seria posible ya que de momento Yared estaba indispuesta para cruzar por el cuarto templo, por un momento los gemelos creyeron zanjado el asunto y comenzaron otra platica pero de pronto Camus se puso de pie y tomando a Yared por la muñeca la arrastro hasta la parte trasera del templo y comenzó a subir las escaleras, la joven comenzó a forcejear para soltarse, pero no lo logro, hasta que Mu los alcanzo a mitad de la escalera y obligo a Camus a que la soltara.  
_ ¿Se puede saber que haces Camus?_ Mu se interpuso entre la pelirroja y el undécimo caballero, a quien miraba con frialdad pues sabia perfectamente lo que pretendía.  
_ Mostrarle que no tiene nada que temer, Mascara esta confinado a una celda y el templo esta vacío.  
_ Camus creo que te estas pasando, como quieres llevarla ahí después de lo que ocurrió, es demasiado pronto_ Saga por fin los había alcanzado junto con Kanon.  
_ Es una tontería temer cruzar el templo, si Mascara estuviera ahí seria mas comprensible pero no lo esta_ Camus estiro la mano para tomar de nuevo a Yared pero de inmediato Kanon se interpuso.  
_ Déjala tranquila, sabemos como son tus métodos, hiciste lo mismo con Hyoga pero Yared no es el.  
_ No es lo mismo que con Hyoga esto no le hará daño, solo le mostrare que no tiene nada que temerle al templo de Cáncer._Con estas palabras Camus aparto a Kanon y se acerco a la pelirroja tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. _ Yared, ven conmigo, veras que no va a ocurrir nada malo.  
La joven le parto las manos de sus hombros y en un gesto que hizo que Mu se sintiese desfallecer, ella se acerco al lemuriano y abrazándolo por la cintura le pidió que la llevara de regreso al primer templo, Camus suspiro y con un evidente aire de derrota dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta perderse de vista.

Ya en el templo de Aries, Yared se fue a la recamara que Mu había preparado para ella, mientras que Kanon y el primer guardián estaban sentados en la escalera principal del templo, pues el que ella hubiese mandado por la borda a Camus podía significar que estaba equivocado al pensar que hubiera algo entre ellos.

_ Bien ¿Que harás entonces si ella no quiere a Camus?_ Kanon miraba a Mu quien aun seguía pensativo._ Si quieres mi opinión parece que ella te quiere a ti.  
_ Ni lo digas, hubiese esperado que dijera un no, o que hiciera algún tipo de berrinche como el que hizo en la sala del patriarca, bueno hasta si lo hubiera abofeteado y salido corriendo hubiese sido mejor señal, pero esto no me lo esperaba ¿Por qué tenia que venir a refugiarse en mi?_ Mu sentía como si el mundo se le viniera encima.  
_ Pues ahora vive aquí contigo así que puede que estés exagerando.  
El lemuriano quiso aferrarse a las palabras del menor de los gemelos, pero no terminaba de convencerse, pues en aquel abrazo sintió algo extraño, como si Yared no quisiera estar cerca de Camus, no por que este quisiera llevarla al templo de Cáncer, si no por algo mas, solo esperaba que aquel "amor" que el creía ver nacer entre ellos no fuera una ilusión.  
Ya mas tarde Mu fue a llamar a Yared para la cena, pero no recibió respuesta, a lo que volvió a llamarla pero ocurrió lo mismo, le pidió a Kiki que se adelantara junto con Kanon al comedor y que el los alcanzaría en un momento junto con Yared, los dos se fueron advirtiéndole que no se retrasaran demasiado pues de hacerlo comenzarían sin ellos, al poco Mu estaba frente a la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta después de tocar un par de veces mas se disculpó y entro en la recamara, al entrar el cuarto estaba vacío a lo que de inmediato soltó una exclamación de fastidio pensando que Milo había echo lo mismo que la vez anterior, afortunadamente en ese momento Yared se asomo desde la puerta del baño al parecer estaba en la ducha y por eso no lo había escuchado.  
_ Disculpa, es que ya es la hora de cenar, Kiki y los demás nos están esperando_ Mu se sonrojo al verla salir del baño con un vestido sencillo en color negro de manga corta, iba descalza y con el cabello sujetado en una cola de caballo.  
_ Ve tu, la verdad no tengo deseos de ir_ La pelirroja se sentó en la cama y se puso unos zapatos.  
_ ¿Es por lo que paso con Camus? Puedes estar tranquila seguro que ya lo ha olvidado.  
Durante un momento el silencio fue absoluto, Mu esperaba no haber cometido un error al mencionar a Camus.  
_ No es eso, es solo… Seguro alguno debe estar molesto conmigo.  
_ ¿Molesto? No digas tonterías ¿Quién podría estar molesto contigo?_ Mu no entendía a que se refería con aquello, ya que no había motivo para que nadie se molestara con ella y por sus palabras era evidente que no era Camus quien le preocupaba.  
_ Por lo de Mascara, no sabia que estaba encerrado y seguro alguno de ellos debe odiarme por ello.  
_ ¿Pero que estas diciendo?_ Mu se sentó junto a ella y poso su mano en el hombro de la joven quien volteo a mirarlo_ Nadie te odia por ello, Mascara cometió una falta al propasarse contigo y esta pagando por ello, tu no has hecho nada malo.  
_ No importa, no deseo verlos, ve tu_ El santo negó con la cabeza y le paso el brazo por los hombros.  
_ No pienso dejarte sola, así que vamos a la cocina, me imagino que igual harías algo para ti.  
_ No, la verdad creo que me iré a dormir ahora, no tengo a petito_ Ante esta segunda negativa Mu entendió que lo mejor era dejar sola a la joven por lo que después de despedirse se encamino al comedor donde ya estaban todos comenzando su cena a excepción de Shaka y Camus quienes estaban esperándolo, el santo de Aries tomo asiento junto ellos, Camus miro hacia la puerta y después miro a Mu.  
_ No va a venir_ Mu tomo un vaso y se sirvió algo de jugo  
_ ¿Por que? ¿Es por lo de hace rato?_ Camus se notaba preocupado mientras interrogaba a Mu.  
_ Calma, al parecer no es eso, ella piensa que alguno puede estar molesto con ella por lo del encierro de Mascara.  
_ Pero que ocurrencia, el se busco ese castigo el solo ¿Y tu no hiciste nada para sacarle esa idea de la cabeza?_ Camus tenia la mirada cargada de disgusto.  
_ Cálmate, dale su espacio a la chica, ya después nos encargaremos de que se de cuenta que nadie esta molesto con ella y menos por ese asunto._ Shaka revolvía la comida en su plato mientras agregaba sal tranquilamente.  
_ Pues yo no pienso esperar, iré a hablar con ella.  
_ ¿Y te disculparas por querer forzarla a ir al templo de Cáncer?_ Al escuchar las palabras de Shaka, Camus quien estaba poniéndose de pie se detuvo y tomo asiento de nuevo._ Si ni siquiera sabes como disculparte, primero resuelve eso y después intentas descomponer otras cosas.  
Mu intento contener la risa pero no lo consiguió pues la escena era simplemente cómica, como cuando eran niños y Shaka siempre con ese aire tan pasivo y despreocupado sacando de balance a todos los demás.  
_ Camus pareces muy interesado en como esta ella, han trabado una amistad muy cercana_ Por fin Mu tenia la oportunidad de tocar el tema de los sentimientos de Camus.  
_ Si, la verdad nos llevamos de maravilla… bueno hasta que cometí la estupidez de esta tarde_ El undécimo caballero se veía realmente arrepentido de lo que pasó.  
_ Tranquilo, solo bastara con que te disculpes y todo estará bien. Veras como ella te perdona y no se quizás hasta acepte cruzar el cuarto templo para ir a tu casa._ Shaka miro a Mu aparentemente dándole a entender que sabía de que iba el santo de Aries.  
_ Por cierto Camus… ¿Por qué le pediste al patriarca ser quien entregue a Yared?_ Mu sentía que un calor le recorría el cuerpo casi no se creía que hubiese echo aquella pregunta. Camus se quedo mudo un momento antes de contestar.  
_ Digamos, que es algo que le debo a ella y quizás ami mismo… Con su permiso creo que he perdido el apetito._ El caballero de Acuario se levanto dejando mas de la mitad de su cena intacta, Shaka y Mu se miraron extrañados como su compañero se retiraba.

_ Creo que has metido la pata_ Shaka hablaba en un susurro a lo que el Mu asintió y también respondió en voz baja  
_ Ya lo creo que si, pero al parecer he dado en el clavo, Camus ama a Yared, ahora solo me queda saber si ella le corresponde._ Shaka tomo a su compañero por un mechón del pelo y lo jalo hasta acercarlo a si, este puso una mueca de dolor al sentir el tirón.  
_ Camus no ha admitido nada, lo mas sensato es que sepas que quiso decir con eso de que "se lo debe a ella y a si mismo"_ Shaka soltó a Mu y este lo miro con el ceño fruncido.  
_ Bien lo tomare en cuenta pero no era necesario que hicieras eso.  
Al terminar la cena Mu volvió junto con Kiki a la casa de Aries, la cual estaba sumida en el silencio, el pequeño pelirrojo se fue a la cama de inmediato, después de una buena cena el sueño lo había invadió, Mu por su parte se paso a ver si Yared ya estaba dormida, entro con sigilo en el habitación, la ventana estaba abierta y la luz de la luna iluminaba levemente la estancia, la joven dormía profundamente, la sabana estaba casi en el suelo por lo que el cuerpo de la joven estaba al descubierto, usaba el mismo vestido negro, las bien formadas piernas de la joven estaban totalmente al descubierto, Mu se sonrojo ante aquella imagen y tomando la sabana del suelo la cubrió, ella no se movió para nada, el santo de Aries salio del cuarto con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado y se fue a su propia recamara a descansar.

Hola soy Madaraki.

Más preparativos para la boda, el tiempo pasa y parece que quien estará al pie del altar inevitablemente será Mu, la novia se enfurece tras un ensayo para la ceremonia y el patriarca contraataca para asegurar el matrimonio de la pareja.

El próximo capitulo.

Sortija de compromiso


	6. Sortija de compromiso

CAPITULO 6  
SORTIJA DE COMPROMISO

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que la joven había pasado a vivir en la casa de Aries, las cosas para la boda parecían estar yendo a la perfección, caso contrario con los planes de Mu, pues desde aquella platica en el comedor, el undécimo caballero se evadía del tema alegóricamente y hacia varios días que evitaba estar a solas con Mu y así evitar que le preguntara nada mas.

Yared seguía sin querer cruzar por el templo de Cáncer, por lo que pasaba mas tiempo con Kiki o con Marin y June, quienes como único avance habían conseguido que la joven se interesara por la despedida de soltera que querían organizarle aunque no le gradaba mucho de que iba el tema, le entusiasmaba la idea de asistir a una fiesta aunque tampoco le agradaba que solo fueran mujeres, pero se resigno ya que le aseguraron que los caballeros harían su propia fiesta pero solo con chicos, aquello era una mentira pues Mu estaba totalmente en contra de una despedida de soltero, pero lo que Yared no supiera no le haría mal.

_ Como vas con tu misión "cupido"_ Dohko había tomado por costumbre llamar a si a Mu cosa que no le hacia mucha gracias al santo de Aries.  
_ Por favor, ¿Quieres que entre en depresión?_ Mu quien estaba en la explanada observaba como entrenaban los jóvenes aspirantes a caballero miro al maestro de Libra con semblante sombrío.  
_ Vamos ¿Tan mal están las cosas?_ Dohko arqueo las cejas pues la ultima vez que vio tan cabizbajo a Mu fue cuando discutió con su maestro por el compromiso.  
_ Ni lo menciones, ya falta menos tiempo para la boda y no he conseguido averiguar nada concreto, a este paso mi desesperación me ara rogarle a Camus que confiese.  
_ Si o puede que resulte lo que dijo Kanon.  
_ ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho Kanon?

La voz de Camus hizo que los dos santos palidecieran pues los había tomado desprevenidos, tanto Dohko como Mu voltearon a mirar al francés quien los miraba en espera de una respuesta, ambos comenzaron a balbucear incoherencias pues no sabían que decir.

_ ¿Y bien que dijo Kanon?_ Camus presiono a sus compañeros.  
_ Q-que quizás Yared este enfermando por el calor_ Dohko dijo aquello tan rápido que Mu casi no le había entendido.  
_ ¿Enfermando?_ Camus se llevo la mano a la boca pues aquellas palabras le preocupaban_ ¿Pero por que? ¿Qué no la has estado cuidando Mu?  
_ Calma es por el calor del verano, digo ya sabes ella viene de un lugar frío no tolera muy bien que digamos el calor, cosas de chicas… _ Dohko estaba divagando, al parecer todo se lo estaba inventando sobre la marcha, Mu estaba que no se creía lo que pasaba.  
_ ¿Y donde esta ella ahora?_ Camus miro a Mu obviamente era a el a quien le preguntaba pues vivían bajo el mismo techo_ Mu… ¿Sabes o no donde esta Yared?_ A modo de respuesta el lemuriano negó con al cabeza, Camus se dio la media vuelta y se fue evidentemente preocupado por lo que le había dicho Dohko.

_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?_ Mu sentía los nervios de punta al pensar en lo que pasaría cuando Camus se enterara que todo era mentira.  
_ ¿Y que querías que le dijera? ¿Qué todo mundo menos tu cree que es invertido? Y tu solo esperas que eso no sea verdad para que se case con tu novia_ El guardián de libra se sentó en el suelo secándose el sudor_ Además no era todo mentira, June y Marin le han dicho a Shion que la jovencita ha estado un poco mal, el calor le afecta un poco y en ocasiones han tenido que llevarla de regreso al templo de Aries.  
Mu recordaba haber visto a Yared en el templo poco después de que se suponía las amazonas habían ido a buscarla para alguna cosa, pero siempre lo atribuyo a alguna treta para evitar tomar parte en lo que respecta a la boda.  
_ ¿Entonces es posible que si este enferma?_ Ahora era Mu quien tenia un semblante preocupado.  
_ Ya cálmate, estas poniendo la misma cara que Camus.  
_ Pues como no quieres que me preocupe, es algo que debí de haber notado enseguida_ Dicho esto Mu se fue a buscar a Yared al igual que a Camus, Dohko se quedo mirando como el lemuriano se retiraba, en verdad le recordaba mucho a Shion de cuando eran jóvenes.

Al poco Mu se topo con Camus y ambos estaban buscando a la pelirroja, para su sorpresa Afrodita también la estaba buscando pero para preparar el ensayo, que aunque aun faltaba tiempo el quería estar seguro de que no tendría que arreglar nada a ultima hora, obviamente aquello le incomodo a Camus ya que estaba mas preocupado de que la joven se encontrara bien, al notar el mal genio de su vecino Afrodita les pidió que le avisaran cuando la encontraran. Al poco tiempo al encontrarse con Shaina les comento que había visto a la joven camino al observatorio con Milo, ante aquella información los dos caballeros se fueron directo al observatorio en espera que Milo no hubiera salido con alguna trastada como la ultima vez, pero al llegar ahí se les fue el alma al piso, pues en el observatorio no solo estaba Milo, si no también Saga y entre sus brazos recostada sobre el pecho de este, estaba Yared tranquilamente dormida.

Milo vio a los recién llegados y con un ademán les indico que no hicieran ruido, pues a todas luces podía verse que en nada soltarían a gritar por aquella escena, Mu logro calmarse pero Camus salio del lugar por unos momentos y después volvió.

_ ¿Qué no tenias prohibido estar con ella?_ Camus hablaba en voz baja para que la joven no despertara.  
_ Hey, nadie dijo que no podía acompañarla cuando hay una tercera persona además el que la tiene consigo es Saga ami no me digan nada._ Camus, miro a Saga quien le acariciaba el cabello a la joven.  
_ No te pongas neurótico, ella estaba cansada, se quedo dormida y no la iba a dejar dormir en el suelo._ Saga se veía por demás tranquilo a pesar de que sus dos compañeros parecían seguir en shock.  
_ Y a ti no te molesta en lo mas mínimo el servir de colchón_ Camus se acerco y apartando la mano de Saga de la cabeza de Yared, y la toco en la frente a la chica.  
_ La verdad no me molesta en lo mas mínimo y si me lo preguntan, es bastante agradable.  
_ Nadie te pregunto así que ese comentario esta de mas._ Camus soltó un suspiro y se sentó junto a Saga_ Parece que esta bien.  
Mu se tenso al escuchar a Camus mencionar aquello pues aunque Dohko digiera que era verdad, seguía siendo una verdad a medias.  
_ Claro que esta bien, esta conmigo ¿O crees que dejaría que le pasara algo?_ Camus dio un resoplido y bruscamente se puso de pie y salio del lugar dando grandes zancadas.  
_ ¿Pero que le pasa a Camus?_ Milo quien había visto toda la escena estaba extrañado, pues evidentemente el santo de hielo no quería a Saga cerca de la pelirroja.  
_ No es nada, es que nos acabamos de enterar que ella no ha estado muy bien debido al calor del verano._ Mu dio aquella breve explicación, pero aun así no explicaba la actitud de Camus.  
_ Entonces no hay de que preocuparnos, después de la casa del hombre de las nieves, este es el lugar mas fresco._ Saga se movió para acomodarse mas cómodamente, levanto a la joven con cuidado y cruzo las piernas para quedar en la posición de loto y después dejo a Yared en su regazo, ante el movimiento ella solo se movió un poco pero no se despertó.  
_ Si el patriarca te ve se va a ir de espaldas, aunque no creo que le moleste matarte, después de todo tenemos una copia para reemplazarte_ Milo dijo aquel chascarrillo de modo tan espontáneo que los tres no pudieron evitar reír y en consecuencias Yared despertó.

Tranquilamente miro a los tres hombres presentes y se puso de pie dando un pequeño bostezo.  
_ Lo siento, la culpa la ha tenido Milo, si quieres lo golpeo para que aprenda a no molestar_ Saga señalo al Escorpión quien puso cara de cachorrito a la joven como si quisiera pedir su favor ante Saga.  
_ No creo que se merezca eso_ Yared sonrío a lo que Saga le acaricio la cabeza suavemente.  
_ Yared, ¿Sabias que Afrodita nos quiere para hacer un ensayo de la boda?_ Mu se recargo en uno de los muros mirando a Saga y a Yared, quienes parecían estar muy bien juntos.  
_ No sabia que las bodas se ensayaban… ¿Para cuando quiere hacer eso?_ La pelirroja parecía no incomodarle hacer algo para la boda siempre que fuera por petición de Afrodita.  
_ No lo se, lo mas probable es que quiera hacerlo hoy.  
_ Y por que no hacemos un trato Mu, ¿Que tal si te cubro en el ensayo?_ Saga tenia aquella mirada que le hacia desconfiar de el.  
_ ¿Y tu por que ahora estas tan interesado en cubrirme?_ Mu fruncía el entrecejo pues aquella petición así como la actitud de Saga desde que había rescatado a la joven de las manos de Mascara había ido acentuándose conforme se estrechaba la relación de ambos.  
_ Saga ya deja de decir tantas tonterías y vete a ayudar a tu copia con sus quehaceres_ Camus interrumpió abruptamente antes de que Saga contestara.  
_ Como usted mande "Señor", los veo en el ensayo y piénsate bien la propuesta Mu._ Saga se despidió y se retiro del observatorio, al poco Camus se acerco a la joven y de inmediato su semblante se suavizo, al quitar a Saga de en medio era evidente que el mal genio de Camus se disipaba rápidamente.  
En verdad todo aquello tenía a Mu de cabeza y con los nervios de punta, ahora Saga estaba evidentemente interesado en Yared y por sus declaraciones estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella, en cuanto a Camus quizás no era tan abierto como Saga pero evidentemente estaba muy interesado en la joven lemuriana, pero sin duda el mas grande problema era si ella sentía algo por alguno de los dos, pues no importaba si ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados de ella, si ella no le correspondía ninguno de los dos, lo mas que podía hacer era indagar para descubrir ese pequeño eslabón que lo liberaría de aquel compromiso.

Un par de horas después, varias amazonas así como los santos dorados estaban en la playa donde Afrodita junto con los gemelos habían preparado lo que seria el altar donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia, aunque aun faltaban muchas cosas así como los arreglos y demás decoración, el lugar se veía hermoso y mas bañado por la luz del atardecer, Afrodita confiaba en que el día de la boda el sol se moviera lo suficiente para que la escena fuera simplemente perfecta, el santo de Pissis daba indicaciones a todos, de donde debían estar y después de un par de minutos los tenia caminando de un lado a otro para que supieran como debían entrar y corrigiendo cada detalle, obviamente Marin y June estaba presentes y nada contentas con el doceavo santo pues de nueva cuenta las había echo a un lado y no podían decirle nada por que Yared estaba de su lado y Mu, simplemente dejaba que su compañero se divirtiera con todo aquel asunto.

_ Camus si vas a comportarte como si asistieras aun funeral, seria mejor que ella camine sola hasta el altar, se un poco menos frío._ Era la octava vez que Afrodita le repetía lo mismo a lo que la joven quien iba del brazo del santo de hielo reía tímidamente pues su compañero ya estaba arto de aquel ensayo y verlo entornar los ojos y maldecir a Afrodita en voz baja le causaba bastante gracia y no solo a ella si no a los demás también.  
_ Ya déjalo en paz si quiere parecer un cadáver andado, y de frío creo que se te olvida con quien hablas_ Aioria se divertía picando la paciencia de Afrodita que cada dos por tres le lanzaba miradas de desaprobación al Leonino.  
_ Bueno ya continuemos con el ensayo que se nos ira la luz y la marea subirá, cuando llegues debes entregarla a Mu y por lo que mas quieras carnero, quita esa cara de condenado a muerte, esta damita no te va a matar.  
_ Espero que no, la ultima vez casi no la cuento_ Nuevas risas estallaron por el comentario del futuro novio y Afrodita solo suspiraba pidiéndole a los Dioses paciencia.  
_ Bueno ya, ¿Van a seguir con sus bromas o vamos a terminar el ensayo de una vez?_ El doceavo seguía tomando notas de lo que tendría que mejorar o donde pondría ciertos arreglos.

Al cabo de unos minutos los presentes se calmaron y continuaron, aunque con algunas interrupciones por algún comentario por parte de uno u otro de los dorados, hasta de improviso todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al patriarca observando el ensayo.  
_ Su ilustrísima ¿Desde cuanto esta ahí?_ Afrodita se sentía apenado al no darse cuenta de su presencia.  
_ No mucho, hace poco me he enterado que se les ha ocurrido esto, me sorprende que no me avisaran.  
_ Discúlpenos, pero es que pensamos que estaría demasiado ocupado y no quisimos molestarle_ Kanon se acerco para ofrecer disculpas a lo que Shion con una sonrisa le puso la mano en el hombro.  
_ Esta bien, no tiene por que disculparse, pero por favor a la próxima avísenme, me gustaría estar al tanto de la boda de mi pupilo._ El patriarca tenia la vista clavada en Mu quien sin decir nada dejo a Yared en el altar para acercarse a su maestro, al estar frente a frente, Shion le sonrío a su alumno quien conteniendo el aliento agacho la cabeza para después mirara su maestro con los ojos muy abiertos, durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos ambos se miraron.

Mu rompió aquella conexión de miradas para dar media vuelta y volver al altar junto a la pelirroja, quien al igual que el resto se quedaron atónitos, al ver al santo de Aries poner una rodilla en el suelo y tomar la mano de la joven y colocar una delicada sortija de plata con una brillante cristalino que resplandecía con la luz cual estrella en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, Mu alzo la mirada y cruzo sus ojos con los de la joven.  
_ Esta sortija representa nuestro compromiso de que pronto estaremos unidos como esposos._ Mu se puso de pie y pudo ver como la joven miro de reojo a alguien, pero aquel movimiento de sus pupilas doradas fue tan rápido que no pudo seguirlo para saber a quien miraba, se puso de pie y no secesito ver a su maestro, para saber que estaba feliz con eso, tampoco tuvo que mirara Saga y a Camus para darse cuenta que aquello les había caído pésimo.  
El silencio fue roto por la voz de una de las amazonas que propuso que la pareja se besara, aquella propuesta fue secundada por otras amazonas mas, los santos dorados ahí reunidos permanecían en silencio, el lemuriano no sabia que hacer ante aquello, pero no tuvo tempo de pensar mucho pues Yared separo su mano de la de Mu quien no la había soltado desde que le coloco la sortija y se encamino de regreso al santuario, Marin y June se interpusieron queriendo evitar que la joven se fuera pero aquello solo provoco que la furia de la pelirroja estallara pues de un empujo envío a las dos amazonas al suelo y acto seguido salio corriendo del lugar, Afrodita se disculpo con el patriarca y fue a seguir a la joven, los demás no sabían que hacer de modo que de a poco se fueron retirando, Shion le hizo una seña a Mu para que lo siguiera y comenzaron a caminar por la playa.

_ ¿Espero que este feliz? Ahora seguro ella esta furiosa conmigo._ Mu miraba a su maestro quien parecía no darle importancia el tono disgustado de su pupilo mientras que observaba el ir y venir de las olas.  
_ Por favor, no creo que ella este tan molesta contigo ya se le pasara, pero de que estoy feliz, puedes estar seguro de ello_ Shion se paso los dedos por el cabello que el viento acariciaba_ Además Si tu vas a ver por tus intereses yo también debo ver por los míos, no es gran cosa pero esa sortija puede mantener a raya a quien quiera cambiar roles contigo.  
El santo de Aries se quedo de una pieza, aquello había sido un declarado intento de sabotaje por parte de su maestro y el había sido tan estúpido de hacer exactamente lo que el esperaba.  
_ No es justo, seguro les ha roto el corazón a dos personas que se aman.  
_ Mu, tu mismo no sabes si eso es verdad así que, ¿Que mas da?_ Aquellas palabras dejaron impresionado a Mu, pues aunque ahora estaba mas seguro de los sentimientos de Saga y Camus faltaba la pieza principal que eran lo que sentía Yared.  
_ Voy a explicarle que la sortija y lo demás es parte de toda esta farsa._ El primer caballero dejo a su maestro en la playa, quien no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo pues parecía tranquilo al grado de que lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer su pupilo lo tenia sin cuidado.

Ya en la casa de Aries cuando Mu llego encontró a Yared en el sofá junto con Afrodita y Kiki, la joven sostenía en su regazo al pequeño pelirrojo quien la abrazaba para consolarla, el santo de Pissis también estaba a su lado intentando calmarla, pues lloraba calladamente, al ver al guardián del primer templo llegar, Afrodita se levanto para hablar con el, cuando el llego poco después que ella, Kiki estaba ahí intentando saber el por que del llanto de la joven, pero esta se limitaba a guardar silencio y así había permanecido todo aquel tiempo, Mu les pidió que lo dejaran a solas con ella, a lo que el doceavo santo asintió y se encamino hacia el exterior no sin antes decirle que estaría cerca por si acaso lo necesitaba, Kiki tardo un poco mas en retirarse pues al parecer no deseaba separarse de la joven, cuando por fin estuvieron solos Mu se sentó en el borde de la mesa de centro para así estar frente a frente.  
_ Lo siento, en verdad cometí un error…_ No recibió respuesta, la vista de la joven seguía clavada en el suelo_ Por favor no le des importancia, todo esto es parte de esta absurda boda que han planeado, mi maestro me había pedido hacia tiempo que te entregara la sortija, pero lo evadí todo lo que pude pero…  
_ No tiene nada que ver con la sortija Mu_ La joven interrumpió al caballero abruptamente lo que hizo que una expresión de extrañeza apareciera en el rostro del lemuriano.  
_ ¿Entonces que es lo que ocurre? ¿Por que estas tan mal?  
_ Es que…_ Yared tomo aire para intentar controlarse pero aquella tarea le fue imposible, pues las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas_ Es que no entiendes, no puedo casarme, ni contigo ni con nadie que no sea Mascara de muerte_ Las palabras de la joven eran entre cortadas por el llanto pero totalmente entendibles, Mu palideció al escucharla, no podía creerlo, debía ser una pesadilla o tal vez el calor había confundido a la joven a tal grado que ya no sabia lo que decía, seguro estaba delirando.  
Después de unos minutos que le tardo a Mu recobrar la cordura y asegurarse de que en cuanto hablara de sus labios no escapara un grito de horror por las palabras de la joven se dispuso a resolver aquello, pues realmente se le hacia imposible que ella quisiera estar exactamente con alguien como Mascara de muerte, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que ella estuviera enamorada de ese hombre.  
_ Yared, dime que esto es una broma, y si lo es te aseguro que no es divertido.  
_ No lo es, ¿Qué no entiendes acaso lo que acabo de decir? Si he de casarme con alguien ese hombre solo puede ser Mascara de Muerte_ De nuevo aquellas palabras fueron totalmente claras, Mu tomo a la joven por los hombros firmemente.  
_ Por favor, tienes que estar mal, no puedes hablar en serio, ¿Cómo es posible que puedas estar enamorada de el después de lo que hizo?_ Yared dejo caer la mandíbula en un gesto que denotaba la total impresión de la joven.  
_ Yo no estoy enamorada de el, en mi vida sentiría algo por el.  
_ Gracias al olimpo y a todos los Dioses, Yared casi haces que me de un ataque… ¿Pero entonces de donde sacas esa idea de que solo puedes casarte con el?_ Mu suspiro de alivio, casi sentía que le habían, quitado una enorme roca de encima.  
_ Bueno, el me beso, se supone que una solo debe besar al hombre con quien va a casarse y ahora…_ La pelirroja no termino la frase pues se echo a llorar, Mu la tomo en brazos, por una parte estaba impresionado que ella tuviera esa extraña idea, aunque al vivir toda su vida en el templo seguro no era de extrañarse, si no se sintiera tan perturbado por haber pensado que ella amaba a Mascara seguro se habría soltado a reír, suavemente la separo de si, los ojos de la joven estaban rojos por tanto llorar, delicadamente, seco las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
_ Tranquila, no tienes que obligarte a algo así, no importa si el fue tu primer beso, no tienes por que casarte con el, ni con nadie que no desees._ Al escuchar las palabras de Mu, Yared le echo los brazos al cuello, Mu estaba feliz de que al menos eso hubiese quedado resuelto, aquel abrazo se prolongo, el santo de Aries percibía el dulce aroma de la piel de la joven, aquella piel calida y suave, sus brazos estrechaban la cintura firme y torneada de ella, por un momento no deseaba soltarla, se sentía tan bien al tenerla así junto a el, cuando ella se aparto un poco de el, este no dejo de estrecharla, su mirada se cruzo, aquellos ojos fieros que normalmente mostraba, parecían haber cambiado pues, parecían ahora mas dulces y mas inocentes, los labios sonrosados, delgados y suaves se curvaban en una delicada sonrisa, fue entonces que lentamente, como si no fuera capas de detener su cuerpo, unió sus labios a los de ella, fue un beso corto y suave, cuando se aparto y la miro de nuevo, su mente no estaba listo para lo que encontró en aquel rostro de princesa, pues un rubor teñía las mejillas de la joven, podía sentir el corazón de ella palpitando a mil al igual que el de el y como si lo invitara a prolongar aquel beso, Yared acerco lentamente su rostro al del santo quien sin detenerse a pensar en nada, beso de nuevo a la joven pelirroja, primero muy lentamente, y después marcando un ritmo pausado, poco a poco comenzó a usar su lengua algo que la joven rápidamente aprendió a imitar, aquellos besos tenían un sabor dulce y calido, podrían haber continuado si no fuera por que un ruido les alerto de que alguien había llegado, de inmediato se separaron, Yared corrió hacia su habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe, Mu se quedo en el mismo sitio, sentía como el calor le recorría el cuerpo, al poco en el umbral de la puerta aprecio Dohko quien miro a Mu con mirada analítica.  
_ Y bien ¿Pudiste hablar con tu futura esposa?_ Mu se quedo callado un momento intentando ordenar sus ideas para no decir la primera idiotez que le pasara por la mente.  
_ Pues veras… ella esta bien… solo no le agrado el asunto de la sortija._ Aquello le salio bastante bien, Dohko sonrío y acercándose tomo asiento.  
_ Bueno entonces la jugada de Shion no salio tan bien como el quería, pero no puedes culparlo por intentarlo, el quiere verte casado con esa jovencita y sin duda estará feliz cuando ella de a luz a su primer bebe.

_ ¿Qué jugada? ¿Qué es lo que trama mi maestro?_ Mu se sacudió el beso que acababa de darle a Yared para enfocarse en las palabras del maestro de Libra.

_ Calma, ¿Qué pensabas que se quedaría de brazos cruzados? Si vas a intentar disolver el compromiso era de esperarse que el intentara mantenerlo así que ve con tiento por que seguro no será la única cosa que hará.  
_ Entonces ¿El que ella se quedara aquí conmigo también fue un plan con maña?_ Dohko negó con la cabeza a lo que Mu se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.  
_ Lo de que se quedara aquí digamos que fue algo lógico, ella no quería cruzar el templo de Cáncer, y lo mejor era que estuviera lo mas lejos posible por su tranquilidad, lógicamente era o dejarla contigo o enviarla con las Amazonas pero pues ya vez que no se lleva mucho con ellas._ Dohko se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no había otra opción en dicha situación.  
_ Dime ¿Acaso le has dicho a mi maestro algo de lo que yo te he contado?_ Dohko dio un respingo al escuchar la pregunta, al poco entorno los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.  
_ ¿Por quien me tomas? No soy una cotorra que vuela de un nido a otro a chismorrear, así que estate tranquilo no le he dicho nada a Shion, además este asunto me viene dando igual, esto es entre tu y tu maestro._ El maestro de Libra dejo zanjado aquel asunto, aunque igual Mu no desconfiaba de el aun y cuando pudiera tener sospechas, confiaba en el y en su palabra de que no iría a decirle nada a su maestro para sabotearlo.  
Al poco Dohko se retiro diciéndole que si tenia en mente hacer algo que lo hiciera lo mas pronto posible antes de que a Shion se le ocurriera algo de verdad para contraatacar los planes de Mu, al quedarse solo de nuevo Mu se puso a pensar en lo que paso antes de que Dohko llegara, en verdad había besado a Yared, todo el nervio y el estrés de pensar que ella quería a Mascara de muerte lo hicieron que perdiera la cabeza por un momento, no negaba que había disfrutado aquel beso, pero no era propio de el perderse de ese modo, pero no le ayudaba en nada el quedarse pensando en ello de manera que se dirigió a ver a Yared a su recamara y disculparse por su comportamiento.

Toco la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, aquello comenzaba a hacerse costumbre que la joven no respondiera la puerta siempre que algo ocurría, solo esperaba que no fuera un mal indicio, abrió la puerta y en la ventana mirando el horizonte que comenzaba a poblarse de estrella, Yared parecía soñar despierta, pues no se dio cuenta que había entrado, Mu cerro la puerta y se sentó en la cama observando a la joven, momentos después ella reparo en la presencia del caballero.  
_ Toque pero no conteste_ Mu escuso su presencia.  
_ Lo siento, estaba distraída.  
_ Si, de eso me puedo dar cuenta, sabes quisiera disculparme por lo que paso hace rato_ Yared negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana.  
_ Esta bien, no pasa nada, la verdad me alegra que no aya sido tan horrible como lo fue con Mascara de muerte, así que creo que esta bien.  
_ No era mi intención que recordaras lo que pasaste en la casa de Cáncer._ Mu hablaba calmadamente para no romper aquel ambiente tan relajado que se sentía.  
_ Creo que más que recordarme lo ocurrido, me hiciste ver que no siempre las cosas son malas, creo que puedo dejar de pensar en ello y tal vez comenzar a superarlo ¿No crees?_ Mu asintió, las cosas no estaban nada mal, aquel beso había ayudado a Yared en algo después de todo y pese a cualquier otra cosa, aquello venia a ser mas importante que la boda o incluso la disolución del compromiso, pues en poco tiempo había comenzado a tenerle simpatía a la joven, no dejaba de pensar que de entre los dos, era ella quien mas sufría con toda aquella situación, el al menos tenia a su lado a sus amigos y camaradas, estaba en el lugar que consideraba su hogar, era algo de lo que ella carecía totalmente, pero confiaba en que pudiese ser capaz de abrirle una puerta que la condujera al hombre que de verdad amaba, aquel seria sin duda el final que buscaría a toda costa para ella.

Esa noche y como ya se había echo costumbre, la cena se llevo a cabo en la casa de Aries, era normal que los gemelos así como Camus y Afrodita se unieran a Kiki, Mu y Yared pero en ocasiones como ese día, Milo Aioria y Shaka se unieron a ellos, aquella cena fue por demás agradable cuando Mu y Yared estaban levantando los platos se toparon de frente, ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento, Mu se disculpo y se aparto del camino de la joven y ella se dirigió a la cocina, en verdad que no podía quitarse de la mente aquel beso, pues después de haber pensado un poco se sentía como si se hubiese aprovechado de la situación.

_ Kiki, se hace tarde vamos a bañarnos_ La pelirroja llamo al pequeño desde la cocina, a lo que los demás caballeros dieron un respingo.

_ Yared, Kiki ya no es tan pequeño como para que se bañe contigo_ Mu contesto antes de que su alumno le respondiera, a lo que la joven se asomo desde la puerta.  
_ Pero si desde que estoy aquí nos bañamos juntos_ Todos voltearon a mirar al pequeño quien puso cara como si se quisiera hacer el desentendido.  
_ Mu ¿Que clase de maestro eres si permites que se bañen juntos?_ Camus tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas y miraba al aprendiz de Aries con el entrecejo fruncido.  
_ Hay por favor no sean exagerados ¿Que edad tiene? ¿Cinco?_ Afrodita parecía de lo más despreocupado.  
_ Tiene ocho, y no es adecuado que se bañe con una mujer_ Mu parecía haber dejado zanjado el asunto.  
_ Vaya pensé que era mas pequeño, entonces solo eres enano_ Milo soltó una carcajada a lo que el aprendiz puso una mueca de disgusto pues no podía hacer mas ya que se trataba de un caballero dorado y le debía respeto.  
_ Pues que mas da si se baña con ella, después de todo Milo, Camus y Mu ya lo han echo y mira que los cuatro son mucho mayores que Kiki_ Aioria dijo aquellas palabras con toda la intención de fastidiar a sus camaradas cosa que consiguió pues de inmediato los tres mencionados se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, Saga y Kanon se quedaron con la boca abierta pues no creían lo que escuchaban, Shaka se cubrió el rostro pues le apenaba que su compañero sacara a colación aquellas cosas y Afrodita trataba de reprimir una risa nerviosa.  
_ Pues entonces Kiki y yo nos vamos a bañar, los vemos después_ La joven aprovecho aquel bochornoso momento para salir junto con el pequeño, los presentes no pudieron reaccionar hasta que la joven ya se había marchado, Mu, Saga, Milo y Camus miraron con frialdad al caballero de Leo quien temiendo ser presa de un ataque conjunto de estos cuatro se despidió y se retiro del templo lo mas rápido posible.

_ Pero que indiscreción la de Aioria y ustedes que pueden decir al respecto_ Shaka miro a sus compañeros.  
_ No fue nada, fue solo una accidente._ Mu se apresuro a responderle a Shaka.  
_ Así es solo fue eso_ Camus secundo al caballero de Aries.  
_ Bueno ya que importa, ella y Kiki se han ido a dar un baño así que dejemos de pensar en eso y cambiemos de tema._ Milo sacudió la mano en el aire en ademán de que quería dejar el tema de lado.  
_ Si tienes razón pasemos a otros temas, por cierto, Yared no se quito la sortija, parece que le agrado que se la dieras después de todo_ Afrodita sonrío ampliamente.  
_ Pez, cuando dije cambiar de tema me refería a hablar de cosas agradables._ Milo enarco una ceja pues noto de inmediato la mueca en el rostro de Mu que no deseaba tocar el tema.  
_ Pero que mas da, es solo una sortija seguro solo se la ha dejado puesta por que es bonita_ Afrodita al escuchar a Kanon darle espacio al tema se desentendió y continuo la charla.  
_ Si no lo dudo aunque me pregunto ¿Ya han elegido las argollas de matrimonio?_ Mu meneo la cabeza a modo de respuesta en verdad no quería hablar de cosas de la boda, pero en ese momento para sorpresa de todos Camus saco una caja de terciopelo negro y la abrió para que todos pudieran ver el contenido, se trataba de un par de argollas de matrimonio, ambas estaban echas en oro blanco y cristal, podía apreciarse un sencillo grabado que mostraba una liana de rosas.  
_ El patriarca me ha pedido que las eligiera ya que tu no lo haces_ El santo de Acuario explico pues debido al rostro impresionado de sus compañeros era obvio que le preguntarían.  
_ Esto es una pesadilla_ Mu se cubrió el rostro con las manos a lo que los demás voltearon a mirarle.  
_ Cálmate, no es para tanto, además si terminas usando la sortija seguro será como lo de esta tarde que solo le has entregado la de compromiso por mero protocolo_ Camus cerro la caja y la guardo en su bolsillo, Mu seguía con el rostro hundido en las manos.  
_ Esto en verdad te esta afectando, que te parece si salimos al bar para que te despejes.  
_ Si creo que te hace falta alejarte un poco de todo_ Kanon secundo la propuesta de Milo a lo que el Ariano negó con la cabeza.  
_ No lo creo, Yared y Kiki regresaran y no pienso dejarlos solos_ Mu suspiro pues en verdad no le apetecía salir con ellos y menos al bar pues aunque en alguna que otra ocasión había ido no era de su total agrado.  
_ Si te preocupan los niños yo los cuidare y para que estés mas tranquilos Shaka también se quedara_ Afrodita se levanto esbozando una sonrisa traviesa el santo de virgo asintió pues no le quedaba mas remedio que seguirle el juego al doceavo caballero_ Así que ustedes señores vayan a pasar un rato lejos de todo lo que tiene que ver con bodas y demás cosas.  
Milo no perdió ni un segundo y sin dejar que Mu dijera nada mas lo arrastro fuera del templo, Kanon, Saga, y Camus siguieron a sus dos camaradas y al cabo de un rato estaban ya los cinco en las calles del Rodorio rumbo a un bar que frecuentaban los dorados así como varios guerreros del santuario, Mu estuvo intentando hacer que sus compañeros desistieran pero la determinación de Milo era absoluta y secundado por los gemelos era aun mayor.  
Ya dentro los dorados tomaron una mesa y pidieron algunas bebidas, Mu miraba de reojo a Saga y a Camus este ultimo quien al igual que el no era de andar en ese tipo de lugares se notaba que había aceptado aquella salida solo para calmar los nervios de Mu, en tanto Saga se notaba un poco sombrío casi como si estuviese deprimido, pero lo disimulaba estupendamente, que solo un leve indicio se dejaba ver en su mirada.  
_ Bien ahora que estamos lejos del santuario y del pececito dorado que nos arruine el ambiente con sus comentarios, vamos a divertirnos_ Milo levanto su cerveza, Kanon y Saga lo secundaron, pero Camus y Mu titubearon un poco pero al final también alzaron sus bebidas para brindar con sus compañeros.  
_ Ustedes dos son todas unas damitas, miren que pedir algo tan femenino_ Kanon señalo las bebidas de los dos santos pues a diferencia de ellos estos habían optado por algo con mas clase, Camus pidió una copa de vino tinto y Mu un Whisky en las rocas.  
_ No molestes, yo no quería venir desde el principio, así que al menos deja de criticar lo que bebo_ Mu dio un sorbo a su Whisky y Camus como secundando a su compañero solo asintió.  
_ Bueno pero que genio, vamos relájate un poco, por que no sacamos a bailar a algunas chicas._ Milo señalo una mesa al otro lado de la pista donde un grupo de mujeres estaban conversando entre ellas.  
_ No seas idiota venimos a relajarnos no a ligar_ Saga codeo a Milo quien frunció el entrecejo.  
_ Genial, el pececito no vino pero igual tu no me dejas disfrutar del mayor regalo de los dioses._ Milo dio un largo trago a su cerveza.  
_ Venga hermano, vamos a divertirnos_ Kanon se puso de pie y sin decir mas fue directo a la mesa donde estaban las jóvenes, Milo no tardo en seguirlo, al cabo de un rato los dos galanes regresaron a la mesa esta vez acompañados de las chicas que habían estado en la otra, en un principio Saga, Camus y Mu no hacían mas que observar a Milo lucirse ante las chicas, pero al poco comenzaron a conversar todos alegremente, pero después de mas o menos una hora una joven de cabello rubio y corto, comenzó a mostrar mas interés en Mu, pues cada dos por tres se le acercaba coquetamente para hablarle al oído usando como excusa que la música estaba muy fuerte, o buscaba como acercar su mano a la de el, aquello no paso desapercibido a sus compañeros quienes estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría con la pareja, fue en un momento que ella se acerco para decirle algo nuevamente al oído que la joven decidió arriesgarse, tomo el rostro del lemuriano entre sus manos y acerco sus labios para besarlo, pero el santo de Aries la aparto, a lo que ella no desistió pues intento acercarse de nuevo, a lo que el dorado se puso de pie.  
_ ¿Que te ocurre? No voy a morderte_ La rubia se levanto y rodeo el cuello de Mu con sus brazos tenia una sonrisa coqueta y la determinación en la mirada en eso Mu la aparto de si.  
_ Estoy comprometido._ Mu dijo aquello con voz firme, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y su rostro palideció, pues no se creía que lo hubiese echo.  
Ante esta respuesta la expresión dulce y coqueta de la joven se endureció y su entrecejo de frunció mostrando su enojo, de un movimiento tomo impulso y planto una bofetada en el rostro del primer dorado, y dando media vuelta salio del lugar echa una furia, el resto de las jóvenes se disculparon y siguieron a su compañera dejando a los dorados estupefactos pues apenas si podían asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

Decidieron salir del lugar y buscar un poco de aire fresco, la noche estaba despejada y sin luna, solo las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo oscuro, en la plaza junto a una fuente estaban los cinco dorados.  
_ Buena la has hecho carnero… Venimos a que te relajes y lo primero que se te ocurre es declararte comprometido, mira que para ser alguien que no quiere casarse, lo estas aceptando demasiado bien._ Milo miraba a su compañero con los brazos cruzados y con un dejo de disgusto pues le había echado por tierra la velada con las chicas.  
_ Cállate, ella se lo busco todos vimos que estaba loca por comerle la boca a Mu y si con la primera negativa no entendió seguro a nuestro amigo solo se le ocurrió esa excusa… ¿Cierto?_ Kanon paso al palabra a Mu quien estaba sentado al borde de la fuente con la mirada clavada en el suelo.  
_ No importa, la noche ha terminado para nosotros, lo mejor es que nos regresemos al santuario._ Camus miro el reloj de la plaza, eran pasadas de las dos de la madrugada.  
_ Esto es una pesadilla y ya no puedo más, se los juro que ya no puedo_ Mu rompió su silencio y poniéndose en pie miro a sus compañeros.  
_ Bueno si es tan terrible, entonces no presumas tu compromiso, si te hubieses ligado a la rubia seguro tendrías una excusa para dejar libre a Yared_ Milo hablaba con seriedad pues era evidente el estado de desesperación de Mu.  
_ Yo no voy a enredarme con una mujer solo para escaparme del matrimonio… Camus, Saga…_ Los dos mencionados se pusieron atentos a lo que fuera a decir su camarada. _ Respóndame si es que tengo razón o no, por que estoy arto de pensar y que a cada que volteo algo cambia.  
_ Mu, creo que el alcohol te esta afectando, cálmate regresemos al santuario._ Kanon tomo a Mu por el hombro pero este lo aparto de un manotazo.  
_ No estoy borracho, estoy totalmente consiente así que no digas esas estupideces Kanon._ Todos guardaron silencio pues raramente habían visto al santo de Aries reaccionar y hablar de aquel modo.  
_ Mu, Kanon tiene razón estas alterado, cálmate y cuando lleguemos al santuario, cuando tengas la cabeza fría puedes hablar lo que quieras con quien quieras._ Mu fulmino al santo de escorpión con la mirada quien sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo, indicio de que realmente estaba haciendo enfadar a su compañero.  
_ Díganme, de una buena vez…Camus… Saga… ¿Sienten algo por Yared? ¿Esta uno de ustedes enamorado de ella?

Ninguno se espero aquella pregunta por parte del santo, por unos minutos solo el sonido del viento se escuchaba a su alredor, Mu sentía su corazón golpeando su pecho, en verdad estaba desesperado, en verdad estaba mal, seguro Kanon tenia razón y el Whisky le había embotado la mente, pero estaba echo había soltado aquella pregunta.

_ Si lo que buscas es deshacerte de tu compromiso te seria mas fácil abandonar tu puesto como Caballero de Aries y huir, seria mas honorable que estar haciendo esta idiotez._ Camus había roto el silencio y hablo con firmeza y frialdad, como si le estuviera hablando a un alumno indisciplinado.  
_ No es una idiotez Camus yo…  
_ Guarda silencio_ El undécimo caballero corto las palabras de Mu en seco_ Quiero pensar que el alcohol es el responsable de tu actitud, eres un caballero honorable y se que en total lucidez no andarías por ahí ofreciendo que yo o cualquier otro se enamore de esa joven solo para escapar del compromiso._ Camus dejo zanjado el asunto, aquellas palabras dejaron a Mu en estado de Shock, pues cuando acordó estaba en el templo de Aries recostado en su cama, Shaka lo tenia sujeto por las manos y haciendo presión en algunos puntos, por otro lado Afrodita estaba hablando con Kanon pues evidentemente el santo de Pissis estaba molesto por el estado en el que habían llevado Mu.

Se sentía como un verdadero idiota, no sabia como haría para disculparse con sus compañeros, sabia que lo que había echo no era producto del alcohol, si no que fue su desesperación y el miedo, sabia que era miedo por que cuando le dijo aquella chica del bar que estaba comprometido, sus ojos como si hubiesen tomado vida propio, se apuraron a observar a sus dos compañeros pues temía que ante aquellas palabras junto con la entrega de la sortija de aquella tarde, si es que alguno amaba a al joven se ocultara por respeto al "amor entre la pareja" con eso en su mente sus parpados se cerraron dando paso aun sueño intranquilo.

Hola soy Madaraki

El santo de Aries se siente perdido y el hablar con Saga y Camus es simplemente imposible, Yared nota algo extraño en Mu y decide enfrentarse al patriarca.

El próximo capitulo.

"En lo prospero y en lo adverso"


	7. En lo prospero y en lo Adverso

CAPITULO 7  
EN LO PROSPERO Y EN LO ADVERSO

Mu despertó un tanto mas tarde de lo que era su costumbre, eran pasadas de las nueve de la mañana, se espabilo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, el recuerdo de la noche anterior se le vino a la mente de golpe, en verdad no se creía que hubiese echo semejante barbaridad de preguntarles a Saga y Camus si alguno amaba a Yared, si bien estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, nunca pensó hacerlo de aquel modo tan impropio, ahora debía hablar con ambos y aclarar las cosas.

Se levanto y se cambio de ropa, al salir en la sala estaban Afrodita y Shaka, Mu se quedo mirándolos sin decir nada, pues no entendía que hacían ahí sus camaradas.  
_ ¿Cómo te sientes? Espero que no ayas amanecido con resaca_ Shaka se acerco a observar al Ariano._ Anoche no parecías estar nada bien.  
_ Anoche no estaba nada bien Shaka, jamás en mi vida pensé ver que te trajeran cargando de un bar, te voy a preparar un poco de jugo para la resaca me imagino que has de traer una de las buenas_ Afrodita se dio media vuelta y se metió en la cocina.  
_ No me interesa lo que diga el pez dorado, ¿Qué paso anoche? Era evidente que no estabas bien pero dudo que haya sido una borrachera._ Shaka se notaba preocupado.  
_ Estas en lo cierto, no fue una borrachera, fue una estupidez, no dudo que los Whiskys que bebí hayan influido en algo pero ha tenido mas que ver mi desesperación y mi estupidez._ Mu respiro profundamente y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.  
_ La desesperación y la estupidez no son aspectos de tu personalidad.  
_ La desesperación y la estupidez aparecen hasta en el hombre mas centrado del mundo y si se acompaña con una bebida es seguro que tienes una combinación magnifica para el desastre_ Afrodita había regresado y traía consigo un vaso con lo parecía jugo de tomate y zanahoria, se lo entrego y sonrío ampliamente_ Bébelo todo, de un solo trago es mejor.

Mu agradeció a su camarada y dio un trago al vaso con el líquido color naranja rojizo, pero apenas el brebaje entro en contacto con sus papilas gustativas sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de desagrado.  
_ Que horror, Afrodita ¿Que es lo que tiene este jugo?_ El santo miraba con el ceño fruncido a su compañero pues el gusto de aquella bebida era simplemente repugnante.  
_ Es tomate con un poco de especias, pimientos rojos y vinagre_ Afrodita señalo los ingredientes como para asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada.  
_ Eso suena asqueroso_ Shaka puso cara de desagrado con solo pensar en el sabor.  
_ Pues sabe tan mal como se escucha, puede que hasta peor_ Mu agito la cabeza y le devolvió el vaso a Afrodita.  
_ Pero que delicados, resisten batallas contra dioses pero un simple jugo hace que se comporten como niños_ El santo de Pissis miro con gesto reprobatorio a sus camaradas y de un trago bebió el contenido del vaso, Shaka y Mu no pudieron evitar poner cara de asco de solo ver a Afrodita beber aquel brebaje asqueroso.  
_ Bueno dejemos de lado las asquerosidades de Afrodita y cuéntanos que es lo que ocurrió, Kanon solo nos dijo que estabas mal debido al alcohol.  
Mu les contó lo que había pasado en el bar y como fue que les soltó de golpe a Saga y Camus lo de Yared y como Camus le soltó aquel sermón que termino por dejarlo en el limbo.  
_ Camus se ha pasado en verdad, no tenia por que comportarse como lo hizo._ Afrodita negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de su vecino.  
_ Bueno tampoco es que Mu hubiese estado muy bien, ambos cometieron el error, no era el lugar, ni el momento, ni el modo, así que abra que ver como arreglar las cosas_ Shaka se cruzo de brazos mientras pensaba en lo que podría serle de utilidad al santo de Aries en aquella situación.  
_ Pues el principal problema es Camus, Saga es mas flexible pero Camus es un literalmente un témpano seguro no querrá hablar ese hombre es imposible._ Afrodita hablaba de su vecino con un tono de disgusto, después de tanto tiempo viviendo a lado de el lo conocía bastante.  
_ Lo se, pero de algún modo tendré que hablar con Camus y explicarle que no tiene por que ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella.  
_ Si es que los tiene_ Shaka de corrigió a su amigo quien agacho la cabeza al recordar que aun no sabia si era verdad que Camus sentía algo por Yared.  
_ Bueno SI es que siente algo por ella, y a todo esto ¿Dónde están Kiki y Yared?_ Mu reparo por primera vez que no había visto a su alumno ni a la joven desde que despertó.  
_ Yared se levanto temprano para entrenar y Kiki fue con ella, afortunadamente anoche no se dieron cuenta a que hora llegaste._ Afrodita contesto la pregunta del Ariano quien se sentía agradecido con sus camaradas por estar a su lado en aquellos momentos.

Yared se sentía sumamente extrañada por la actitud de Mu la noche anterior y también por lo de esa mañana, primero se iba sin decir nada dejando a Shaka y Afrodita de niñeras, como si ella no pudiera cuidar de Kiki y esta mañana el joven caballero seguía dormido, cosa que desde que paso a vivir bajo el mismo techo que el no le había visto hacer eso y los dos caballeros seguían ahí al pendiente del primer guardián, eso sin contar que Camus, Saga, Milo y Kanon habían estado muy extraños aquella mañana pues los vio reunidos fuera del comedor y parecían estar discutiendo algo, pero en cuanto se acerco, los cuatro guardaron silencio y disculpándose se retiraron cada uno por su lado.  
_ Yared, por fin te encontramos_ Marin y June saludaron a la joven quien puso cara de fastidio al ver a las amazonas.  
_ ¿Y ahora que?_ La pelirroja hablo sin disimular su desagrado.  
_Bueno queremos pedirte que nos des tu opinión sobre que vestidos llevaran las damas de honor_ June ya no le daba importancia al desgano de la joven pues ya era algo usual.  
_ Ya les dije que elijan los que quieran no me importa, por mi pueden ir vestidas de payasos.  
_ No te pongas así, es tu boda y seguro quieres que todo sea perfecto, no querrás que para cuando recibas el primer beso de casada las damas se vean ridículas_ Marin buscaba persuadir a la joven de que aquel seria el día mas feliz de su vida.  
_ Pero que yo no me quiero casar con el, ¿Son tontas o que acaso no entienden?_ Yared hizo a un lado a las dos amazonas y se fue corriendo, tenia el rostro sonrojado y sentía como la sangre le subía la temperatura del cuerpo, pues cuando Marin hablo sobre el primer beso de casada, inmediatamente su mente trajo el recuerdo de aquel beso que recibió de Mu, desde aquel momento había buscado no pensar en ello, pues la suavidad de los labios de el sobre los de ella y la calidez que la invadió en aquel momento, simplemente hacían que su corazón latiera sin control, aquellos pensamiento se apagaron de golpe cuando choco contra una persona que mas que persona parecía una muralla pues ella fue a dar al suelo, mientras que aquel hombre seguía en pie como si nada.  
_ Te has hecho daño_ El joven castaño le tendió la mano a lo que la joven acepto la ayuda.  
_ Estoy bien, lo siento mucho no vi por donde iba_ Yared se disculpo, su respiración era agitada debido a la carrera que había emprendido al huir de Marin y June.  
_ Esta bien, pero creo que te buscan_ Aioria señalo a lo lejos, Marin y June venían tras la joven novia.  
_ Hay no puede ser, ¿Qué acaso no se cansan?  
_ Gato ¿Que pasa por que te tardas?_ Kanon apareció subiendo los escalones que daban al coliseo donde entrenaban los caballeros.  
_ Ve con Kanon yo los cubriré_ Aioria le guiño un ojo a la joven.  
_ Te debo una, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.  
Kanon y Yared huyeron del lugar camino a la casa de Géminis por un camino oculto entre las rocas y así no pasar por la casa de Aries, y no ser vistos por las dos amazonas si es que se les ocurría pasar por el primer templo, al llegar los dos se tumbaron en las escaleras para recuperar el aliento, en un momento ambos se quedaron mirándose y como si fuese una broma privado soltaron a reír a carcajadas, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que lograron contener sus risas.  
_ Ahora somos fugitivos, espero no me encierren junto con Aioria por ser cómplice de tu escape_ Kanon se recargo en los escalones para disfrutar de la brisa.  
_ Si nos atrapan diré que tu me secuestraste_ Kanon miro a la joven enarcando las cejas.  
_ Eres una chica mala, dejarías que me encierren para salir bien librada.  
_ Si te reconforta iré a visitarte a la prisión_ De nuevo la pareja soltó a reír.  
_ Bueno al menos no me dejaras solo, por cierto ¿Ahora que querían para que te hayas escapado como alma que lleva el diablo?_ Yared dio un quejido de fastidio pues el solo recordar lo fastidiosas que llegaban a ser esas dos Amazonas la hacia enojar.  
_ Lo de siempre, la boda, parece que no entienden que no quiero casarme, y encima se pone a decirme que será el mejor día de mi vida y que todo debe ser perfecto y…_ La joven paro en seco y su rostro se sonrojo, Kanon se dio cuenta de ello y la miro con detenimiento esperando que la carrera de hacia un momento no le hubiese afectado.  
_ ¿Estas bien?_ Kanon por fin se atrevió a preguntar al ver a la joven aun con las mejillas encendidas y con la respiración agitada.  
_ Si, estoy bien es solo que… Esas amazonas hicieron que me acordara de algo pero no te preocupes no es nada._ Kanon no se tragaba aquello de modo que igual le paso la mano por la frente para asegurarse de que no tuviese fiebre.  
_ Por cierto, algo muy raro le pasa a Mu_ Kanon dio un respingo al recordar lo que había pasado a noche_ Hoy no se ha levantado a la hora de costumbre y Afrodita y Shaka seguían en la casa, los note preocupados.  
_ Bueno no te preocupes seguro solo estaba durmiendo la mona_ Al escuchar aquello Yared miro fijamente a Kanon con ojos fieros.  
_ ¿Estas diciendo que Mu se embriago anoche?_ Kanon comenzó a sudar frío pues aquella mirada que lo taladraba era como la de la serpiente que tiene acorralado al indefenso ratoncillo.  
_ Si…Digo, no… Bueno… Hay por favor prométeme que no le dirás a nadie por que seguro me matan, empezando por mi hermano seguro me matan._ El rostro del menor de los gemelos era de suplica, la joven se cruzo de brazos y asintió en señal de que guardaría el secreto pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Kanon, este comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y aunque intento no decirle la reacción de Camus termino por decirle todo tal cual, pues aquella mirada dorada parecía percibir el instante en que mentía.  
_ Entonces Mu esta desesperado por disolver el compromiso_ Yared se paso los dedos por los labios mientras pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir Kanon.  
_ Asi es, y el cree que…_ La joven hizo callar al ex general con un ademán, aquello extraño al menor de los gemelos.  
_ Si los sacerdotes ya no están el único que puede anular el compromiso es el patriarca_ Yared parecía hablar mas para si misma, pues su mirada parecía perdida en las maquinaciones de su mente.  
_ Si, de echo el patriarca le ha dado una oportunidad de disolver el compromiso, pero el primero debe…_ De nueva cuenta la pelirroja lo hizo callar esta vez colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de el.  
_ No puedo creer que de verdad Mu me aya ocultado que tenia una carta de salvación, ¿Desde cuando lo sabias tu Kanon? Bueno que mas da, no voy a dejar que el cargue con todo el peso, veré que puedo hacer al respecto._ La joven se veía determinada, se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar los escalones.  
_ Oye espera_ Yared se detuvo y volteo a mirar a Kanon_ Si quieres hacer algo para eliminar el compromiso…_ De nueva cuenta la joven hizo que Kanon guardara silencio.  
_ Ya se que tengo que hacer no soy tonta, voy ver al patriarca así que no me hagas perder mas el tiempo.  
_ ¿Ver al patriarca? ¿Pero entonces tu tienes una decisión?_ Kanon se quedo mirando a la pelirroja, quien lo miraba desde unos escalones mas abajo.  
_ Pues claro que tengo una, voy a decirle un par de cosas para que deje en paz a Mu y a mi, quiero se de cuenta del daño que le ha hecho a Mu, así que ya no me detengas que tengo trabajo que hacer._ Kanon se quedo pálido y con la boca abierta, en verdad parecía que la joven no había entendido que Mu había literalmente pedido que Saga o Camus declaran su amor por la chica, quizás era debido a que ella estaba mas preocupada por Mu que por cualquier otra cosa, ahora solo esperaba que aquello no le ocasionara un problema con los demás que seguro que lo mataban.

Mu andaba de un lado a otro del santuario, había visto a Kiki con Shiryu, pero según le habían dicho hacia buen rato que la joven lemuriana no estaba con ellos y tampoco sabían nada de Saga o Camus, Mu se fue por otro lado a buscarles, fue entonces que se encontró con Aioria quien al verlo escondió una libreta.  
_ Mejor no pregunto que es lo que estas escondiendo por que ya se que es, solo te advierto si quieres hacer la despedida hazla pero yo no iré.  
_ Pero si el novio no va entonces ya no es despedida de soltero si no solo una juerga mas_ Aioria puso cara de fastidio_ Además el patriarca ya me dio permiso.  
_ ¿Mi maestro te dio permiso? _ Mu se extraño de que su maestro hubiese accedido pues consideraba aquellas juergas impropias para los caballeros de Athena.  
_ Si, auque algunas cosas pueden aparecer de ultima hora en la fiesta._ La sonrisa traviesa del santo de Leo le hizo comprender que tenia pensada una despedida muy diferente a la que le habría comentado al patriarca, Mu meneo la cabeza pues aquel joven aunque fuere un caballero dorado y de los mas entregados y valientes no dejaba de ser un muchacho.  
_ Como sea ¿Has visto a Yared?  
_ Si hace rato estaba escapando de June y Marin, se ha ido con Kanon pero no se a donde exactamente, puede que estén en el templo de Géminis.  
_ Bueno si esta con Kanon no hay de que preocuparme, y que hay de Saga y Camus, ¿Los has visto?_ Aioria revolvió sus pensamientos un poco antes de contestar a la nueva interrogante de Mu.  
_ Saga ha salido del santuario con el Patriarca y Athena, Camus esta en el observatorio pero yo que tu ni me le paraba enfrente, ha estado con muy mal genio desde la mañana, con decirte que hasta Hyoga le esta sacando la vuelta, a saber que tendrá.  
Mu agradeció la información y se fue a buscar al santo de hielo, tal como lo dijo Aioria, Camus estaba en el observatorio, parecía estar tranquilo, Mu tomo aire para calmar sus nervios y entro dispuesto a hablar con el.  
_ Camus_ El mencionado se giro y al ver al primer guardián frunció el entrecejo y asintió para indicarle que lo escuchaba_ Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche.  
_ Creo que deje claro mi opinión al respecto, amenos que la borrachera te haya echo olvidar de que ibas._ Camus fue cortante en sus palabras.  
_ No se trataba de ninguna borrachera y recuerdo perfectamente todo, he venido a aclararte el por que les he dicho eso._ Mu sentía algo de temor ante la reacción de Camus pero este se acerco para estar frente a frente con el.  
_ No creo que lo que tengas que decir sea importante pero está bien, te escucho.  
_ Camus no me es indiferente tu trato con ella, como la miras, y el como te molesta el que Saga también la trate de modo especial.  
_ ¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando Mu?_ El rostro de Camus estaba encendido y su respiración era agitada.  
_ Lo que estoy insinuando es que no tienes que detenerte por mi, si amas a Yared ve y díselo_ Mu recibió un golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo doblarse y caer de rodillas sin aliento, cuando levanto la mirada, se encontró con que Camus lo miraba con una expresión de piedra, no podía saber que pensaba, sus ojos, su expresión no le decían nada.  
_ Tú no entiendes nada, no sabes lo que siento._ El santo de Acuario se retiro dejando a Mu desconcertado, pues ahora era seguro que el hablar con Camus seria imposible, además le quedaba la interrogante de que quiso decir con aquellas palabras.

El sol comenzaba a declinar y Athena, Shion y Saga llegaban al santuario después de haber ido en un viaje Express a conseguir ciertas cosas para la boda, obviamente por insistencia de Athena pues era ella quien mas emocionada estaba con todo aquello, Athena venia alegremente conversando con Saga y Shion sobre las compras cuando de pronto una espada ataco al patriarca, quien con gran habilidad detuvo aquella arma y la tomo por el mango.  
_ Pensé que estas espadas estaban guardadas… ¿De donde las has sacado?_ Shion miro a lo alto de una columna donde la joven estaba de pie mirando fijamente al patriarca con la otra espada en su mano izquierda, de un salto bajo quedando frente a frente.  
_ Tengo mis métodos, pero he estado esperándole para exigirle que anule este matrimonio._ Yared hablaba con voz firme, a lo que Shion esbozo una sonrisa y acercándose un par de pasos le tendió la espada con la que lo había atacado.  
_ Hablemos del tema pero evítate las armas, no son necesarias_ La joven tomo la espada y asintió_ Bien ¿A que viene ahora el repentino ataque y la petición?  
_ Se que le ha dado a Mu una oportunidad de disolver esta tontería, quiero que lo haga ahora por que no hay nada por lo que debamos estar juntos._ Shion miro a la joven fijamente, por su mente paso preguntarle sobre si amaba a alguien mas, pero podía darse cuenta que quizás ella no estaba enterada de los detalles del trato con su discípulo, de modo que decidió tantear el terreno pues quizás las cosas podrían tornarse provechosas para el.  
_ Pero claro que hay una razón, tu eres la ultima hembra de nuestra raza, tu y Mu tienen la importante misión de preservarla._ Shion hablaba tranquilamente, lo que evidentemente provocaba a la joven quien hacía un esfuerzo por no gritarle.  
_Pues no me parece, No quiero ni el quiere, así que le exijo que nos deje libres de esta tontería_ Shion sonrío abiertamente al escucharla, era claro que no sabía nada de lo que había pactado con Mu, se acerco un poco mas y acaricio un mechón de su larga cabellera color sangre y lo acerco a sus labios, aquel gesto tuvo el efecto deseado pues la joven no entendía de que iba, pero al parecer algo había recordado de pronto, la experiencia de los años le decía que aquella jovencita había experimentado un cambio desde la ultima vez que la había visto, escrutando en las emociones que se revolvían en el interior del cosmos de la joven pudo notar la confusión y el nacimiento de algo dentro de ella.  
_ Me temo que no puedo ceder a tu petición_ El patriarca acerco la mano al rostro de Yared y le acaricio la mejilla._ Si tan solo entendieras lo importante de su unión, si tan solo vieras mas aya.  
_ ¿Sabe que esta rompiendo con la ley del santuario de cristal?_ Aquellas palabras hicieron que Shion mirara con algo de intriga a la joven_ Soy una sacerdotisa, mi encomienda es la de velar por el sello de Athena en el templo del Himalaya.  
_ No pensé que fueses tan lista… Pero a la vez ingenua. Estas en lo correcto al mencionar ese pequeño detalle, y la verdad te habría dejado seguir con tu existencia en el templo si no fuera por un pequeño detalle..._ Shion guardo silencio y observando como el rostro de la pelirroja palidecía y en sus ojos comenzaban a asomar las lagrimas, prosiguió_ La guardiana del sello debe ser de corazón pacifico, como una inocente paloma, el tuyo no lo es, esta encendido por el fuego de la batalla, estas preparada como guerrera y tu corazón ansia la lucha, lo demostraste el día que llegaste aquí y ahora vuelves a mostrarte como una guerrera ¿Crees que no lo sabían los sacerdotes? Siempre he sabido que una niña lemuriana habitaba en el templo del Himalaya, pero eras intocable, era simplemente imposible, pero cuando he vuelto a la vida, los sacerdotes me han informado del cambio de tu situación, que por el bienestar y protección del sello no podías seguir siendo tu quien lo custodiara._ Las palabras de Shion tenían a la joven en Shock pues siempre pensó que el patriarca había sido quien tomo la decisión en lugar de ser los sacerdotes que desde bebe la habían cuidado quienes decidieron entregarla, las lagrimas rodaban por su mejillas al escuchar cada palabra, el patriarca se acerco y la abrazo con suavidad.  
_ Tranquila, esto no es malo, veras como las cosas mejoraran solo deja de que las cosas fluyan y tal vez te des cuenta que este es tu destino.

Ante estas palabras la joven empujo al patriarca y salio corriendo huyendo de ellas, pues para ella solo significaban que estaba sola y atrapada en todo aquello, Shion suspiro al verla escapar y perderse a lo lejos, le recordaba un tanto a Yuzuriha hacia ya tantos años, en un principio deseo ser una guerrera pero tras la muerte de su familia y la conversión de su hermano en un espectro de Hades, había aceptado pasivamente la idea de casarse y continuar con la conservación de su raza, en el caso de Yuzuriha el destino había jugado a su favor y el maestro Hakurei la había entrenado, pero en el caso de Yared, todas sus posibilidades se habían cerrado, no podía ser una guerrera, no tenia el nivel ni la fuerza para enfrentarse siquiera a un santo de bronce, no podía volver a ser sacerdotisa por que no tenia la paz que se requería y ya sabia lo peligroso que era aquello, claro fue el caso de Hilda de Asgard quien fue dominada por Poseidón, solo le quedaba unirse en matrimonio con Mu.

Yared llego al templo de Aries donde Mu se encontraba sentado en la sala, ella ni siquiera se detuvo se dirigió inmediatamente a su recamara, se sentía realmente frustrada por las palabras del patriarca, unos segundos después de que hubiese cerrado la puerta de golpe escucho que golpeaban suavemente.  
_ Yared, ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo pasar?_ La pelirroja no respondió por lo que Mu decidió entrar. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama llorando calladamente, el Ariano se sentó a su lado y poso su mano en el hombro de la chica._ ¿Qué ha ocurrido, por que estas así?  
_ No es nada, solo una tontería_ Yared trataba de contener el llano pero le era imposible.  
_ No creo que sea nada, por algo estas así, vamos puedes decirme._ Mu sujeto a la joven por los hombros y suavemente la hizo sentarse a su lado en el borde de la cama.  
_ Es solo que fui con el patriarca para pedirle que anulara la boda_ Yared se cubrió el rostro con las manos pues de solo pensar en lo que había pasado se sentía que no podía hacer mas que llorar.  
_ Tranquila, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_ Yared le con todo lo que había ocurrido con el patriarca, se invento una excusa para no decirle lo que Kanon le contó y así evitar que se molestara con el menor de los gemelos.  
Mu se quedo en silencio estrechando las manos de la joven entre las suyas, pensaba en lo que le dijo y también en lo que había ocurrido con Camus, al parecer a ambos les había dado la realidad en la cara y el destino les gritaba que les gustara o no terminarían juntos.

De pronto la voz de Kiki llamaba a su maestro a gritos, Mu se puso de pie y salio para ver que era lo que tenía a su alumno tan emocionado, al salir encontró a Kiki junto con Shiryu, el pequeño pelirrojo tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y al ver a su maestro corrió hacia el.  
_ ¿Se puede saber por que tanto escándalo?_ Mu miraba a su discípulo con una media sonrisa pues le agradaba ver al niño de tan buen humor.  
_ Perdona, venia a pedirte que me prestaras a Kiki por unos días, claro si no tienes inconveniente.  
_ Por favor maestro, diga que si, por favor_ Kiki tenia cara de cachorro pues en verdad deseaba que su maestro aceptara la petición de Shiryu.  
_ ¿Kiki se ira?_ Yared apareció en la puerta de su recamara, tenia los ojos vidriosos por el llanto pero al parecer se había logrado tranquilizar lo suficiente para salir del cuarto.  
_ Hola, tu debes ser Yared, la prometida de Mu, mi nombre es Shiryu caballero de bronce de Dragón_ El joven pelinegro se presento con una reverencia a lo que la joven respondió de igual modo.  
_ Bueno pero a donde quieres llevar a Kiki que es lo que no me has dicho_ Mu interrumpió las presentaciones para averiguar el por que de la petición del caballero de bronce.  
_ Ha veras, es Saori, quiere que los caballeros de bronce vayamos a Atenas para buscar lo que nos pondremos y algunos presentes y pensé en que a Kiki le gustaría ir a conocer el lugar con nosotros y claro buscarle algo adecuado._ Shiryu dejo claro que aquello de buscar ropa y demás cosas le venia importando poco y le atraía mas andar por la cuidad.  
_ Bueno, no se que decir_ Mu se quedo pensando por un momento pero al ver la cara de su alumno no pudo negarse, en verdad le encantaba estar con los caballeros de bronce, seguramente por que eran mucho mas divertidos que el. Al aceptar el pequeño pelirrojo se puso a dar de saltos por la casa, en poco tiempo empaco algunas cosas pues saldrían esa misma noche hacia Atenas, Shiryu le dijo que no sabia exactamente cuantos días estarían aya, tal vez tres días como mínimo o quizás toda la semana, Yared y el se despidieron de los dos en la puerta del templo, al volver a entrar la pelirroja se dejo caer en el sofá.  
_ ¿Estas bien? ¿Aun sigues mal por lo de esta tarde?_ Mu notaba a la joven cabizbaja.  
_ Un poco, pero no me agrada que Kiki se vaya, lo extraño_ Mu sonrío al escucharla pues el pequeño acababa de irse.  
_ Tranquila solo son un par de días. Le has tomado cariño ¿Cierto?_ La joven asintió y miro a Mu con expresión melancólica, a lo que el santo dorado se agacho y la tomo por las manos._ Veras que pronto estará de regreso.  
Dicho esto le beso las manos lo que consiguió que Yared se sonrojara, a lo que ella intento disimularlo desviando su mirada.  
_ ¿No crees que ya es tarde? debería ponerme a preparar la cena. Yared se puso en pie y se encamino a la cocina, poco después Afrodita llego saludando alegremente con un pastel de frutas para el postre de aquella noche, los gemelos no tardaron en llegar, ambos se veían tranquilos al parecer Saga había dejado de lado lo ocurrido al salir del bar la noche anterior, pero Camus no se presento a cenar con ellos, para Mu no era de extrañarse, después de lo de esa tarde seguro no lo vería en un buen rato.  
Aquella cena fue un tanto diferente a las demás pues Yared estaba por demás distraída y aunque participaba de la plática y las bromas se le notaba que no estaba del todo en ese lugar, su mente vagaba por quien sabe donde, Mu se lo atribuyo a que extrañaba a Kiki de modo que no le dio mucha importancia, al terminar de cenar los gemelos se despidieron Afrodita y Mu se quedaron en al cocina lavando los platos.  
_ Mu ¿Como te sientes?_ la pregunta del santo de Pissis lo tomo por sorpresa.  
_ ¿Yo?_ El lemuriano tenia una cara de que no terminaba de entender a quien le hablaba Afrodita.  
_ No carnero, le preguntaba a la taza… Pues claro que tu_ El doceavo le salpico de agua cuando sacudió la taza que tenia en las manos.  
_ Si estoy bien, solo un poco preocupado por Yared ha estado un poco triste_ Los ojos de Afrodita miraron a la joven que estaba terminando de limpiar la mesa.  
_ ¿Qué le ocurre?  
_ Nada importante creo, esta un poco desanimada por que Kiki se ha ido de paseo con Shiryu y los demás a Atenas, en verdad le ha tomado mucho apego_ Mu sonrío pues dentro de lo que cabía le agradaba que ella se sintiera cómoda y se llevara bien con Kiki.  
_ Ya veo, Saga me contó que en la tarde Yared ataco al patriarca y después le exigió anular el matrimonio_ Mu se quedo mirando a Afrodita en espera de que continuara_ Dijo que después de que hablaron un rato Yared salio huyendo, quien sabe que le habrá dicho, Saga no pudo escucharlos pues estaba lejos pero seguro fue una negativa. ¿Tu lo sabias?_ Mu negó con la cabeza y en consecuencia Afrodita levanto su mano mojada frente al rostro del carnero y con un rápido movimiento de la muñeca salpico la cara de su compañero.  
_ Basta no hagas eso_ El primer caballero se quejo al sentir el agua fría en el rostro.  
_ Pues te lo tienes merecido por distraído, deberías cuidar mas a Yared, seguro es por eso que esta decaída, valiente esposo que resultaste.  
Mu suspiro y decidió no discutir con Afrodita pues era imposible ganarle pues cuando se ponía de modo ni la misma Athena lo sacaba de ahí.  
Al poco también el doceavo caballero se retiro a su casa aun advirtiéndole a Mu que cuidara de Yared so pena de ganarse un castigo por parte del hermoso caballero de Pissis, aquello no le causo mucha gracia a Mu pues conocía a su camarada y sus dichosos castigos, el ultimo en recibir uno fue Mascara de Muerte quien después de haber arruinado el campo de rosas que había preparado para Athena en la explanada, el caballero de Cáncer vio invadido su templo con un centenar de enredaderas con rosas y espinas que se extendían por todo el cuarto templo, era imposible andar pues eran tantas y se entre lazaban tan estrechamente que eran como un muro que llenaba el interior del templo, les tomo mas de una semana despejar el camino, aun y con la ayuda de Shura y aun mas tiempo le tomo a Mascara limpiar todo aquel desastre. Tal vez las venganzas de Afrodita eran simplemente infantiles, pero de que eran sumamente molestas y hacían que uno se pensara dos veces antes de enfadar al bello santo, en verdad eran cosa seria y el no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Mu se fue a su recamara a tomar un baño y a prepararse para dormir, pero estaba tan inquieto que simplemente no lograba conciliar el sueño, salio para ir por un poco de agua a la cocina pero al salir Yared estaba en la sala sentada en la oscuridad, el Ariano encendió la luz, y la joven se puso de pie al verlo ahí.  
_ ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí?_ Ante la pregunta la pelirroja desvío la mirada, y cruzo sus brazos por detrás de la espalda.  
_ No puedo dormir, no tengo sueño_ Mu se acerco y se sentó frente a ella en el sofá, Yared lo miro desde su altura sintiéndose indecisa entre si tomar asiento junto a el o permanecer de pie.  
_ Ya somos dos, al parecer esta noche Morfeo se ha tomado un descanso y nos ha dejado de lado._ Mu estiro los brazos a lo que Yared le tendió las manos_ Tienes las manos frías.  
El santo de Aries encerró las manos de la joven entre las suyas para calentarlas, aquel gesto sonrojo las mejillas de Yared pero la calidez de las manos de Mu era agradable.  
_ Mu, ¿Por que no me dijiste que habías hablado con el patriarca y te dio una oportunidad de terminar con el compromiso?_ el lemuriano guardo silencio un momento, no tenia el valor para decirle sus sospechas y menos después de la reacción de Camus, pues podría ser que al decirle aquello las cosas terminaran por complicarse aun mas.

_ Lo siento, pero no quería darte una falsa esperanza.  
_ Esta bien, igual dudo mucho que el patriarca lo hubiese dicho enserio.  
Al escuchar las palabras de Yared cargadas de amargura, Mu sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco, y recordando como la vio en la tarde llorando, sintió una punzada de culpa, pues pensaba en como había perdido la cabeza al salir del bar, literalmente había arrojado a Yared para salvarse el sin siquiera pensar en que quizás ella no deseaba estar con ninguno de los santos dorados, deseaba pedirle disculpas, pero no sabia como hacerlo pues el explicarle el por que de esas disculpas, mientras su mente pensaba mil cosas las manos de la joven se escaparon de sus manos y se posaron en su rostro, sujetándolo con suavidad y trayéndolo hacia ella y con suavidad poso un beso en su frente, aquel calido y delicado beso disipo los pensamientos que giraban en la mente de Mu dejando su mente en blanco, salvo por aquel rostro que lo miraba con ternura.  
_ Esta bien, no tienes por que estar triste, ya habrá algún modo._ La pelirroja no pudo terminar de hablar pues Mu sello sus labios con los de ella en un beso calido y suave, las manos del Ariano rodearon la cintura Yared y con suavidad la acerco hacia el haciéndola que quedara sentada sobre las piernas de el, aquel beso fue motivando las caricias entre ambos, Mu paseaba sus manos por las piernas de la joven hasta sus caderas y su abdomen, Yared también no perdía el tiempo y acariciaba el cuerpo del dorado por sobre la camisa, hasta que aquel beso llego a su fin y se separaron, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, Mu le acaricio la mejilla aquella caricia se prolongo hasta el cuello, bajo por el surco entre los pechos hasta llegar a la cintura, sentía que su cuerpo era invadido por un calor que aumentaba a cada segundo y le quemaba las entrañas, en un movimiento tomo su camisa y se la quito dejando su torso desnudo y sin perder tiempo estrecho contra si a la pelirroja, hundió el rostro en el cuello de ella, besándola con voracidad lo que provoco que Yared dejara escapar un gemido de placer, aquel sonido fue sumamente delicioso para los oídos del lemuriano, quien con manos hábiles retiro el vestido de algodón verde que traía puesto la joven, al verse semidesnuda, la reacción de la pelirroja fue la de cubrir sus pechos con las manos, aquel gesto no tomo por sorpresa a Mu, pues recordaba lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto templo.  
_ Tranquila, esta bien_ Mu tomo el vestido verde para entregárselo a lo joven, pero ella lo rechazo, de inmediato se dio cuenta que aquel gesto no era de temor si no solo timidez, procedió con cautela reanudando las caricias y los besos, procurando ir lento pues no deseaba asustarla, ella respondió a las caricias y besos los cuales poco a poco fueron aumentando de ritmo e intensidad, hasta que Mu pensó que era tiempo de cambiar las cosas, abandono los labios de Yared para concentrarse en sus pechos, con delicadeza saboreo los delicados pezones de la joven quien al sentir el rose de los labios del dorado, no podía evitar gemir de placer, ella acariciaba la espalda y el cuello de el incitándolo a continuar, mientras el paseaba sus manos por las nalgas y las piernas de ella, al cabo de un rato en el que Mu pasaba de los pechos de la joven a sus labios, sentía que estaba a punto de enloquecer, la deseaba y no podía esperar, se puso de pie y se despojo del pantalón quedando totalmente desnudo, y nuevamente beso a Yared mientras la terminaba de desnudar a ella, dudo un poco antes de atreverse a explorar la entrepierna de la joven, pero en cuanto sus dedos acariciaron aquella zona se dio cuenta que ella también estaba lista, noto como ella se estremeció al contacto, Yared no se resistió a las caricias, las cuales eran muy diferentes a las que recibió por parte Mascara de muerte, las cuales habían sido rudas y perversas, al contrario Mu era tierno y delicado, Mu se volvió a sentar en el sofá haciendo de nueva cuenta que ella se sentara sobre sus rodillas, en ese momento ella sintió el miembro erecto del caballero rozarle el pubis, no pudo evitar que su mirada bajara a ver aquello entre las piernas de el.  
_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas nerviosa?_ Como respuesta ella asintió_ Esta bien, tranquila, seré gentil.  
Mu la beso de nuevo y poco a poco se acomodo para poder entrar en ella, en cuanto la pelirroja sintió aquel miembro entrar en su interior soltó un quejido a lo que Mu de inmediato se detuvo.  
_ Duele, no creo que eso entre en mi, vas a romperme_ El rostro de Yared estaba marcado por el nerviosismo y la timidez.  
_ Dolerá un poco pero solo al principio, pasara rápido lo prometo._ Yared aun dudaba pero decidió confiar en el, entonces fue que el continuo centímetro a centímetro, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad por no ceder al placer que sentía en ese momento y dejarse llevar, Yared no entendía aquel dolor, pues si bien no dejaba de ser dolor había algo que la hacia no rogarle que se detuviera, cuando por fin estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, se quedo inmóvil, Mu se mordía los labios pues no podía creer que el solo echo de estar en el interior de ella le provocara tal placer, su respiración era agitada, pues deseaba continuar pero sabia que debía esperar por ella, la aparto de si para ver su rostro, tenia las mejillas tintadas de rubor y sus labios los cuales normalmente eran rosados, ahora tenían un tinte de carmín debido al calor que sentía, el dorado la beso con calma mientras acariciaba su espalda y su cintura, poco a poco comenzó a moverse de modo suave y pausado, observando cada reacción de ella para estar seguro que no le hacia daño, Yared sentía cada movimiento de un modo extraño, pues aunque aun sintiera un poco de dolor, también sentía el deseo de que aquel movimiento aumentara.  
_ ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres parar?_ Mu pregunto con la voz entre cortada, pues lo ultimo que deseaba era detener aquel momento de exquisito placer.  
_ No, por favor sigue._ Aquellas palabras suplicantes casi como un gemido excitaron aun mas al caballero de Aries, quien comenzó a imprimirle un ritmo mas continuo con lo que consiguió que la pelirroja soltara gemidos de placer, Mu la tomo por las caderas para guiarla y se acoplara a los movimientos de el cosa que la joven consiguió casi de inmediato, Mu sentía aquel vaivén como una danza de placer, y el rostro de Yared era simplemente una escena única que conseguía excitarlo mas a cada segundo, sus manos abandonaron las caderas de la joven y se concentraron en acariciar el resto de su cuerpo y descubrió con placer que la pelirroja había tomado el ritmo y lo mantenía, poco a poco entre caricias y besos, aquel ritmo fue aumentando así como los gemidos de placer.

Mu simplemente no podía contenerse, tomo a Yared por la cintura para quedar el sobre ella, y tomo el control, embistió con algo de fuerza lo que provoco que Yared arqueara la espalda y gimiera al sentir aquella estocada llenar cada centímetro de su intimidad, aquella embestida se repitió una y otra vez, sumergiendo a ambos en un placer indescriptible, Mu sentía que moriría en ese momento presa del placer que lo inundaba hasta que de pronto pudo sentir claramente el orgasmo de la joven quien enmudeció de puro placer, aquella visión de aquella ninfa entregada a aquel placer desbordante provoco que el mismo llegara a su orgasmo.  
Se recostó exhausto junto a ella y sintió como sus parpados pesaban y el sueño se apoderaba de el, acaricio a la joven que al igual que el estaba siendo presa del hechizo de Morfeo y con esa visión se dejo llevar por el sueño.

El sol entraba por la ventana iluminando el lugar, Mu sintió que la luz lastimaba sus ojos, se acomodo para evitar la luz y volver a dormir cuando de pronto recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se sentó como si aquel movimiento hubiese sido accionado por un resorte, miro a su alrededor y se vio solo y desnudo, solo una sabana cubría su cuerpo, Yared no estaba ahí, ¿Seria posible que todo aquello hubiese sido un sueño? No, si lo hubiese sido no debería de estar desnudo y menos en la sala, prefirió irse a poner algo decente y buscar a Yared, pues si alguien llegaba seguro lo acribillarían con mil preguntas.

Hola soy Madaraki

Mu despierta solo y desnudo después de una noche con Yared, ahora las cosas giran en una espiral sin control, y un nuevo personaje hace su aparición para complicar más las cosas en el santuario y la boda se acerca cada vez más.

El próximo capitulo:

Dama de honor


	8. Dama de honor

CAPITULO 8  
DAMA DE HONOR

El santo de Aries se sentía no solo extraño si no también confundido, había despertado solo y desnudo en la sala de su casa, realmente aquello jamás le había pasado, extrañamente se sentía como si lo hubieran utilizado y abandonado. Intento no pensar en ello y se dio una ducha rápido, se vistió y se dispuso a buscar a Yared, no tardo mucho en dar con la joven pero se quedo mirando desde la distancia, pues Yared estaba entrenando junto con Camus, la pelirroja parecía no solo distraída si no también un poco debilitada, pues Camus bloqueaba con facilidad cada uno de los movimientos de la joven, pero aun y con todo lo anterior parecían estarla pasando bien pues mientras entrenaban platicaban y reían.  
Entonces Camus se puso serio de pronto y una lluvia de chichillas cayo sobre el y Yared, Mu al ver aquello se apresuro a apoyar a su compañero quien logro ponerse a salvo junto con Yared, los dos dorados se pusieron alerta, buscaban localizar a quien había atacado, fue entonces que de nueva cuenta un ataque fue directo hacia Camus quien aparto a Yared para que Mu la protegiera, en ese momento Mu se dio cuenta que lo que pensó eran cuchillas, se trataban de estacas de hielo, aquello no pintaba bien y mas por que aun no veían a su adversario, Camus desplegó su cosmos para localizar al enemigo, un viento helado comenzó a agitarse en el lugar, Mu se encontraba alerta y listo para proteger a Yared quien miraba alrededor obviamente buscando a quien los estaba atacándolos.

Camus logro dar con el enemigo y lo ataco, una figura alta y cubierta con una capa color marrón apareció frente al caballero de Acuario, el enemigo ataco de nuevo, pero Camus logro detener aquel ataque y se dispuso a responder pero sin darse cuenta aquel enemigo se desvaneció frente a el y al siguiente segundo estaba a su espalda con una daga pegada a su cuello, Camus reacciono de inmediato y tomando al enemigo de la capa lo arrojo al frente donde golpeo en suelo con un sonido seco, intento inmovilizar a su oponente pero este se puso de pie de inmediato.

_ Basta, ya no pelen_ Yared hablo con firmeza a lo que el enemigo bajo los puños, Camus aun no parecía convencido de modo que mantuvo la guardia.  
_ Maldita sea, como demonios se supone que me deshaga de el maldito caballero de Aries si no me dejas pelear Yared_ La voz de una mujer se escucho fastidiada ante la interrupción de la pelirroja.  
_ Hania, para empezar el no es el caballero de Aries el es el caballero de Acuario_ la pelirroja se cruzo de brazos mirando reprobatoriamente a la mujer encapuchada quien al escucharla se retiro la capucha, se trataba de una mujer de cabello cobrizo y rizado, llevaba el pelo atado en una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda, tenia los ojos verdes y la piel tan pálida como la de Yared, se acerco a un palmo de Camus quien no entendía lo que pasaba.  
_ Tienes razón se supone que el santo de Aries es lemuriano como tu y el no tiene esos puntos en la cabeza._ el undécimo dorado frunció el entrecejo, le parecía una idiotez que lo confundieran con un lemuriano cuando la principal característica de la raza era tan evidente, la mujer entonces volteo a mirara Mu quien estaba igual o mas confundido que Camus.  
_ Yared… ¿Este es el que se supone se casara contigo?_ Mu asintió pues no le salían las palabras_ Entonces lo mato y nos largamos de aquí.  
Las palabras de la castaña fueron tan calmadas que parecía que no lo decía enserio Yared suspiro con fastidio al escuchar a la mujer.  
_ Hania… Tú no vas a matar a nadie así que ya déjate de boberías.  
_ ¿Entonces si te piensas casar con el? _ Hania se coloco las manos en las caderas y tomando una expresión fastidiada.  
_ Que no, pero tampoco lo vas a matar… ¿Qué no puedes hacer algo que no sea violento?_ La pelirroja cuestiono a la recién llegada, quien como respuesta se encogió de hombros con una expresión socarrona en el rostro.  
_ Bueno, si conoces a Yared y peleas con la técnica de los caballeros de cristal, quiere decir que vienes también del templo del Himalaya_ Camus se veía mas calmado y se acerco a las dos jóvenes.  
_Si, vine por que los malditos del templo no me avisaron que se la habían llevado y nadie va a casarse con esta lindura no sin antes pasar sobre mi cadáver_ Hania abrazo a Yared con fuerza a lo que la pelirroja se quejo por la exagerada fuerza que imprimía su amiga en aquel abrazo, Mu se quedo mirando la escena pues era evidente que ambas eran buenas amigas, aunque por la apariencia y fuerza de la recién llegada era mas que evidente que se trataba de una amazona de pleno derecho, aunque no usaba ningún tipo de mascara, durante el desayuno Yared presento a Hania, quien era su dama de compañía pero también su guardiana, de ahí que fuera tan fuerte mas no una amazona, pero sobre todo ambas eran grandes amigas, los dorados se interesaron de inmediato en saber el por que Hania estaba en el santuario, a lo que ella contó que los sacerdotes sabían de antemano que ella era la primera en oponerse en que separaran a Yared de ella y del templo, por lo que le ocultaron el compromiso y la enviaron a una misión en el circulo ártico y así que no interfiriera en los planes que el patriarca del santuario tenia para la joven, en cuanto regreso, los sacerdotes le habían dicho que la joven ya había sido unida en matrimonio con el santo de Aries, pero después de persuadirlos, le dijeron la verdad que no estaban seguro pues Yared se había rehusado al matrimonio y cuando la dejaron aun no estaba casada, fue por eso que se había decidido a ir a buscarla y así apoyarla para evitar aquella unión.

Por su parte los dorados, en especial Afrodita le contó a Hania acerca de la boda que se llevaría a acabo, tuvo especial detalle en contarle sobre el vestido y los arreglos así como la sortija de compromiso que hacia poco tiempo el santo de Aries le había entregado para hacer publico el compromiso, la guerrera apenas se creía aquello pero en cuanto vio la sortija en el dedo de la pelirroja no tardo en enfrascarse en mas y mas cosas sobre aquella boda, lo que termino en que la castaña se llevo a rastras al santo de Pissis y a Yared para que le mostraran el vestido de novia y todo lo demás.

_Vaya con la amiga de Yared, parece un poco tocada ¿No lo crees?_ Kanon estaba entrenando con Milo y Mu, este ultimo estaba un poco ido por lo que la voz de Kanon lo saco de su ensimismamiento.  
_ Pues solo un poco pero es bastante guapa_ Milo sonreía mientras daba algunos golpes que Kanon esquivo no sin dificultad.  
_ No empieces Milo, ¿Que no tienes algo de decencia?_ Kanon le puso cara de reproche al santo de Escorpión.  
_ Que ganas de atarme, no puedo cortejar a Yared al menos no me niegues a esa castaña tan linda._ Kanon y Mu dieron un suspiro al unísono su amigo no tenia remedio pero era verdad Hania era un punto y aparte de Yared y si Milo la cortejaba no recibiría ningún castigo por parte del patriarca.  
Los tres hombres prefirieron dejar de lado el entrenamiento y se dispusieron a ir a tomar algo a la casa de Aries la más cercana, pero al llegar encontraron a un Camus muy molesto gritando desde afuera, y desde la puerta Hania tenia un puño listo por si se acercaba el santo de Acuario.  
_ ¿Pero que ocurre aquí?_ Mu se acerco a su compañero quien estaba rojo de furia.  
_ Esta mujer maniática, apenas si me acerco un milímetro y se pone en pie de guerra_ Al parecer con el enojo con Hania, Camus había olvidado momentáneamente el enojo que tenía con Mu.  
_ Pues ándate al cuerno caballero, ni tu ni nadie se va a acercar a Yared, ¿Les quedo claro?_ Ante las palabras de la joven todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
_ Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Yared?_ Kanon miro alrededor esperando ver a la pelirroja.  
_ Esta a dentro cambiándose de ropa, pero en cuanto le dije que quería revisar que Yared estuviera bien se ha puesto como loca y me saco de la casa._ Camus explico aquello con furia contenía por la osadía de Hania, pero de pronto aquella expresión decidida y actitud fiera fue sustituida por una de dolor pues Yared la tiro por el pelo.  
_ No molestes a Camus, así que déjalo en paz y lo mismo va para los demás._ La pelirroja apareció reprendiendo a su amiga.  
_ Es mi trabajo protegerte de esta manada de lobos, así que déjame hacer mi trabajo._ Hania se sobo la cabeza para mitigar el dolor del tirón de pelo, pero la respuesta no fue del agrado de Yared quien haciendo a un lado a la castaña se encamino hasta donde se encontraban Mu y los demás.  
_ Pues busca otro trabajo que hacer por que ya no estamos en el templo para que te comportes así._ Tras decir aquello Yared se alejo y con ella Camus, Milo y Kanon, Mu prefirió no ir pues no quería un enfrentamiento con Camus y menos frente a la pelirroja, Hania también se fue evidentemente enfadada, aquella situación se repitió a lo largo del día, cuando Shion se entero de que Hania estaba en el santuario termino en la cama con una jaqueca terrible, pues ahora consideraba que aquello venia a echar por tierra las posibilidades de que la boda se llevara a cabo, pues a lo se entero no tenia ni la mas minima intención de permitir que ningún hombre se acercara a Yared.

Era de noche y en la casa de Aries se encontraban reunidos Afrodita, Yared y Mu, pero esa noche no era una agradable cena para lo que se reunidos, si no para conversar de los acontecimientos que se habían dado aquel día.

_ Pues no se por que tu amiga hace tanto escándalo por los demás, ami Nome ha dicho nada, incluso parece que le caigo bien._ Afrodita dio un sorbo a su te helado, pues pensaba que todos exageraban.  
_ No te ofendas, pero quizás ella no te ve como una amenaza._ Mu digo aquello con tono de que era evidente el por que Hania no se preocupaba por el.  
_ Creo que Mu tiene razón, dudo que Hania te tenga en el mismo saco que los demás._ Ante las palabras de la pareja Afrodita entorno los ojos como dando a entender que sabia perfectamente a lo que se referían.  
_ Bueno ya, dejemos de hablar de mi y hablemos de ti y tu niñera guerrera._ Ambos caballeros pusieron su atención en la pelirroja quien buscaba por donde comenzar.  
_ Bueno verán… Hania viene de una familia que siempre ha protegido a la sacerdotisa del templo, así que eso explica su entrega y dedicación por protegerme y el echo de que me hayan traído aquí a espaldas de ella seguro la ha hecho rabiar y en el momento en que sea definitivamente la esposa de Mu ella ya no tendrá un propósito pues yo ya no seré sacerdotisa.  
Mu y Afrodita no les fue difícil concebir aquella información, pues entendían lo que era tener una misión por la cual dar la vida y el pensar en perder aquel propósito, era simplemente algo terrible mas sin embargo no era del todo malo, pues seguro que pronto habría alguna otra sacerdotisa que tomara el lugar de Yared, seguro en el templo del Himalaya ya habían pesado en ello.  
_ Pero seguro que Hania no sabe que aunque no me case ya no seré la guardiana del sello_ La pelirroja dijo aquella frase con amargura, al escucharla Mu sintió un golpe de nerviosismo en la boca del estomago, pues de inmediato pensó que aquello se debía a lo que hicieron.  
_ No digas eso, seguro si esto se arregla y no te casas podrás volver al templo_ Afrodita intentaba animar a la joven pero esta agacho la cabeza y negó.  
_ Es que… yo ya no puedo serlo por que ya no tengo la pureza que se necesita_ Mu se atraganto con el sorbo de té que estaba bebiendo, Afrodita miro por un momento al santo de Aries, extrañado por aquella reacción.  
_ Tranquila, seguro estas equivocada, eres una persona inocente y pura…_ el doceavo santo miro a Mu y después a Yared con la interrogante dibujada en el rostro.  
_ Los sacerdotes lo sabían, por eso me trajeron aquí para que me casara con Mu._ Afrodita se quedo helado y Mu estaba en estado de Shock pues no sabía que esperar._ pensé que no se habían dado cuenta pero lo supieron todo el tiempo, lo que mi hermano había echo conmigo.  
_ Yared créeme que me va a dar un infarto así que dime por que ya no puedes volver al templo como antes_ Evidentemente por la mente de Afrodita pasaban mil cosas, la joven parecía no darse cuenta el impacto que tenían sus palabras y que podían mal interpretarse de modo que tranquilamente entrelazo las manos y comenzó a explicarles lo que el patriarca le había dicho y que debido a que ella deseaba combatir y ser una guerrera no podía volver al templo como guardiana, ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio, pues mientras que Afrodita pensaba en mil cosas relacionadas con la pureza y castidad perdidas bajo condiciones sumamente subidas de tono, Mu creía a la joven lo bastante ingenua como para decirle a Afrodita lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en el sofá, por el bien de sus nervios el santo de Pissis se retiro a su templo, dejando a la pareja a solas.

_ Yared necesito hablar contigo_ Mu tomo a la joven y la llevo de nuevo a sentarse a la mesa, ella lo miro con tranquilidad_ Es sobre lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, yo se que he hecho mal.  
_ Bueno igual no creo que seas el único yo también estaba ahí por si no lo recuerdas_ El santo de Aries suspiro pues no hallaba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía.  
_ Entiende que esto es muy serio, si alguien se entera seguro mi maestro lo usara en contra nuestra, debemos tener cuidado de que nadie se entere.  
_ ¿Piensas acaso que yo le iré a decirle algo a los demás? En verdad Mu no soy tonta y lo de anoche fue… simplemente no se lo diré a nadie_ las mejillas de la chica se tintaron de carmín y sus ojos rehuían la mirada de Mu, aquella imagen hipnotizo al dorado, pues adoraba ver aquel rostro hermoso al sonrojarse de ese modo, simplemente lo volvía loco y sin saber como sus manos tomaron aquel rostro y sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella.  
_ Acabas de decir que lo que ocurrió anoche ha sido un error y ahora me besas de nuevo.  
_ Lo siento, es solo que no lo puedo evitar_ Mu volvió a besarla, aquella noche se repitió aquel encuentro en la cama del dorado y como la vez anterior a la mañana siguiente también se encontró solo en la cama al despertar y se levanto y vistió para ir a buscar a Yared, la encontró en la puerta del comedor hablando con Hania, June y Marin, al parecer la conversación estaba subiendo de tono pues se notaba que la pelirroja estaba enfadándose, las otras tres mujeres la rodeaban y trataban de calmarla con palabras a media voz, Mu se acerco y disculpándose con las dos amazonas y la joven castaña se dispuso a llevarse a Yared, pero en cuanto alargo la mano Hania le golpeo para que no tocara a la pelirroja.  
_ Largo de aquí carnero, esto es cosa de mujeres y a ella no la vas a tocar_ el tono de la joven era agresivo y su mirada decidida, pero Yared al escucharla le dio un empujón y tomando a Mu por el brazo se alejo dejando atrás al trío. Cuando estuvieron lejos y vieron que las mujeres no los habían seguido y que Mu se aseguro que nadie los escuchaba se dispuso a hablar con Yared, pero en cuanto la miro, se dio cuenta que estaba irritada.  
_ ¿Estas bien?_ Mu dejo de lado lo que había ido a decirle a Yared para darle mas importancia a lo que le ocurría.  
_ No, me siento traicionada, Hania se ha puesto de lado de esas dos y ahora quiere ser la dama de honor y ayudar con la boda._ Yared se cruzo de brazos.

_ Pensé que ella estaba en contra de la boda ¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de parecer?_ El lemuriano se rascaba la cabeza extrañado pues por su reacción le pareció que no quería que el se acercara a Yared.  
_ June y Marin, esas dos no se como pero lo hicieron, y ahora es peor, seguro que antes de la boda me aviento por el acantilado._ Yared ponía cara de enfado y pateaba el suelo de coraje.  
_ Mejor ni digas esas cosas y olvidémonos un rato de ellas. De hecho quería hablar contigo._ Yared freno su rabieta y calmando su enojo concentro su atención en Mu, pero este de pronto se vio cohibido y con la mente desconectada del cerebro no encontraba las palabras para expresarse.  
_ ¿Qué pasa? Habla que es lo que quieres decirme_ Mu respiro profundamente, no debía perder el control.  
_ Es solo que quería saber como te sientes, bueno tu sabes antier fue la primera vez y anoche bueno…_ el santo de Aries miro a Yared quien tenia un semblante serio como si intentara descifrar lo que el quería decirle.  
_ Yo me siento bien, pero tú no pareces estarlo, ¿A que viene eso?  
_ Bueno es que ayer cuando desperté no te encontré y hoy ha ocurrido igual, pensé que quizás te sentías incomoda por dormir conmigo._ Mu se sonrojo, pero al momento su semblante cambio de la pena a la extrañeza pues la joven le sonrío.  
_ No te preocupes, la verdad es que no me siento mal por dormir a tu lado, pero no creo que sea bueno que al despertar sea a mi a quien veas a tu lado, creo que eso solo te haría aceptar el echo de casarnos y eso es algo que no ni tu ni yo queremos.  
Mu comprendió aquel razonamiento, le extrañaba no haberlo entendido desde el primer momento, pues el mismo lo había echo con las mujeres con las que había llegado a "dormir", aunque el jamás durmió en la cama de ellas, prefería que en cuanto el sexo terminaba solo tomar un baño e irse del lugar, de ese modo no tomaba cariño a la persona con quien había estado pues a la maña siguiente despertaba solo y en su propia cama, pero esta vez al ser el a quien dejaran en el lecho, se sentía utilizado, seguro ella no lo hacia con trasfondo, pues solo usaba la lógica para justificar sus acciones.  
_ Mu, ¿A ti te molesta que te deje solo? ¿Preferirías verme a tu lado al despertar? _ Las preguntas sacaron a Mu de sus pensamientos y al ver el rostro de ella se dio cuenta que había dejado ver algo de lo que pasaba por su mente.  
_ No, no te preocupes la verdad prefiero que las cosas sean así, yo tampoco quiero que el que despertemos juntos sea motivo de que la resignación se apodere de nosotros y terminemos haciendo lo que no queremos_ Mu le acaricio la cabeza a Yared y le dio un beso en la frente.  
_ Que bien el patriarca estará feliz cuando se entere que van progresando muchachos._ Aquella voz era un grito triunfal, la pareja se separo y voltearon mirar a quien les hablaba.  
_ ¿Que haces espiándonos Aioria?_ El santo de leo se acerco unos pasos con una amplia sonrisa Mu sentía el cuerpo helado por el nervio de lo que hubiese escuchado su compañero.  
_ No me levantes falsos Mu, yo solo pasaba por aquí y vi lo romántico que eres con tu futura esposa, el vivir juntos los ha estado ayudado._ El leonino tenia una expresión socarrona al decir aquellas palabras.  
_ Tú vas a venir conmigo ahora gato, Yared te veo después._ La joven asintió mientras Mu tomaba a al joven dorado y lo llevaba casi arrastras hacia otro lugar para averiguar que tanto había escuchado, afortunadamente Aioria no había escuchado nada de la conversación pues andaba distraído con lo de la despedida de soltero.  
_ Que genio el tuyo yo solo bromeaba, no le diré nada al patriarca._ Aioria tenia una expresión de cachorro pues en verdad pensó que había enfurecido a su compañero.  
_ Mas te vale, ya bastante es soportar a Afrodita como para que le hagas la segunda.  
_ Ya te entendí no te preocupes, por cierto te quería decir algo aunque no se si sea buena idea decírselo a Yared._ Mu dejo de lado su disgusto pues el repentino cambio de Aioria le alerto de que era algo serio.  
_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con su amiga que ha llega al santuario?

Aioria meneo la cabeza en una negativa se acerco a su amigo con expresión seria, en verdad se le notaba que lo que fuera a decir era cosa importante.  
_ El patriarca ha dicho que pronto Mascara de Muerte saldrá de su confinamiento._ a Mu se le fue la mandíbula al piso, no podía creer que su maestro fuera a dejar salir a Mascara tan pronto.  
_ ¿Pero que piensa acaso mi maestro? ¿Cuando será que lo deje salir?  
_ Cálmate ha dicho que seria pronto pero dudo que sea antes de la boda, con suerte y lo deje salir el mismo día o un día después, como sea quería que lo supieras._ Mu se quedo pensando en lo que podía ocurrir no quería ir a hablar con su maestro al respecto pues no sabia como reaccionaria.  
_ ¿Quién mas lo sabe?_ Mu pregunto sin ver a Aioria.  
_ Nadie mas, yo me entere por casualidad, por eso no puedo decirte a ciencia cierta cuando lo dejara salir.  
_ Aioria, no le digas a Yared seguro se pondrá nerviosa en cuanto sepa que Mascara puede estar pronto por el santuario, y por lo que mas quieras no le digas nada a nadie mas entendido, no quiero que Yared se entere por alguien y la pase mal.  
Mu se retiro tras haber echo que Aioria le jurara que se mantendría callado aquel asunto, debía averiguar cuando tenia pensado su maestro liberar a Mascara y si es que había alguna condición para que saliera.

En esas estaba cavilando el santo de Aries cuando de pronto el estruendo de gritos y demás cosas provenientes de su casa lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, al entrar en la casa la sala estaba patas arriba, Camus abrazaba a Yared quien también se aferraba al cuerpo del francés Afrodita trataba de contener a Hania quien estaba histérica y buscaba lanzarle cuanto encontraba a la pelirroja aquello desconcertó a Mu, pero aprovechando que Hania estaba demasiado ocupada lidiando con Afrodita, tomo a la castaña por los brazos y la inmovilizo, Hania gritaba e intentaba liberarse pero Mu no se la dejo fácil un par de veces logro patear al santo de Aries pero este resistió hasta que consiguió someterla.  
_ Ya cálmate, esta es mi casa y te exijo respeto así que cálmate si no quieres que me enoje y decida ponerte en tu lugar._ El lemuriano fue tajante, Hania respiraba entrecortadamente tenia la cara roja de furia y los mechones de cabello se le pegaban en la frente debido al sudor, con un movimiento brusco se soltó y miro a los presentes con expresión furibunda.  
_ Vete… No creo que quieras enfrentar a tres dorados._ Camus y Mu asintieron secundando del doceavo santo.  
_ Esto no termina aquí Yared no soy entupida y ami no me engañas algo estas ocultándome y te juro que me enterare, esto no se queda así._ Tras aquella amenaza la chica se retiro, Yared seguía abrazando fuertemente a Camus en verdad parecía estar asustada por como se había puesto Hania.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a ella?_ Mu miro a sus camaradas esperando una explicación.  
_ Esta loca, se ha puesto a interrogar a Yared sobre su estancia en el santuario y de pronto se ha puesto así._ Afrodita miro unos arreglos que le había llevado a Yared evaluando lo mal que estaban.  
_ Esa tipa se cree que puede venir a gobernar a Yared, no se tu Mu pero en lo que ami respecta no quiero que se le acerque de nuevo, ella no tiene por que soportar esto._ Camus aun sostenía a Yared en sus brazos, quien al parecer no tenia intención de soltar al santo de Acuario.  
_ Pues yo tampoco quiero pero…_ Mu paro en seco lo que estaba diciendo pues Camus lo fulmino con la mirada.  
_ ¿Pero que? ¿Es que acaso vas a dejar que esa mujer pise de nuevo la casa de Aries?_ Mu intentaba pero no lograba articular palabra, Camus parecía irritado con la reacción del lemuriano_ Mu independientemente de si quieres o no casarte, eres el santo de Aries y ella esta bajo tu cuidado y si vas a permitir que esto se repita me veré en la necesidad de llevarme a Yared conmigo.  
Afrodita y Mu palidecieron al escuchar a Camus, este le dijo algo a Yared al oído y después se marcho dejándolos en la casa de Aries, al poco tiempo los tres estaban poniendo en orden el desastre que había quedado.  
_ Yared ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Camus?_ Afrodita pregunto mientras recogía los trozos de una jarrón roto.  
_ Bueno no era nada, solo me dijo que estuviera tranquila._ La pelirroja estaba levantando algunos adornos que habían terminado esparcidos por debajo de una mesa.  
_ Seguro te lo dijo por que hay que pasar por la casa de Cáncer para llegar a al de Acuario._ Mu quien había terminado de acomodar el sofá miro a Yared y a Afrodita.  
_ Como sea eso no me importa, no quiero que Camus o tu tengan una discusión con Hania ya han visto como es, aunque tampoco quiero que Camus se enoje contigo.  
_ ¿Y que harás entonces carnero?_ Afrodita termino se levanto con los trozos del jarrón en las manos.  
_ No me queda de otra más que asegurarme de que Hania no venga a molestar aquí.  
_ ¿Entonces vas a enfrentarte a ella para evitar que Camus se lleve a Yared? Yo sabia que serias un gran esposo y protegerías a tu prometida a capa y espada_ al caballero de Pissis le brillaban los ojos como si se imaginara la escena de Mu protegiendo a Yared, la pareja dejo escapar un suspiro al unísono pero ninguno le dijo nada al doceavo santo pues ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a sus tonterías.  
_ Yared, ahora que lo pienso antes el solo echo de mencionar que pasaras por el templo de Cáncer te hacia ponerte muy nerviosa pero ahora que Camus ha mencionado llevarte pareces muy calmada._ El santo de Aries miraba a la pelirroja con algo de intriga pues recordaba el día que Camus intento hacerla cruzar aquel templo.  
_ Bueno ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde lo ocurrido, además Mascara esta confinado en las celdas del templo principal y… Bueno se que Camus no permitiría que me ocurriera nada malo.

Mu asintió y siguieron poniendo las cosas en orden, Afrodita miraba con una sonrisa a la pareja, al poco rato Saga se paso a buscar a Yared, Mu dejo que el santo de Géminis se llevara a la joven con la advertencia de que tuviera cuidado con Hania.  
_ Ya se ha encendido la chispa del amor_ Afrodita soltó aquella frase apenas se fueron Saga y Yared.  
_ No empieces, solo no quiero que la este molestando esa mujer_ Mu hablaba despreocupadamente.  
_ Si claro hazte el desentendido, te ha molestado que ella se siente a salvo con Camus cerca de ella. _ Afrodita le picaba la paciencia a Mu quien entorno los ojos y se dispuso a ignorar a su compañero, pero este continuo.  
_ Ya basta no es eso…_ Mu no encontraba que decir por que ni el mismo sabia que le pasaba.  
_ Por que no eres honesto y aceptas que te has enamorado de Yared._ Al escuchar aquello el cuerpo de Mu se puso tenso como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiese atravesado el cuerpo.  
_ Yo no estoy enamorado de ella, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?_ El semblante del lemuriano era de disgusto, Afrodita se cruzo de brazos y miro con serenidad a su camarada.  
_ Entonces si no es amor que es lo que tienes, te he notado como te has incomodado por como se porto Camus.

Ambos caballeros se miraron por unos momentos, primero ambos mantenían la mirada fría e inexpresiva, al poco Mu suavizo el rictus que se apreciaba en su mandíbula, Afrodita ladeo un poco la cabeza analizando la nueva expresión en el rostro del lemuriano quien tomo aire y lo soltó suavemente en un leve suspiro.  
_ No es amor lo que siento por ella_ Por fin el primer guardián rompió el silencio.  
_ Entonces ¿Que es lo que sientes por ella?_ El santo de Pissis hablo con vos suave para alentar a su compañero a hablar.  
_ Es lastima, siento lastima por Yared, esta sola entregada a un destino que no desea, alejada de su hogar y ahora quien creció con ella tuvo aquel arrebato hacia ella y yo… Yo no se que hacer, soy con quien debe casarse y no puedo hacer nada por ella…_ Mu guardo silencio, pues sentía que se había aprovechado de ella, de la situación de estar sola en aquel lugar, tomo la soledad que Yared sentía y sacio su deseo de poseerla.  
_ Mu, no puedo creer tus palabras, se que no la amas pero ella será tu esposa, desgraciadamente no lo pueden evitar, se que he intentado mantener viva la esperanza de que loguen evitar esa unión, pero en el fondo tu, yo y todo el santuario sabíamos que era imposible evitarlo, si no la amas al menos, intenta ser feliz y hacerla feliz a ella.

Mu agacho la cabeza y no pronuncio palabra, el silencio de había apoderado del primer templo, Afrodita suspiro y acto seguido se despidió de Mu, solo diciéndole que pensara lo que le había dicho sobre buscar algo de felicidad dentro de aquel embrollo.  
La tarde había caído y en el dormitorio de las amazonas el incidente de Hania con Yared no había pasado inadvertido, Shaina, Marin y June eran quienes mas interesadas estaban en saber por que se había molestado la guerrera de hielo con su amiga, después de un buen rato hablando con ella Hania les dijo lo que había ocurrido, al principio parecía cosa seria, pero después de un rato las amazonas se dieron cuenta que no era tan grabe, pues el problema se había desatado cuando Hania intento saber sobre como lo había pasado desde que vivía en el santuario, a lo que la joven lemuriana se había limitado a responder con evasivas, algo extraño ya que entra las dos nunca habían existido secretos ya que se contaban todo, pero ahora Yared no quería contarle nada a Hania, aquello enfado a la castaña quien haciendo uso de su poderoso cosmos intento intimidar a Yared para que hablara pero esta se limito a darle respuestas superfáciles, sobre todo se enfocaba en hablarle de la boda, por lo que la poca paciencia de Hania se agoto y fue cuando arremetió contra su amiga, el santo de Pissis que estaba ahí intento calmarla pero no logro gran cosa, y al escuchar los improperios que gritaba Hania contra Yared el santo de Acuario aprecio para proteger a la joven, ya por ultimo el futuro esposo de Yared había legado para poner fin a la rabieta de Hania.

_Mira que te has pasado, si algo es seguro es que Yared se ha ganado el afecto de la mayoría de los dorados, sobre todo de Camus_ June tenia el rostro apoyado en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda jugaba con su mascara.  
_ Y vaya que si, Camus la ocultaba de nosotras para que no eligiera las cosas de la boda._ Marin agito la cabeza recordando el enojo que sintió cuando después de mucho se enteraron que la joven se ocultaba en la casa de Acuario.  
_ Bueno ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Yared ha trabado amistad con los dorados, era de esperarse va a casarse con uno, pero por que tanta terquedad en que te cuente de cómo ha vivido aquí, yo en lo personal no le he vito hacer nada mas que entrenar y andar huyendo de ellas dos_ Shaina señalo a sus compañeras quienes le hicieron una mueca de disgusto.  
_ Es por que ya no es la misma, se que tiene algo diferente pero no se que es, se que me oculta algo y no averiguare._ Había se veía decidida, ante eso, June y Marin se miraron sonriendo al parecer las dos tenían la misma idea.

Hola soy Madaraki.

Las amazonas y Hania se han aliado para sus respectivos objetivos, y Yared tiene que buscar como librarse de ellas, y la Despedida de soltero organizada por Aioria se convierte en una fiesta desenfrenada, Shion decide hablar con Yared pues se siente intranquilo.

El próximo capitulo

Despedida de soltero


	9. Despedida de soltero

CAPITULO 9  
DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

Los preparativos de la boda estaban casi listos, todo mundo en el santuario estaba entusiasmado pues a todas vistas aquel seria el acontecimiento del siglo, Hania era oficialmente la dama de honor, a raíz de eso Yared no podía escapar de las obligaciones de decidir cosas para la boda pues Hania se las ingeniaba para tener siempre el ojo puesto sobre Yared.

Mu por otro lado, se sentía estresado por el echo de que no había podido hablar con Camus de nuevo y con Saga tampoco pues este había estado ocupado, pero el echo de que había dormido con Yared no le facilitaba las cosas, pues durante todo el tiempo que Kiki estuvo fuera del santuario, el y Yared durmieron juntos, de modo que una parte de el estaba agradecido de no hablar con ninguno de sus dos compañeros.

_ Mu, que bueno verte_ Saiya saludo con alegría al dorado, Ikki y Hyoga iban junto con el.  
_ Hola muchachos, que les trae por aquí, pensé que se habían quedado en Atenas._ Mu sonreía al verlos pues era bien sabido que los caballeros de bronce eran un poco mimados y preferían pasar el tiempo en la cuidad que en el santuario si les era posible.  
_ Estas loco, no íbamos a perdernos tu despedida de soltero_ Ikki le dio una palmada en el hombro a Mu mientras sonreía.  
_ Será genial, no podíamos perdérnosla, además Aioria insistió muchísimo en que seria algo fantástico_ Hyoga se notaba animado al decir aquellas palabras.  
_ Espero que la disfruten, por que yo no pienso ir, ya se lo había dicho a Aioria_ Mu frunció el entrecejo con un poco de pena al decirles aquello a los jóvenes de bronce.  
_ Pero no es justo sin el novio no será divertido.  
_ Si el pony tiene razón lo divertido de las despedidas de soltero es despedir al soltero.  
Ikki tenia una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios, Hyoga lo miro y solo acertó a mal disimular la risa.

_ Por favor, se la pasaran muy bien sin mi, se que Aioria se encargara de ello._ Los tres santos de bronce pusieron cara de fastidio pues en verdad esperaban ver en la despedida al futuro novio.  
_ Esta bien no te insistiremos por ahora, pero por favor piénsatelo bien antes de decir que no iras definitivamente.  
Seiya y los demás se despidieron Mu les dijo que se lo pensaría pero que no les prometía nada, en verdad todos sus amigos estaban emocionados con la idea de la despedida de soltero, en parte le hacia gracia pues parecían niños en espera de la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Marin, June y Hania estaban las tres sentadas fuera del templo de Aries esperando a Yared, después del desplante que había echo la joven castaña a su amiga en el templo de Aries se había vuelto muy unida a las dos amazonas, desde entonces la pobre pelirroja poco podía escapar de esas tres amenos que Mu o Camus la rescataran pues Saga seguía estando atrapado por las peticiones que Athena le pedía a cada momento y terminaba saliendo del santuario para cumplirlas.

_ Bueno parece que todo va de maravilla ¿No crees Hania?_ Marin estaba garabateando en una libreta mientras esperaban.  
_ Yo no estoy tan segura que las cosas vallan tan bien._ June se cruzo de brazos con actitud desganada.  
_ Estoy de acuerdo con la rubia, si las cosas fueran tan bien como dices no estaríamos solamente andando de un lado a otro con idioteces de esa boda._ Hania hablo con un tono amargo pues Yared seguía sin decirle nada de lo que Hania le preguntaba.  
_ Vamos, veras que si no habla en alguna de las salidas la haremos hablar en la despedida de soltera._ Marin dijo aquello con un tono un tanto travieso.  
_ Si, pero si la embriagan para que hable no se vayan a pasar, no tolera el alcohol_ la castaña les advirtió enfatizando las ultimas palabras.  
_ Tranquila, no le pasara nada a tu nena_ June le dio unas palmaditas a Hania en el brazo para que se calmara.  
_ Hania, no te has puesto a pensar que quizás a Yared no le gusten las chicas._ Los ojos de Hania se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las palabras de Marin.  
_ No digas tonterías, somos la una para la otra, yo la he protegido todo el tiempo y no dejare que un caballero así sea uno dorado quiera quitármela._ Las dos amazonas se intimidaron un poco ante la reacción de Hania pues era evidente que el solo pensar en que Yared se casara con Mu le hacia hervir la sangre.  
_ Ya cálmate que te puede escuchar Yared_ June hablaba en voz queda pues sabia que de un momento a otro la pelirroja parecería.  
Hania se intento calmar y al poco apareció Yared, estaba lista para salir pero era evidente que lo hacia por que la obligaban no por gusto propio.

En la sala del patriarca, Shion y Dhoko conversaban sobre lo ajetreado que se estaban tornando las cosas con la boda ya tan cercana pues faltaban unas cuantas semanas.  
_ Shion, se que ya te lo he dicho antes pero…_ El antiguo caballero de Aries levanto la mano para interrumpir a su amigo.

_ Dhoko, entiendo la negativa de Mu y Yared a casarse pero, necesitan entender que es por un bien mayor.  
_ Vamos si hablas sobre la longevidad de su raza te recuerdo que yo no soy un lemuriano y aun sigo aquí._ El maestro de libra sonrío ampliamente.  
_ Te recuerdo que la razón por la que sigues aquí es por que recibiste la bendición de Athena y el secreto para poder vivir tanto tiempo, pero ahora que ya no estas frente a la cascada de Rozan las cosas son diferentes y comenzaras a envejecer de manera normal nuevamente._ El patriarca suspiro con pesar ante la idea de que su mas grande amigo lo dejaría en algún momento.  
_ Tranquilo, sabes que nadie puede vivir eternamente, pero el que estés obligándolos a casarse… podría llevarlos o no querer vivir sus vidas.  
_ ¿Qué es lo que intentas decid Dhoko?_ Shion se irguió en su asiento mirando a su amigo, quien con una expresión de congoja se dispuso a responder.  
_ Me preocupa que Mu o Yared dejen de vivir por esta decisión que has tomado, Mu siempre ha sido un caballero entregado a su deber, las cosas podrían cambiar y en cuanto a Yared… es evidente que es una chica muy arrebatada, no se que podría hacer.

Las palabras de Dhoko dejaron pensativo al patriarca, era verdad que había pensado en la negativa de la pareja al matrimonio pero jamás se sentó a tratar de persuadirlos de que era lo mejor para su raza, era posible que aquella decisión suya pudiera provocar, que perdiera a su pupilo e incluso a la joven, aquel golpe de realidad hizo que sus pensamientos se cimbraran, en verdad le preocupaba su discípulo pues lo había visto desde que era muy pequeño, pero le preocupaba mas Yared, quien era totalmente desconocida para todos.

_ Tienes toda la razón, creo que deberé hablar con ellos._ Shion se puso en pie y se encamino a la entrada.  
_ ¿Piensas ir ahora mismo a hablar con ellos?_ Dhoko se cruzo de brazos y frunció el entrecejo.  
_ No deseo posponerlo más tiempo viejo amigo._ Tras decir aquellas palabras Shion salio de la sala y se encamino a buscar a la joven pelirroja ya que sentía era prioritario hablar con ella más que con Mu.

Pero lo que le esperaba al patriarca no se lo esperaba pues al llegar al décimo templo encontró a Yared platicando con Camus, ambos se quedaron viendo al patriarca quien tenia el rostro pálido y los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
_ Su ilustrísima, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?_ Camus se puso en pie para corroborar que el patriarca estaba bien.  
_ Si Camus me encuentro perfectamente, solo necesito hablar un momento con Yared.  
Al escuchar al patriarca la joven parecía no creerlo pues tenia la confusión dibujada en el rostro, al cabo de unos momentos la joven y el patriarca salieron del templo y se sentaron en los escalones como lo haría con cualquier otro caballero.  
_ Pensé que no deseabas cruzar el cuarto templo, pero me has dado una gran sorpresa._ Shion miro a la joven quien asintió sin mirarle.  
_ Bueno sin Mascara de Muerte ahí no veo por que no, además extrañaba leer con Camus.  
_ Bien… Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, quiero saber sobre ti, ¿Como te sientes ahora después de todo este tiempo en el santuario y al estar tan próxima la boda?  
Shion se quedo mirando a la joven quien parecía poner en orden todo lo que tenía en la mente y pensar en que seria lo mejor para responderle.  
_ Vera… me tiene sin cuidado todo, de igual modo no puedo regresar al templo y de todos modos me harán casarme con Mu._ El semblante de la joven era duro, evidentemente no deseaba mostrar lo que en realidad sentía.  
_ Yared, piensa tus palabras detenidamente, incluso aquí tienes un futura mas aya de ser la esposa del santo de Aries, pero no puedes verlo si no abres los ojos y observas._ El patriarca miro como las facciones de la joven lemuriana cambiaban de la frialdad y dureza a la suavidad al pensar en las palabras que acaban de decirle el patriarca.  
_ ¿Es que acaso cambiaria eso algo?_ aquella pregunta fue dura y golpeo con fuerza la mente del patriarca_ Un futuro impuesto no es un futuro real.  
_ No lo tomes así_  
_ Como desea que lo tome, no he podido tener elección de nada._ Yared había interrumpido a Shion de modo abrupto pero hablando en tono suave._ Con su permiso, deseo continuar con lo que hacia antes de esta conversación.  
Yared se disculpo y regreso al interior del templo, Shion pudo ver como la joven calmo a Camus dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo y tomando un libro de la mesa comenzó a buscar una página, cuando la encontró se sentó en el suelo junto a Camus y comenzó a leer en voz alta, Shion se dio cuenta que aquella joven estaba firme en su decisión, sabia que no quería estar ahí que no deseaba el futuro que se mostraba frente a ella y estaba dispuesta a luchar por cambiarlo, aunque le parecía que no haría nada tan critico como Dhoko temía.

Shion se puso en pie y dio una ultima mirada a Yared quien seguía leyendo para Camus, por algún extraño motivo, quizás solo fue un instante, logro ver un delicado destello en sus ojos dorados, pero cuando volvió a mirar, parecía que aquella imagen había sido solo producto de su imaginación.

Después de mucho insistir los santos lograron convencer a Mu de asistir a su despedida de soltero, aunque a regañadientes pues seguía considerándolo una mala idea, el lugar del evento era el mismo bar en el que Mu se había declarado comprometido, el lugar estaba totalmente preparado para la ocasión, y los santos comenzaron a llegar, a Mu le impresiono ver que incluso los guerreros de Asgard estaban ahí, los santos de bronce también no solo los Seiya y los demás, si no también, Jabu y los demás que no recordaba sus nombres, la fiesta comenzó y todo parecía ir bien, incluso Mu estaba comenzando a disfrutar de la fiesta, fue entonces que de pronto el santo de Aries se dio cuenta de la presencia de Camus y Saga, aquello dejo un tanto impresionado a Mu quien no se esperaba que sus camaradas aparecieran por ahí, bueno al menos no a Camus.

Mu se acerco para platicar con ellos, afortunadamente Camus había dejado fuera su mal genio para disfrutar de la velada, Saga acababa de llegar del ultimo encargo de Athena, al poco la fiesta comenzó a animarse, pues la música comenzó a sonar mas movida y entraron un grupo de chicas obviamente para divertir a los presentes, en algún otro momento los santos habrían guardado la compostura, pero aquella era una noche para disfrutar, las chicas sacaron a bailar a los caballeros quienes no opusieron resistencia, Aioria envío a dos de las chicas para que sacaran a Mu a bailar, pero como era de esperarse este se resistió, pero al poco Milo e Ikki empujaron al santo de Aries a la pista donde las dos mujeres lo atraparon en medio de ellas mientras bailaban, el Lemuriano tenia la cara roja como un carbón encendido, pero las cosas estaban por subir de tono, pues las dos mujeres comenzaron a sacarse los vestidos que traían puestos quedándose con pequeños bikinis, los presentes aplaudieron aquello mientras el futuro novio sentía que quería salir huyendo de ahí.  
_ Ni lo intentes Mu, no te vas a poder tele portar, hemos puesto un campo para evitar que escapes de la fiesta._ Saga grito alzando la copa y poniéndole una sonrisa malévola a Mu.  
_ Serán malditos, lo tenían planeado cierto Aioria_ Mu grito al verse acorralado.  
_ Y para que te digo que no_ Todos rieron al ver atrapado a Mu en aquella fiesta de soltero.

Las cosas comenzaron a mejorar para los presentes, aunque no tanto para algunos, empezando por Mu quien seguía intentando huir de ahí, otro era Shun pues era de naturaleza tímida eso sin contar el echo de que las chicas lo miraban como un lindo cachorrito, otro que no se la pasaba muy bien era Shiryu, pues recordaba que Sunrey le había advertido que si se enteraba que aquella fiesta había mujeres se enteraría, motivo por el cual era el blanco de las bromas de los caballeros de bronce y plata.

_ No puedo creer que en verdad Aioria hubiera echo la fiesta con mujeres, ¿Que no le bastaba reunirnos y punto? _ Mu se acerco a Afrodita quien estaba en la barra bebiendo una cerveza.  
_ Ya carnerito, era de esperarse que hiciera algo así, ya no te quejes y mejor trata de pasarla bien.  
_ Para ti es fácil como no eres el que esta enredado en esas cosas por eso te es fácil decir las cosas._ El primer santo estaba fastidiado y el ver la actitud relajada del doceavo caballero sentía que le hervía la sangre.  
_ Por eso agradezco que a mi maestro le importara un rábano lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, siempre que fuera un buen aspirante a la armadura de Pissis._ Afrodita le guiñó el ojo a Mu de modo coqueto lo que hizo que el santo de Aries sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.  
_ Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso, me das miedo cuando lo haces.  
_ Vamos carenero, eres un hombre apuesto y fuerte y dentro de poco serás solo de Yared así que déjame aprovechar al menos esta noche_ Afrodita le acaricio un mechón lila a Mu quien palideció ante aquel gesto._ Cálmate solo estoy jugando, no eres mi tipo.

Afrodita reía a carcajadas mientras que Mu ponía cara de pocos amigos, en verdad aquello no le agradaba pues Afrodita no era el primero que lo intentaba ligar, pero al parecer era la maldición de su raza, el tener facciones finas y esa belleza exótica.  
De pronto se escucho una ráfaga de gritos y vítores cuando dos de las chicas subieron a una mesa y comenzaron a bailar mientras se empapaban el cuerpo con agua.  
_ Esto se va a poner muy interesante ¿No lo crees así Mu?  
_ Ya te dije que no te me acerques así Afrodita, me das miedo._ Mu alejo un poco a Afrodita de si.  
_ Tranquilo carnero, de tenerte a ti a una de esas bellezas créeme no dudaría ni un instante en llevarme a esas chicas conmigo, lo que no hace que el darles un par de sustos no sea divertido._ Mu se quedo impresionado pues si bien era evidente que el doceavo caballero había bebido algo de alcohol, no estaba borracho como para no saber lo que decía.  
_ Pero yo… bueno todo el santuario piensa que tu y…_ Afrodita soltó una carcajada tan sonora que podía escucharse claramente sobre la música.  
_ Si lo se, que yo soy pareja de Camus, pero ni en mis peores días lo elegiría a el, prefiero una mujer con buenas curvas y con calor en la piel, en lugar de la hielera andando._aquella declaración dejo a Mu de una pieza, pero al menos podía saber que Camus y afrodita no tenían nada entre si.

La despedida de soltero continúo de modo relativamente normal, hasta que pronto Aioria llevo a Mu al centro de la pista y lo hizo sentarse en una silla, la música se apago y el santo de Leo comenzó a hablar, diciendo un discurso sobre lo mucho que Mu extrañaría la soltería si tan solo la hubiese disfrutado y demás bromas alusivas a la seriedad del primer santo, cuando termino con aquella cómico discurso, propuso un brindis por la felicidad de Mu en su faceta como hombre casado, todos alzaron sus bebidas y cuando se efectúo el brindis, la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, las chicas que estaban dispersas se juntaron y comenzaron a bailar alrededor de Mu quien, no podía creer que de nuevo lo tenían acorralado, pero ahora las cosas estaban subiendo de tono pues aquella mujeres se rozaban sensualmente en su cuerpo, intento ponerse en pie, pero un par de manos sobre su pecho lo empujaron haciéndolo volver de nuevo a la silla, los cuerpos húmedos por el sudor y el agua seguían danzando con sensualidad, los brazos delgados y hermosos se movían en el aire incitándolo a unirse a la danza de aquellas mujeres, las luces bailaban alrededor iluminando todo con colores, de pronto una exclamación se elevo proveniente de los caballeros presentes y aumento hasta convertirse en un griterío.

El dorado no entendía que iba su mente estaba absorta en salir del muro que formaban esas mujeres a su alrededor, no fue hasta que una caricia le rozó el rostro y se poso en su pecho sujeto apenas de su cuello, fue cuando entendió el por que de la ovación de los presentes, una de las chicas, una morena que bailaba frente a el, se había despojado del sostén el cual ahora reposaba sobre el Lemuriano quien tenia los ojos como platos y el rostro pálido, las demás imitaron a su compañera y se despojaron de sus diminutos sostenes, pero guardaban el recato de cubrirse los pechos con el cabello o las manos, pero sin duda la morena que había iniciado aquel show era la mas atrevida, pues a pesar de poseer un alarga melena con la cual poder cubrir su desnudez como sus compañeras dejaba que sus pechos quedaran a la vista, Mu no podía creer lo que pasaba estaba petrificado, pues si bien el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer no le era extraño, un espectáculo así le parecía simplemente increíble, pues no podía creer la naturalidad con la que esa mujer mostraba su cuerpo semidesnudo a un grupo de hombres. Las ovaciones volvieron a aumentar cuando aquella morena puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Mu y se sentó en sus rodillas, al sentir el cuerpo de aquella morena acercarse a el no necesito verla para darse cuenta que se había despojado de la única prenda que le quedaba y ahora estaba totalmente desnuda, en un movimiento Mu se puso en pues sin siquiera preocuparse de que aquella mujer cayo al suelo, todos guardaron silencio y vieron al futuro novio salir del bar, Aioria indico a las chicas que siguieran bailando para así dejar de lado lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mu sentía que el cuerpo le ardía, no podía creer que Aioria se hubiera pasado de ese modo, permitir mujeres desnudas en aquella fiesta, no la verdad es que aquello le tenía sin cuidado, pero aquello le hizo recordad aquella primera vez con Yared, se sentía mareado, en solo pensar en Yared en el momento en el que una mujer se desnudaba frete a el, simplemente sentía como si le hubiera faltado el respeto a la pelirroja.

_ ¿Mu estas bien?_ Saga venia tras el, se notaba preocupado.  
_ Mas o menos, solo es que no me agradan estas cosas, Aioria se ha pasado en verdad_ Mu se paso la mano por los cabellos lilas.  
_ Si lo se, pero no tenias que dejar caer así a la pobre muchacha, seguro mañana tendrá un moretón en el trasero_ Aquello hizo que los dos caballeros soltaran a reír.  
_ Se que debería disculparme pero no quiero regresar, no quiero volver a estar atrapado entre esas mujeres_ Mu frunció el entrecejo pues en verdad no quería volver a la fiesta.  
_ Esta bien, seguro de aquí en mas las cosas se irán poniendo mas fuertes, mejor nos regresamos al santuario te parece._ Mu agradeció que Saga pensara igual que el en alejarse de la fiesta, emprendieron el camino de regreso, conversando mas que nada sobre las cosas que Athena le había pedido a Saga que fuera a buscar, en verdad a veces su Diosa se comportaba como una niña caprichosa, pues había enviado a Saga en una misión muy importante según decía ella, pero aquella misión solo consistía en buscar los adornos para sus vestidos o el obsequio para la futura novia y para la pareja, también en que buscara ciertos perfumes que la Diosa adoraba y que para su mala fortuna había dejado en Japón, aquello era una tontería pero quemas podía hacer el caballero de Géminis mas que obedecer después de todo se lo debía pues había sido el quien intento matarla en mas de una ocasión, de modo que estaba en deuda con la Diosa.

_ Me entere que Camus esta molesto contigo por lo que paso cuando salimos del bar ese día, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a la hielera?_ Aquella pregunta fue tan repentina que Mu paro en seco.  
_ Bueno pensé que el estaba enamorado de Yared, pero creo que me equivoque eso o no quiere admitirlo._ El Lemuriano reemprendió el su andar, ya estaban en la explanada principal del santuario, todo estaba en silencio.  
_ ¿Sabias que Yared ha superado su miedo al cuarto templo?_ Saga sonreía aquella noticia parecía agradarle.  
_ Si, Kanon me lo dijo, al parecer extrañaba estar con Camus y sus libros.  
_ No es por nada pero desde hace dos semanas que siento como si el templo de Cáncer estuviera mas lúgubre, como cuando Mascara tenia esa horrible colección de rostros por todos lados, no se si me entiendes._ Mu asintió pues era imposible olvidar aquello._ Creo que el templo extraña a su guardián.  
_ ¿Es eso posible?_ Esta vez fue saga quien asintió.  
_ Como sea no me agrada, mas después de lo que ocurrió con Yared, la verdad el cuarto templo ya ha visto demasiadas atrocidades, a veces pienso que aquel santo del que nos cuenta el maestro de Libra, Manigoldo creo era su nombre, era una versión menos tétrica de Mascara… A todo esto ¿Sabes cual es el nombre del cangrejo?  
_ No, solo se que es italiano, no recuerdo que aya dicho su nombre, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Saga?_ Mu no entendía a que iba ala conversación.  
_ Solo ideas, quizás ese tipo Manigoldo reencarno en Mascara y ahora quiere hacer lo que no pudo en el pasado, como sea Mascara sigue estando un tanto mal de la cabeza._ Habían legado al templo de Aries, Mu encendió la luz y en el sofá estaba Yared profundamente dormida, un rubor inundo el rostro de Mu pues por un instante recordó lo que había sentido en el bar hace solo un rato antes.

_ ¿Crees que te aya estado esperando?_ Saga no espero la respuesta de Mu y con suavidad tomo a Yared en brazos, ella se movió un poco y tomo el pecho de la camisa de Saga entre sus dedos, como si reconociera al santo dorado entre sueños.  
_ Es posible, aunque le avise que estaría con ustedes en el bar_ Mu miraba como Saga sostenía a Yared con delicadeza y la miraba entregada al sueño, el tercer guardián dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la recamara que le correspondía a la joven, entro y con cuidado la coloco en la cama, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acaricio la larga cabellera roja.  
_ Sabes Mu, esa noche cuando salimos del bar no pude decir nada, pues Camus hablo antes y después tú te has quedado perdido en el vacío. Después ya no pude verte ni a ti ni a ella, hoy me doy cuenta que quizás fue un designio de los Dioses que yo no pudiera hablar en ese momento ni después, la boda será dentro de muy poco.  
_ ¿Saga que es lo que estas tratando de decir?_ Mu hablo quedamente pues se temía lo que vendría a continuación. Saga se puso en pie y miro directamente a los ojos a su compañero.  
_ Su los Dioses así lo hubiesen querido, preferirá ser yo quien la espere en el altar._ Sin decir mas Saga se retiro del templo de Aries.

Mu se quedo de pie en la puerta de la habitación contemplando a Yared dormida, se sentía morir, pues ahora sabia que Saga amaba a Yared, y el había sido tan estúpido como para haberse acostado con ella, ¿Que podría decirle ahora a Saga? que aunque no deseaba casarse con ella igual sacio su deseo con ella, seguro que lo mataba, aquello no era congruente, no tenia sentido, no deseaba asarse con ella pero se dejo llevar por el deseo, las cosas en verdad iban de mal en peor.

A la mañana siguiente en verdad las cosas estaban mal para algunos caballeros, pues la resaca en verdad que era algo que a nadie le agradaba, muchos hasta decidieron beber el brebaje de Afrodita para curar los síntomas aunque después de probarlo nadie atinaba a saber que era peor, por otro lado los que no tenían resaca estaban por demás divertidos ya que se conservaron los bastante sobrios para recordar las tonterías y habían ocurrido, claro que a media voz, no fuera a ser que el patriarca se enterara de que tipo de despedida de soltero habían tenido lo santos de Athena, tampoco nadie hablaba de cómo fue que Mu escapo de la fiesta dejando en el suelo a una sensual bailarina totalmente desnuda.

_ ¿Pero que clase de fiesta han tenido para que tengan esa cara?_ Yared les servia un desayuno a los santos dorados Kanon y Aioria estaban pálidos y con una cara que denotaba su malestar, por otro lado Saga, Afrodita y Mu solo reían por lo bajo pues la joven parecía molesta pues aun tenían olor a alcohol.  
_ Por favor linda, no hables tan fuerte que siento que la cabeza me va a explotar._ Kanon se sujetaba la cabeza y trataba de enfocar el vaso con jugo de tomate y apio que Yared le había preparado pues después de probar el que había echo Afrodita no pudo siquiera acercárselo a los labios pues el olor le era insoportable.  
_ Mira nena lo que pasa en las despedidas se queda en las despedidas, ya lo entenderás cuando las amazonas te hagan la tuya_ Afrodita le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Aioria quien dio un grito pues al igual que Kanon no soportaba el dolor de cabeza  
_ No seas idiota gato, las amazonas no son tan tontas como para hacer lo que tu hiciste y mejor dejas de decir tonterías si no quieres que le muestre la evidencia de tu fiestecita al patriarca._ Aioria solo balbució algunas cosas indescifrables al santo de Pissis antes de mejor concentrarse en su jugo.  
_ Si así son las despedidas de solteros quizás ya no tengo ganas de que las amazonas organicen una para mí._ Saga tomo la mano de Yared entre las suyas.  
_ Tranquila no creo que hagan las tonterías que Aioria seguro te divertirás en tu despedida.  
_ Bueno y a todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Camus? No lo he visto pensé que vendría a desayunar con nosotros._ La pelirroja miro hacia donde estaba el templo de Acuario como si pudiera ver si es que el décimo santo estaba despierto. Se quito el delantal y lo colgó en el perchero de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta trasera del templo.  
_ ¿A donde vas? _ Saga pregunto aunque era evidente lo que pretendía la pelirroja.  
_ Voy a busca a Camus, no es normal que duerma tanto._ La joven salio y tras de ella Mu y Saga, Afrodita se quedo a cuidar a los dos convalecientes de la borrachera, al pasar por el templo de Tauro Aldebarán aun seguía dormido, también debido a la borrachera de la noche anterior, Saga y Mu sabían que aquello se repetiría en la mayoría de los templos, al pasar por el de Cáncer, Mu se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Saga pues el ambiente se sentía extraño, pero no como cuando mascara tenia sus trofeos, si no que había algo deferente, aunque al parecer la única que no lo percibía era Yared, quizás por que para ella era normal pues nunca supo como fue el cuarto templo antes de la batalla de las doce casas.

Continuaron su recorrido hasta la casa de Acuario, entraron y todo parecía normal, Yared llamo a Camus, el primero y el tercer santo intentaron contener la risa pues sabían que la noche anterior Camus había bebido bastante y seguro estaría en las mismas condiciones que, Kanon y Aioria, la pelirroja dio un suspiro y se encamino a la recamara principal que era en la que dormía Camus pero al abrir la puerta, quedo boquiabierta, Saga y Mu se apresuraron a acercarse al umbral de la puerta y lo que vieron los dejo de una pieza.

Ahí en la cama se encontraba Camus desnudo abrazando a Sorrento quien al parecer estaba en las mismas condiciones que el santo de Acuario, aquella escena era simplemente imposible, Yared grito el nombre del undécimo guardián, quien despertó con un sobre salto, Saga tomo a Yared y le cubrió los ojos como si con eso pudiera borrar la escena que acababa de presenciar, Camus miro confundido como Saga sacaba a Yared del lugar y a Mu con expresión de espanto, después como si su mente se pusiera a funcionar volteo su mirada y se encontró con el marina, Camus soltó un grito despertando a su compañero de cama, pero un grito a un mas largo fue el que soltó al ponerse en pie y verse desnudo, Mu pareció volver en si al escuchar aquel grito y cerro la puerta, el carnero estaba seguro que no quería saber nada mas de lo que ocurrió, ocurría y ocurriría detrás de aquella puerta o dentro de aquel templo, de modo que sin pensarlo un instante salio disparado y en el camino se llevo consigo a Saga y a Yared y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al primer templo.  
Afrodita no entendía por que venían los tres con esas prisas, pues los dos santos dorados dejaron claro que no querían tocar el tema, en cuanto a Yared en cuanto Afrodita la interrogo esta intento decirle lo que había pasado pero no pudo articular palabra y cayo inconsciente en los brazos del duodécimo santo.

Hola soy Madaraki.

La boda sigue cada vez mas cerca y con los últimos acontecimientos, parece que los problemas están a la orden del día.

Camus busca explicar lo que han visto sus compañeros y la joven Lemuriana, pero simplemente no puede, Mu se siente cada vez más culpable de sus acciones y busca consejo, Hania tiene una discusión con Yared y se da cuenta del cambio que la convivencia co los dorados ha producido en la joven y ahora es el turno de las chicas de tener su fiesta de soltera pero las cosas no irán tan bien como esperan.

El próximo capitulo.

Velo de novia.

*Hola gente como están esto es un mensaje para aquellos que leen este fic, si alguien lo ha notado busco actualizar lo mas pronto que me sea posible, este ultimo capitulo ha tardado mas de lo que me hubiera gustado pues he cambiado de estado (Estaba en Aguascalientes, ahora estoy en Monterrey) eso me ha complicado un poco actualizar como me hubiera gustado, y es posible que el capitulo 10 tarde un poco mas (espero no mas de 2 semanas) ya que a una servidora la van a operar y no creo poder escribir con la velocidad que me gustaría, pero una vez superado esto espero poder seguir con el ritmo que hasta ahora he llevado.  
Agradezco muy sinceramente a: Cecysan, Yoko-zuki10 y a kamiry hatake, por sus Rewviews en verad me animan a seguir con esto y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Sin mas que decir mil gracias y nos leemos muy pronto espero*

Att: Madaraki Akira


	10. Velo de novia

CAPITULO 10  
VELO DE NOVIA

Afrodita se encontraba en la recamara con Yared, Mu y Saga estaban en la cocina junto a Aioria y Kanon quienes intentaban hacer que alguno dijera lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Acuario, pero ninguno decía nada, en verdad que no se imaginaron ver aquella escena, era verdad que se rumoraba sobre la homosexualidad de Camus pero verlo de aquel modo era simplemente algo que no terminaban de digerir, quizás jamás podrían procesar esa información, aunque quizás la mas impactada fue Yared.

_ Ya ha despertado pero parece que prefiere estar sola_ Afrodita venia saliendo de la habitación de Yared.  
_ ¿Te ha dicho algo? _ Aioria se apresuro a interrogar a su compañero pero este lo fulmino con la mirada.  
_ Eso no te importa gato, y por tu bien, si no quieres que me enoje espero que no se te ocurra seguir preguntando y menos a ella, me fastidia cuando son tan entrometidos_ El semblante de Afrodita era duro y como pocas veces lo veían, su bello rostro no parecía tan delicado como siempre y su voz había perdido toda suavidad, Aioria se quedo de una pieza y prefiero permanecer en silencio.

El resto de la mañana se paso de modo incomodo Yared no salio de su habitación si no hasta que Hania se presento a buscarla, Mu no quería que se fuera con ella y las dos amazonas pero Yared le aseguro que estaba bien.  
_ Mu, creo que estamos dejando que esto nos afecte demasiado_ Saga tenia cara de cansancio.  
_ Lo se, la verdad me importa poco si a Camus le gustan los hombres, no puedo quitarme de la mente la reacción de Yared._ Mu recargo sus codos sobre la mesa y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.  
_ Pues si que deberían preocuparse por Yared y espero que Camus tenga una buena explicación para esto_ Afrodita parecía seguir enfadado, y andaba de un lado a otro de la casa dando largas zancadas.  
_ ¿En si que ha sido lo que te ha dicho?_ El doceavo santo se detuvo y miro con seriedad a Mu quien esperaba la respuesta de su compañero.  
_ ¿Tú que crees carnerito?, si me crees tan chismoso como Aioria mejor olvídalo.  
_ Pero que mal genio, bueno como sea, creo que lo mejor es no tocar mas ese tema._ Mu y Afrodita asintieron aceptando la propuesta de Saga.

Yared estaba en una plaza comercial a las afueras del santuario con Hania, June y Marin, las cuatro mujeres estaban sentadas en un café tomando una bebida antes de continuar con las compras, pues a esas alturas Yared aun no elegía el vestido que usaría después de la ceremonia, aquella idea de cambiar de vestido era obra de las amazonas quienes aun no soportaban la humillación que pasaron con el vestido que eligió Afrodita.

_ Ya hemos visto muchas tiendas, hay vestidos muy hermosos por que no eliges el que vimos el que tiene esos cristales bordados en la falda._ June se emocionaba en tan solo pensar en aquel vestido que le encantaba.  
_ Yo creo que el corte imperio le sienta mejor._ Marin opinaba también mientras hojeaba una revista que le habían dado en una de las tiendas.  
_ Pues no importa que vestido use, Yared se vera hermosa._ Hania le paso el brazo por los hombros a la pelirroja quien seguía muy seria.  
_ Pues yo no se por que cambiar de vestido, el que eligió Afrodita me parece perfecto._ El comentario de la novia no fue bien recibido pero las dos amazonas que tuvieron que morderse la lengua pues Yared defendía a capa y espada al doceavo santo.  
_ Pero es mas para tu comodidad dudo mucho que estés cómoda usando ese vestidote toda la boda._ Hania puso cara de enfado pues realmente el pensar en Yared casada le producía nauseas.  
_ Pues a mi me gusta ese vestidote y si yo quiero lo voy a usar hasta cuando entrene._ La pelirroja hizo un puchero para dejar claro que no le agradaba el comentario de Hania.  
_ Bueno dejen de discutir y veamos que mas encontramos quizás hallemos algo que te agrade y cambies de opinión.

Las chicas salieron de nuevo a emprender la búsqueda pero fue inútil, Yared no cooperaba en lo mas mínimo, de modo que volvieron al santuario derrotadas, durante el camino Hania hizo un nuevo intento de hablar con Yared pero esta de nuevo se zafo del tema, aquello irrito a Hania quien el resto del camino hasta la explanada principal lo hizo en silencio absoluto, un silencio incomodo, hasta que Yared vio a Kanon quien se encontraba sentado descansando, la pelirroja lo llamo y corrió hasta el para saludarlo, pero Hania ante aquel gesto corrió tras de Yared y la tiro por el brazo para detenerla.  
_ Pero enserio que me crees tonta, dices que nada ha cambiado y ahora resulta que eres muy amiga de los dorados, por si se te olvida ellos solo te quieren aquí como una simple concubina para el carnero._ Las dos amazonas enmudecieron al escuchar a Hania hablar con un tono que mostraba toda la furia que sentía, pero sin siquiera inmutarse Yared alzo la mano y asesto una sonora bofetada a Hania.  
_ Y tu no eres diferente a ellos, para ti no soy mas que la razón de que tengas algo que hacer._ la joven Lemuriana se notaba serena pero con la frialdad en el semblante, Hania no podía creer no solo que su "Diva" como ella la llamaba, la hubiese abofeteado, si no que incluso la comparaba con aquellos caballeros que la obligaban a casarse.  
_ Eres una estúpida Yared_ la castaña se lanzo en un ataque desenfrenado contra la pelirroja quien por poco logro esquivar el ataque, June y Marin intentaron interponerse para detener a Hania pero estaba fuera de control y aparto a las dos mujeres como si nada, Kanon también intento intervenir pero no lo consiguió Hania tenia bastante poder y sabia como usarlo, el ex general envío a June a buscar ayuda mientras que Marin y el intentaban hacer algo.

Hania uso el polvo de diamante contra la pelirroja a quien le costaba esquivar los ataques, pero el ser tan pequeña y ágil le daba cierta ventaja sobre su compañera, pero eso solo se mantendría si la joven mantenía la distancia, pues en dado caso de que Hania la alcanzara, estaría en graves problemas, Hania atacaba con furia y Yared comenzaba a perder terreno pues aunque ambas se habían criado en el clima extremoso del Himalaya, solo Hania había sido entrenada para combatir sobre el suelo congelado, Kanon miraba impotente lo que ocurría, pues aunque podía atacar para frenar aquella pelea, temía cometer un error en el cual la mas afectada seria la pelirroja, de pronto apareció Kiki quien sostenía en sus brazos las espadas gemelas de Yared, aquellas espadas que había usado para atacar a Mu y después al patriarca Shion, al parecer el pequeño se había enterado de lo que ocurría por June y sin perder tiempo se apresuro a buscar las armas las cuales habían ido a parar a la casa de Cáncer, debido a que Yared se mantenía alejada del lugar, era el sitio ideal para mantenerlas fuera de su alcance, el pequeño llamo a la atención de la Lemuriana y le arrojo ambas espadas, con aquello el combate estaba equilibrado, cosa que Kanon no vio con buenos ojos pues lo que no deseaba era que aquella pelea continuara.

Hania parecía preocupada ahora que su amiga tenia aquellas armas, los ataques de Yared eran certeros y firmes, algo que en el templo no era así, pues si bien sabia como usarlos tendía a ser algo torpe y titubeaba al sostener aquellas espadas, una nueva ráfaga del polvo de diamante ataco a Yared pero ella corto aquel viento con el filo cruzado de las espadas, el semblante de Hania paso a mostrar una mezcla entre el enojo y la sorpresa, sin pensarlo ataco de nuevo esta vez con una técnica de cuchillas de hielo, así obligo a Yared a concentrarse en cortar aquellas cuchillas y pudo acercarse para atacarla directamente, pero en cuanto despidió el ataque que debió haber acertado de lleno en el pecho de la pelirroja, aquel ataque simplemente se hizo trizas frente a la joven.

_ ¿Pero que demonios ha sido eso?_ Kanon estaba tan sorprendido como seguramente lo estaba Hania.  
_ Es como el muro de cristal del maestro Mu, Yared esta imitando las técnicas de mi maestro_ Kiki se veía entusiasmado, al parecer el tiempo que tenia entrenando estaba dando sus frutos.  
_ Me pregunto que otra técnica habrá aprendido, esto no me agrada ¿Por qué tardara tanto June en traer apoyo?_ Kanon estaba mas nervioso si se podía que cuando todo comenzó pues si bien nadie la había entrenado propiamente dicho, Yared había visto sin duda al menos una vez las técnicas de muchos de los santos dorados, y no se diga de los de plata y bronce.

Hania se enfureció mas y arremetió con mas furia si cabía que cuando comenzó la pelea, al poco aparecieron Mu, Saga, Camus y Aldebarán, quienes se quedaron petrificados al ver todo el desastre que había ocasionado la pelea de las dos jóvenes, Camus al ser conocido como el maestro de los guerreros de cristal, alzo la voz para ordenarle a Hania que se detuviera, pero en cuanto la castaña escucho la orden en lugar de obedecer o simplemente ignorarla, esta concentro su cosmos en la técnica mas poderosa que poseía llamada " Cascada de hielo" la cual consistía en enviar una estela de aire congelado el cual a diferencia del polvo de diamante su objetivo no era el de congelar al adversario si no cortarlo con el viento helado como si de cuchillas se tratase.

Los dorados no se esperaban aquel ataque que los tomo por sorpresa, pero ninguno pudo reaccionar pues en un instante Yared uso su técnica de filo cruzado combinándola con el muro de cristal para proteger a los dorados, anulando así aquel ataque, Hania se quedo sorprendida en ese momento Yared soltó las espadas y juntando sus manos realizo la Ejecución de Aurora, realmente aquel ataque no podía denominarse una verdadera ejecución de aurora, pues no tenia la potencia que llegaban a tener Camus o Hyoga, pero fuera de eso había realizado correctamente la técnica, Hania recibió aquel ataque, el cual logro aturdirla y sobre todo entumecerle el cuerpo.

_ Eres una tonta, a ellos no les importas como ami._ Hania se mostraba ofendida y sobre todo herida.  
_ ¿Y es que a ti te importo mas? Sin mi no eres mas que una guardiana mas, me necesitas para tener un lugar mas aya de eso_ Yared temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, al parecer el desplegar aquellas técnicas le suponía un esfuerzo considerable.  
_… Eres mas para mi de lo que crees_ Hania se retiro derrotada dejando a la pelirroja junto a los santos, Camus se acerco a la joven pero esta se alejo de el, prefiriendo la ayuda de Kanon, Marin y June se retiraron a buscar a Hania que si bien seguramente el patriarca le llamaría la atención a la guerrera, les importaba mas que el acuerdo que tenían entre ellas quedara disuelto por aquella pelea.

Camus se acerco a Yared para ver como estaba pero ella solo le aseguro que estaba bien y se disculpo por aquel incidente, era evidente que la joven no quería cruzar palabra con el santo de Acuario, dejaron el lugar y se dirigieron a la casa de Aries que para estas alturas ya era punto de reunión siempre que algo ocurría, Yared se encerró en su recamara alegando que estaba muy cansada debido al enfrentamiento.

_ ¿Pero que ha sido todo eso? Todo es una locura a cada que se acerca mas la fecha de la boda_ Aldebarán miraba por la venta el desastre que había en la explanada, seguro tendrían que pedirle ayuda a Ikki para fundir todo ese Hielo que cubría el suelo.  
_ Pues no se si sea por la boda o solo esa mujer esta loca, se puso de mal genio cuando Yared iba a saludarme, después todo paso muy rápido_ Kanon se encogió de hombros dando a entender a los demás que era todo lo que podía decir al respecto.  
_ Para mi la mujer esta mal, seguro el calor del santuario le ha hecho que se le fundan las neuronas, ¿Como se le ocurre ponerse con Yared? La diferencia entre una guerrera y una sacerdotisa es demasiado marcada_ Saga soltó un bufido de exasperación por la actitud de Hania.  
_ Bueno pero no sabemos ni por que Hania se enfado con Yared ni por que Yared la abofeteo, dudo que nos enteremos así que no le demos muchas vueltas al asunto, por cierto Kiki, tenia entendido que los filos gemelos estaban escondidos en el templo de Cáncer, ¿Como lo sabias?.  
Al escuchar las palabras de Kanon todos voltearon a mirar al aprendiz de Mu.  
_ Pues June me dijo lo que ocurría y… _el pequeño guardo silencio un momento como si revolviera sus ideas_ Yo estaba en la escalera que conecta el templo de Tauro con el de Aries, cuando vi a June y me dijo que pasaba, entonces yo…_ De nuevo Kiki guardo silencio.  
_ ¿Que ocurre Kiki?_ Mu apremio a su pupilo a continuar con lo que estaba contando.  
_ No lo se, no recuerdo como es que encontré las espadas o si es que entre en el templo de Cáncer, sabia que debía buscarlo a usted y que se encontraba en el templo de Virgo, pero solo se que cuando me di cuenta, corría rumbo a la explanada y tenia las espadas y debía entregárselas a Yared.  
Los dorados se quedaron mudos, pues no entendían a que iba lo que les decía el pequeño aprendiz, de pronto las miradas se fijaron en Saga.  
_ ¿Qué?_ Saga se encogió de hombros al ver a sus compañeros.  
_ Bueno hermano, no es por nada pero tu eres bueno en andar controlando mentes._ Kanon respondió a la pregunta de su gemelo a lo que el resto solo asintió.  
_ ¿Están insinuando que yo le lave el cerebro a Kiki? No tiene ningún sentido._ Saga frunció el entrecejo pues hacia mucho que no usaba esas técnicas en nadie, además que el se entero después que Kiki de que Yared estaba peleando con Hania.  
_ Cálmate sabemos que no has hecho nada pero es raro que Kiki no recuerde lo que ocurrió._ Mu miro a su alumno quien tenia la pena plasmada en el rostro debido a lo que ocurría. Fue entonces que Shaka entro en el tempo, el patriarca estaba enfurecido y deseaba ver a Yared, los ahí reunidos se pusieron en pie para dirigirse a la sala del patriarca pero el rubio les dijo que el patriarca había ordenado expresamente que solo Yared fuera.

Aquello extraño a los dorados pero siento una orden directa del patriarca, no podían mas que obedecer, Shaka se llevo a la joven consigo, durante todo el camino ella permaneció en absoluto silencio, Yared no parecía nerviosa, pero si incomoda, al llegar a la sala del patriarca, ahí se encontraba Hania quien no levanto la mirada, pero por su expresión estaba sumamente tensa, el patriarca estaba de pie frente a su asiento, al parecer estaba bastante molesto pues la piel clara del líder del santuario estaba tintada de rubor y sus ojos por lo general serenos, eran fríos e inexpresivos.

_ ¿Se puede saber que ha ocurrido con ustedes?_ Shion pregunto a quemarropa pues era evidente que no tenia la intención de andarse con rodeos.  
_ ¿Qué no es evidente? Hemos tenido un des acuerdo_ Yared contesto como si aquello fuera el pan de cada día.  
_ Si, de eso ya me di cuenta, su pequeño desastre se puede ver desde Italia, Yared se que no estas de acuerdo con lo que pasa pero ¿Por que complicar mas las cosas?_ Shion estaba enfocado en la pelirroja quien paseo la vista por la estancia.  
_ Yo no complico nada, Hania me saco de mis casillas y no ayuda que esas dos amazonas hayan estado haciéndolo también desde el momento que en que reanuncio la boda_ Hania, June y Marin dieron un respingo cuando Yared dijo aquello, a lo que el patriarca volcó su atención en las tres mujeres.  
_ Se que Marin y June no han hecho lo que se les pidió, en cuanto a Hania, su comportamiento no fue el adecuado para una guardiana.  
_ Pues no me han permitido continuar con mi deber_ Hania alzo la voz interrumpiendo al patriarca.  
_ Debes aceptar que ella ya no esta bajo tu protección, ahora Yared ha pasado a estar bajo la protección de Mu, su futuro esposo._ Shion hablo en tono firme.  
_ No, eso no lo voy a aceptar, yo soy quien debe protegerla y nadie mas que yo._ Hania temblaba de rabia al escuchar las palabras de Shion pero no podía mas que tragarse su enojo pues estaba ante el patriarca del santuario, la máxima autoridad de los caballeros.  
_ Eres una egoísta Hania, solo quieres que este contigo para no dejar de tener un lugar privilegiado en el templo._ Yared se cruzo de brazos y miro con indiferencia a su compañera quien palideció al escucharla.  
_ Hania, tu eres una guerrera del templo, en primer lugar no tienes por que estar aquí y en segunda tu deber como guardiana de Yared ha terminado, debes aceptar que las cosas han cambiado no solo para ti si no también para Yared.

La guerrera, palideció y sentía un nudo en la garganta sin decir nada salio huyendo de la sala principal, sin poder resistir mas la situación echo a correr, estaba enfurecida y sobre todo ofendida, pues no podía creer que Yared la tachara de egoísta y que solo pensara que la quería para mantener un estúpido estatus en el templo, Hania siguió corriendo, intentando huir de las palabras de Yared, paso por los 12 templos a toda prisa sin molestarse siquiera en si estaban los caballeros en sus respectivos templos, incluso en el templo de capricornio tiro una mesa que estaba a su paso, Shura solo la vio pasar.

En un momento cuando había ya pasado todos los templos y tomado el camino hacia el lugar donde estaba la casa que compartían June, Marin y Shaina con otras cuantas amazonas, alguien la sujeto por el brazo y la detuvo en seco, pero debido a la velocidad con la que iba, Hania y quien la detuvo cayeron al suelo, la castaña estaba empapada en sudor y su respiración era agitada, Yared se sentó en el suelo frente a Hania, al igual que esta, la pelirroja también estaba agitada debido al esfuerzo que le comprendía el alcanzar a Hania.

_ ¿Y ahora que te pasa a ti?_ Yared se levanto y le tendió la mano a Hania, esta acepto la ayuda y se incorporo.  
_ Mas bien ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? De la nada ahora pareces muy unida a esos dorados_ Hania se sacudió el polvo y su voz aunque cansada por la carrera era de disgusto.  
_ No son tan malos, fuera de lo de la boda me han apoyado mucho desde que llegue, empezando por Camus y Mu no es tan malo como crees, ni siquiera les das la oportunidad de nada._ Yared se encogió de hombros en un gesto de que no terminaba de entender la actitud de su amiga.  
_ Ellos te sacaron del templo y eso no se los perdono.  
_ Ellos no hicieron nada, fueron los mismos del templo quienes me sacaron y me ofrecieron, eres tonta en verdad ni siquiera te preocupaste por saber que había pasado solo hiciste tus conjeturas._ La pelirroja suspiro, pues conocía a su amiga y sabia lo impulsiva que era, no era la primera vez que se armaba algún problema por causa de las suposiciones de Hania.  
_ Pero el caballero de Aries quiere casarse contigo para preservar la raza._ Hania tomo una postura firme como sus palabras.  
_ Tonta, el no quiere casarse, el patriarca lo esta obligando y hasta que no encontremos como anular el compromiso no podemos mas que dejarlos seguir con la tontería de la boda.

Hania sentía que el cuerpo le ardía y se le quería caer la cara de vergüenza, había echo todo aquel drama y acusado injustamente a los dorados y no solo eso se había puesto en pie de guerra contra Yared, su amor secreto, comenzó a balbucear infinidad de excusas y lamentaciones pero nada lograba expresar lo que en verdad quería decir.

_ Yared, ¿Esta todo bien?_ Mu interrumpió la letanía de Hania quien alzo la mirada para ver al primer santo dorado acercarse con paso seguro, su sola presencia se imponía, algo extraño pues antes no se mostró de ese modo ante ella, se detuvo junto a la pelirroja y miro a Hania con ojos fríos.  
_ Si, solo necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con Hania._ Yared parecía no notar nada raro en Mu, pues le hablo con toda naturalidad, quizás por que ya estaba tan acostumbrada a el que le era absolutamente normal.  
_ Ya veo, pero mira nada mas como te has puesto, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a casa._ Yared asintió y con un sencillo "buenas noches" se despidió de la castaña y se fue al primer templo dejando solos a Hania y a Mu.  
_ Veras, yo creo que debería decirles…_ El santo de Aries alzo la mano para indicarle a Hania que guardara silencio, la mirada de Mu paso de fría a agresiva, y su postura parecía amenazadora aunque no se hubiese movido un solo milímetro ni cambiado de posición.  
_ No me interesa escuchar tus disculpas ni nada, solo grábate bien en la cabeza lo siguiente: Yared esta ahora bajo mi cuidado, así que la próxima vez que intentes levantar tú puño contra ella atente a las consecuencias_ Tras estas palabras Mu dio media vuelta y se retiro, Hania quedo petrificada pues tenia entendido que el santo de Aries era una persona pacifica y noble, pero aquellas palabras mas que una advertencia, eran una amenaza.

Yared se fue a dormir después de haberse duchado, en la casa estaban Mu, Saga, Camus y Afrodita, este último estaba mas dormido que despierto pues últimamente no había dormido nada después de la despedida de soltero y con los acontecimientos del día las pocas energías que conservaba estaban por agotarse.

_ ¿Por que no haces caso y te vas a tu casa pececito?_ Saga miraba a Afrodita cabecear y con los ojos casi cerrados debido al sueño.  
_ Ni loco, no pienso levantarme de aquí, bendita la hora en que me dieron la doceava armadura, ¡Por que Athena no usa un poco de su fortuna y pone un elevador o ya como mínimo unas escaleras eléctricas!_ El bello caballero casi hacia berrinche pero el solo pensar en mover un dedo lo fatigaba y volvió a medio recostarse en el sofá.  
_ Déjalo si se quiere quedar ahí dormido, por que ni crea que compartiré mi cama con el_ Al decir aquellas palabras el ambiente se torno pesado y las miradas del primer y tercer santo se dirigieron al santo de Hielo quien agacho la cabeza en señal de que sentía la pesadez sobre el.  
_ Verán se de que van pero lo que vieron no es lo que parece, es que Sorrento yo hace tiempo tenemos una muy buena amistad…_ al escucharse decir aquellas palabras Camus entendió que no estaba mejorando. _…Bueno es decir, somos amigos pero no tan amigos, ya saben a veces salimos pero no mucho, bueno no salimos como salir de que salimos juntos…y lo que vieron no es como parece saben, es algo que quizás ustedes han hecho…

Mu y Saga se miraron sus rostros palidecieron pues aquellas palabras tan confusas de Camus y el recuerdo de lo que vieron en la décima casa no ayudaba.  
_ Camus… No, dudo que Mu aya echo lo que tu con Sorrento y yo definitivamente no lo he hecho ni lo are en la vida así que no sigas, si te hace sentir mejor no le diremos a nadie ¿Cierto Mu?  
Mu solo asintió secundando a Saga a lo que Camus se quedo de una pieza.  
_ Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir mañana hay cosas que hacer._ Saga salio huyendo de la casa de Aries pues quería estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese.  
_ Mu, por favor tú eres el caballero mas comprensivo de los doce…  
_ Camus, veras una ocasión escuche decir a alguien "Ya no le zurzas por que le frunces" creo que deberías analizar esa frase un poco.  
Mu se despidió rápidamente dejando a Camus en la sala con un inconsciente Afrodita, el décimo santo miro al doceavo, mentalmente lo maldijo por quedarse dormido y no poder apoyarlo en la explicación pero no podía hacer mas que regresar a su templo.

El día comenzó relativamente normal, pues con la boda tan próxima todos los que estaban a cargo de algo en la boda estaban por demás estresados y a primera hora ya estaban revisando que todo siguiera su curso como debía ser, pero esa mañana lo que mas estaba haciendo ruido era la despedida de soltera, todas las amazonas estaban preocupas pues con el encuentro de Yared y Hania temían que la fiesta se cancelara, algunas amazonas creían prudente que la guardiana del Himalaya no asistiera, pero Athena vio con malos ojos aquella opción, de modo que quedo descartada.  
Algunas amazonas no consideraban buena idea que Athena fuera a la despedida ya que tendrían que comportarse ante su ella, pero pues confiaban en que al no ser un evento a los que ella estaba acostumbrada se desanimara y decidiera no ir.

Marin, Shaina y June estaban reunidas en la recamara de Shaina tratando de consolar a Hania quien desde que se había visto con Mu, estaba demasiado decaída ya que el enfrentarse al santo de Aries le parecía algo imposible, pues en su semblante había percibido que estaba dispuesto a luchar enserio contra ella, y el poder que puso sentir era demasiado, lo que le venia a mostrar que estaba muy por debajo de el.

_ Cálmate, ¿Qué esperabas después del numerito que te montaste?_ June veía a la castaña tirada boca a bajo en la cama sumida en su preocupación.  
_ Si, los santos de oro le han tomado demasiado a precio a Yared así que es normal que se pongan así, de modo que mejor acostúmbrate por que seguro otros también te dirán lo mismo o algo muy similar._ Marin se encogió de hombros pues aunque lo que decía no era muy alentador, era la realidad.  
_ Por favor, mejor deberían dejar de lado sus ideas, ustedes dos solo les ha pegado el orgullo y por eso se la viven fastidiando a la chica, y Hania, es evidente que tu enamorada no te corresponde así que mejor déjala tranquila._ Shaina tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba a las tres mujeres.  
_ De eso nada, Yared me ama, yo lo se._ Hania levanto la cabeza de la almohada, tenia la cara roja y el cabello húmedo de sudor.  
_ Pues entonces decláratele de una buena vez y déjate de tonterías, ya me canse de verlas maquilar, además en nada es la despedida así que prepárense o no irán, quiero que las tres tengan listo lo que usaran y no quiero escuchar mas de estas cosas ya me tiene cansada.

Shaina hablo con voz firme y potente que las tres mujeres se quedaron quietas y solo pudieron asentir, la amazona de Oficus las miro por ultima vez y salio del cuarto dando largas zancadas, todo en su expresión corporal mostraba su disgusto con las tres.

El día siguiente paso normal y tranquilo hasta la tarde, cuando todas las amazonas del santuario que estaban listas para la despedida de soltera, incluso Athena estaba lista para el festejo, Yared era otro cantar, pues intento por todos los medios zafarse de la fiesta, pues aun estaba temerosa de que algo malo ocurriera, de modo que intento ocultarse pero Afrodita le aseguro que no pasaría nada malo y que solo disfrutara de la fiesta.

De ese modo todas las chicas partieron a un lugar cercano donde todo estaba listo para ellas, la fiesta comenzó y todo era agradable platicas entre chicas y demás, entonces apareció un payaso haciendo bromas y lanzando flores que cuando las chicas las tomaban explotaban arrojando pétalos por todos lados, comenzó a hablar y contar chistes sobre lo que era la vida de casados, Yared estaba muerta de risa al escuchar los chistes del payaso, pero lo que vino a continuación, no se lo esperaba pues aquel payaso comenzó a levantar a las presentes una a una y comenzaron los juegos, todos eran divertidos y todos referentes a la boda y a la vida en matrimonio, todo era divertido y Yared estaba muy contenta con aquella fiesta tanto que incluso la estaba pasando bien con Marin, June y Hania.

Cuando el numero del payaso termino uso meseros entraron con la cena de las presentes, todo fue delicioso y la platica durante la cena fue amena hasta que llego la hora del postre, cuando Athena se puso de pie para brindar por la novia, y después de ella las amazonas también se apostaron para dar consejos y comentarios de lo que le esperaría a Yared después de la boda, algunas simplemente externaban su "envidia" por ser la esposa de un dorado pues a palabras de las amazonas, los doce dorados eran simplemente fugitivos del matrimonio.

La despedida de soltera termino de modo satisfactorio y todas estaban felices platicando sobre los mejores momentos de la despedida, ya estando fuera Marin, Shaina y June invitaron a Yared a continuar la despedida en otro lugar, Yared se quedo pensando unos momentos pero no paso mucho cuando las amazonas tomaron su propia elección y la arrastraron hasta una discoteca, Hania llego poco después que ellas pero debido al buen ambiente que tenían de la despedida anterior Yared olvido por completo cualquier disgusto que tuviese con su amiga.

Las bebidas no se hicieron esperar pero Yared declino pues no le gustaba el alcohol, alegaba que tenía un sabor pésimo por lo que se contento con una bebida sin alcohol, al poco todas estaban felices platicando y bromeando con Hania hasta que de pronto Shaina saco a colación el tema sobre como era la vida con el primer dorado.

_ Pues es una buena persona_ Yared sonreía pues no sabia bien a que se refería la amazona peliverde.  
_ Vamos, desde que vives con el son mas unidos quizás hasta mas amistosos el uno con el otro_ Marin tenia la voz tintada de picardía pero Yared no acababa de entenderle.  
_ Claro que van a llevarse mejor, son prometidos y aun conservas el anillo._ June tomo la mano de Yared en donde lucia el anillo de compromiso, pero de pronto Hania le propino un fuerte manotazo a June para que soltara la mano de la pelirroja.  
_ Es solo un anillo no significa nada_ El tono de voz de Hania era seco pues obviamente el anillo no era la razón de su descontento.  
_ Pero que mal carácter, ¿Es que acaso estas celosa Hania?_ Marin miro a June y rió por lo bajo de modo misterioso.  
_ Creo que a estas dos se les ha subido un poco la bebida_ Shaina miraba los rostros ruborizados de sus compañeras y meneo la cabeza en modo reprobatorio pues le parecía una tontería que las dos amazonas no toleraran el alcohol, a lo que las mencionadas echaron a reír.  
_ Hay aun no estamos borrachas solo un poquito alegres_ La expresión socarrona de las dos mujeres causo gracia a las presentes quienes echaron a reír al igual que las dos primeras, pero apenas y las carcajadas comenzaban a aminorar Marin o June hacían algún comentario o chiste que desataba una nueva oleada de risas.

_Pero que ocurrencias las de ustedes, en verdad_ Shaina tenia lagrimas debido a la risa.  
_ Ocurrencias las de Hania, mira que querer quedarse con Yared y ni siquiera sabe si le gustan las mujeres_ Las risas cesaron y solo June y Marin seguían riendo.  
_ ¿Qué acabas de decir?_ Yared miro a June quien intentaba controlar la risa.  
_ Esta borracha, olvida lo que ha dicho mejor vámonos_ Hania estaba pálida y el sudor corría por su frente pues obviamente sus cómplices estaban ya tan bebidas que se les había soltado la legua de mas.  
_ Solo un poco, pero vamos por que no le declaras tu amor, mira que ya falta nada para la boda_ Marin sonreía de oreja a oreja a lo que Yared miro confundida a Hania y sin decir palabra salio del lugar dejando en la barra a las amazonas, Hania salio tras ella hasta la calle.

_ Yared espera, puedo explicarte todo_ La castaña alcanzo a u amiga quien aun con la confusión dibujada en el rostro volteo a mirarla.  
_ Habla entonces_ Los ojos dorados de la joven se clavaron en los de su amiga quien temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
_ Pues veras, es que yo… tu sabes que te quiero mucho y que eres alguien muy especial para mi…_ Yared seguía sin mover un solo músculo, Hania no sabia que decir y sin pensarlo si quiera le echo los brazos a la cintura y pegando a la pelirroja a su cuerpo y le devoro los labios en un beso desesperado, de pronto sintió como de un empujón fue rechazada por la pelirroja, cayendo al suelo.  
_ Estas mal Hania, realmente mal_ La confusión en el rostro de la chica había desaparecido y en su lugar había una mueca de miedo.  
_ Yared, entiende que te amo, quiero que seas solo para mi, no solo mi amiga._ En respuesta Hania solo recibió una negativa, Yared salio huyendo del lugar Hania se quedo en el suelo conteniendo la rabia que sentía, rabia hacia Marin y June, rabia hacia ella misma por haber actuado tan estúpidamente, rabia hacia el santuario y el caballero de Aries que le había arrebatado a su amada.

Yared corrió de regreso al santuario, al llegar a la casa de Aries esta estaba en silencio, pensó que Mu estaría dormido, no deseaba despertarlo de modo que tomo una toalla y su traje de baño y se dirigió a la cascada para tomar un baño ahí, al entrar se encontró con el santo de Aries quien se puso de pie al verla entrar, el santo también vestía un traje de baño, después de lo que ocurrió aquella ocasión, había tomado por costumbre siempre usarlo por si acaso ya que no deseaba mas incidentes como aquel.

_ ¿Pensé que seguirías en la despedida?_ Mu se quedo mirando a la chica quien entro en el agua y se recargo en una roca frente a el y comenzó a echarse agua en el rostro.  
_ Si pero se han puesto pesadas y he decidido volver_ Yared intentaba no pensar en Hania.  
_ Eres mala embustera, pareces mas asustada que enojada, ¿Es acaso que han llevado algo a la fiesta?_ La pregunta de Mu confundió a Yared quien no entendió.  
_ Solo un payaso…_ La respuesta fue rápida que casi fue un grito, Mu frunció el entrecejo, se acerco a Yared y la acorralo entre el y la roca colocando sus brazos como barrera y clavo sus ojos en los de ella.  
_ Yared, ese payaso ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para la fiesta?_ La mirada de Mu era analítica, lo que ponía nerviosa a Yared pues no entendía a que se refería el santo de Aries.  
_ ¿A que te refieres? Solo ha sido un payaso es todo, solo hizo bromas y juegos es todo_ El lemuriano tomo a la joven por la barbilla para asegurarse de que lo miraba y acerco su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella.  
_ Me sentiría muy molesto si me entero que a esas amazonas se les ha ocurrido llevar hombres que hagan cosas indebidas contigo_ al escuchar aquellas palabras Yared se quedo sin aliento pues se le vinieron a la mente varias escenas de ella estando con Mu, lo que provoco que su rostro se ruborizara.  
_ ¿Es que acaso estas loco? Como se te ocurre si quiera pensar que yo permitirá que cualquiera se me acercara, ese payaso era solo un payaso y nada mas_ Mu se sorprendió no tanto por la respuesta de Yared, era obvio ella no era ese tipo de mujer, pero era de si mismo que estaba sorprendido, ¿Era acaso una chispa de celos lo que asomo en el?  
_ Lo siento, es verdad tu no eres así y las amazonas no son tan descarriadas como para hacer algo como eso, dis-…_ Mu no pudo terminar de disculparse pues la pelirroja le echo los brazos al cuello y comenzó a besarlo, a lo que el correspondió al beso.  
_ ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_ Mu apenas si y pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero ella lo hizo callar de nuevo con un beso, al poco el Lemuriano tomo a su compañera y la saco del agua recostándola en la tarima de madera, y sin preocuparse de nada mas, se despojo de su traje y haciendo a un lado el de ella comenzó a tocarla y besar aquel cuerpo que tanto ansiaba, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel y con cada caricia los gemidos que salían de la garganta de ella eran cada vez mas fuertes, lo que excitaba mas al primer guardián, sin esperar mas, Mu separo las piernas de ella y de un solo y rápido movimiento entro en ella, haciendo que Yared arquera la espalda al sentirse invadida por aquel placer, el mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor solo eran ellos dos uniéndose en aquel placer indescriptible que los quemaba desde dentro.

En la puerta una sombra observaba a la pareja entregándose el uno al otro, con cautela se retiro lentamente dejando atrás los gemidos de la pareja, en un momento se detuvo a medio camino como si se pensara en volver pero meneo la cabeza como diciéndose que después habría oportunidad para lo que tenia en mente y se retiro del lugar.

Hola soy Madaraki.

El dia de la boda ha llegado, todo esta listo, las damas, los padrinos, las flores, los anillos, el momento que todo el santuario ha esperado, pero Hania se opone al destino y decide hablar con Mu, pero las nubes de tormenta amenazan con nublar el cielo de tan esperado acontecimiento.

El próximo capitulo.

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe"


	11. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

CAPITULO 11  
HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE

Todo era un caos, la boda era en tan solo tres días y los detalles finales estaban por todos lados, entre unas cosas y otras, desde la despedida, Hania y Yared no se habían hablado y Marin y June estaban tan avergonzadas que en seco dejaron de acosar a Yared, aquello era lo único bueno de entre todo el problema, pues fuera de eso, las dos amazonas estaban casi por caer en depresión, pues Hania estaba mas que furiosa con ambas y las trataba de un modo frío, en alguna ocasión alguien escucho una pelea entre las tres mujeres, en la cual la castaña guardiana del Himalaya había dejado a las dos amazonas petrificadas y con lagrimas en la cara, pues les hablo con palabras por demás hirientes.

Mientras tanto entre los dorados las cosas no estaban tan mal, solo quizás un tanto serias, al final de cuentas Saga se alejo después de haberle confesado a Mu sus sentimientos por Yared, cosa que al santo de Aries venia a caerle pésimo después de que de nueva cuenta cedió a sus deseos para con la pelirroja.

_ Mu, quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieto, tenemos como mas de una hora aquí y no han podido terminar de arreglarte el traje, si sigues así me veré obligado a golpearte._ Afrodita miraba a Mu quien no se estaba quieto y la modista acomodaba una y otra vez el dobladillo del pantalón y demás cosas del traje del novio.  
_ No puedo, no me siento cómodo con estas cosas… ¿Por qué no solo me pongo la armadura de Aries y listo?  
_ Ni en sueños, arruinaras todo, Yared se vera hermosa con su vestido, no permitiré que arruines eso usando la armadura._ La mirada penetrante de Afrodita era un claro indicio de que o se quedaba quieto o se la pasaría muy mal el resto del dia, por lo que el Lemuriano se resigno y se quedo quieto para que por fin terminaran de ajustarle el traje.  
Al salir ambos caballeros llevaban sus respectivos trajes, Mu seguía cabizbajo, algo que no paso desapercibido al doceavo santo.

_ Ya deja de estar así, no conseguiste anular el compromiso, así que mejor acéptalo y punto.  
_ No es eso, es solo que… Ya que mas da, Saga ama Yared, pero el muy idiota se ha metido en la cabeza que el destino es que ella este conmigo.  
La mandíbula del doceavo santo se fue al piso y casi se desmaya al escuchar la palabras de su compañero, Mu solo veía el rostro pálido de Afrodita mientas pensaba en que debería hacer.  
_ Esto es una locura, una verdadera locura, ¿Cómo pudiste callarte algo así? Y que hay de Yared ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Qué es lo que ella piensa de eso?  
Como respuesta a las interrogantes de Afrodita fue una negativa por parte de Mu, este alego que todo paso tan de rápido y juntando lo que ocurrió con Hania en lo ultimo que pensó fue en decirle nada a Yared además que ya era tarde para ello, el caballero de Pissis quería arrancarse el cabello al escuchar aquellas palabras pero en parte le daba la razón a Mu, pues aquellos cuatro meses habían sido una verdadera locura de principio a fin, lo ultimo que les faltaba era que ya con la boda en puerta armar todo el drama, además que la pobre chica no lo había pasado nada bien desde que llego al santuario con excepción de algunos buenos ratos.

En el santuario todo estaba patas arriba, las amazonas como desde el principio estaban vueltas locas además de emocionadas y ni que decir de Athena quien no dejaba de dar vueltas por todos lados revisando una y otra vez todo, aunque para esas alturas para muchos la Diosa se había vuelto insoportable, pues en mas de una ocasión estuvo al borde de la histeria total por pequeñeces, primero que los zapatos que había mandado a traer no le quedaban, pero después de un ataque de llanto y una rabieta se dio cuenta que se había equivocado y tomo los zapatos de alguien mas, o cuando mando traer al estilista para que la peinara a ella y a Yared y debido a un pequeño problema de trafico se retrazo 20 minutos, lo que provoco un arranque de desesperación, y cuando el hombre llego la mencionada Diosa casi con látigo en mano lo puso a trabajar, cosa que derivo en una pelea de dimes y diretes entre el estilista y la reencarnación de la Diosa de la guerra..

Para esto Yared ya no estaba en la casa de Aries pues por orden directa de Shion y Athena los novios no podían verse antes de la boda, pues era de mal augurio, por lo que en un principio habían decidido que la novia se quedara en la casa de Acuario pero la negativa de Yared fue rotunda no deseaba estar con el caballero de Acuario, debido a eso la decisión fue que la novia se quedara en la casa de Pissis, en ese momento, Shaina se encontraba con ella arreglando todo para la prueba de peinado y maquillaje.

_ Parece que tienes todo listo, mañana podrán hacerte la prueba con todo y el vestido._ Shaina alisaba el vestido y el velo que estaba colocado en un maniquí.  
_ Si, pero no se por que quieren que hagan una prueba, ¿Que no puedo solo ir con el cabello suelto y punto?_ Yared se miraba en el espejo y acomodaba la melena roja sin entender por que no podía llevarla como siempre.  
_ Si pero pues ya que mas da no se pierde nada en dejarles hacerte algo en el pelo, al final puedes decir que nada te gusto y llevas el cabello suelto._ Shaina se quedo mirando por un momento a Yared quien seguía mirando su reflejo en el espejo, podía notar cierta amargura en la mirada de la chica, pero también podía notar algo mas, tal vez era resignación ante lo inevitable.

Shaka tenía una jaqueca del infierno, casi todos los Dorados habían pasado a buscarlo o lo habían llamado, pues el estrés de la boda era total, el rubio iba de camino al comedor a buscar algo fresco para beber cuando se topo con el menor de los gemelos.  
_ Que bueno que te veo Shaka.  
_ No por favor no me vengas con que quieres que te ayude a relajarte que ya he tenido mucho de eso por hoy_ La voz de Shaka era de fastidio y de inmediato se llevo la mano a la cien.  
_ No para nada, además no eres mi tipo, las prefiero morenas._ Aquella broma fue tomada de buen agrado por parte del santo de Virgo, le dio una palmada al ex general y se encaminaron al comedor.

Por un buen rato ambos estuvieron charlando y bebiendo té helado en el comedor, en verdad la jaqueca de Shaka había ido disminuyendo al distraerse con la plática con Kanon, después de escuchar a todo mundo pedirle ayuda y contarle sus preocupaciones por los aspectos tanto pequeños como grandes de la boda, era bueno no escuchar algo que no tuviera que ver con ella.

_ Por cierto Shaka ya que medio santuario ha ido a parar contigo, me pregunto si de casualidad ¿No te ha ido a visitar mi hermano?  
La pregunta de Kanon no era rara pero por el modo en que la formulo le daba a entender que lo que seguía fuese cual fuese su respuesta seria algo importante para el ex menor de los gemelos de Géminis.  
_ La verdad que no y a decir verdad, hace tiempo que no le veo, desde la despedida para ser mas preciso._ El rubio entre lazo las manos y fijo su mirada en Kanon, esperando lo que estuviera por decirle.  
_ Es que lo noto extraño desde hace tiempo, como si no fuera el mismo, y ahora que esta la boda en puerta, lo veo aun peor, pasa demasiado tiempo en al casa de Cáncer.

Shaka se quedo un tanto extrañado, pues desde el incidente de Yared, Saga había estado muy molesto, al grado que el simple echo de que le mencionaran a Mascara de muerte o el que pasaran por la cuarta casa zodiacal, le ponía un tanto a disgusto, de modo que el que Kanon le dijera que pasaba tiempo ahí era algo que no tenia sentido.  
_ Ya veo, quizás solo quiere asegurarse de que Mascara de muerte no regrese. _ Shaka abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer lo que decía Kanon.  
_ ¿Pero que tontería estas diciendo? Mascara de muerte esta encerrado en los calabozos del templo principal, el patriarca pensó en dejarle salir pero cambio de parecer y no lo dejara salir hasta después de la boda.  
_ ¿Estas seguro Shaka? _ El menor de los gemelos analizo el rostro del rubio, tratando de ver cualquier indicio que le dijera que estaba mintiendo, pero nada le indico tal cosa.  
_ Claro, yo mismo he visto a Mascara de muerte encerrado.  
_ Pero se supone que nadie puede verle, esta aislado._ Kanon espero la repuesta de Shaka pues el mejor que nadie conocía que el santuario estaba lleno de pasadizos ocultos.  
_ Afrodita lo ha ido a visitar un par de veces, ya sabes que sus rosas pueden matar pero también calmar a las personas, cuando el cangrejo ha estado muy alterado ha ido a encargarse de el.  
_ Bueno entonces creo que mi hermano estará haciendo algo mas en la casa de Cáncer aunque dudo que me diga nada ya sabes como es, detesto cuando no se que le pasa por esa cabeza de alcornoque que tiene.  
_ Mejor cuida tu lengua Kanon, recuerda que son gemelos, si el tiene cabeza de alcornoque entonces tu también la tienes.

Ambos rieron ante aquella ocurrencia, Shaka se sentía relajado después de todo el dia, pero sin embargo las palabras de Kanon le dejaron una espina de inquietud por lo que hacia su gemelo, al cabo de un rato al pasar por el templo de Cáncer noto algo extraño, el lugar había sido restaurado, pero no entendía que era esa sensación tan extraña, pues al estar vacío no debía percibir aquello.

La mañana siguiente todo era un caos, había gente corriendo por todos lados, pues la boda seria en 24 horas, Afrodita era sin duda el mas tranquilo, estaba planeando un ultimo ensayo pero desistió al ver que ni las amazonas ni Athena lograron hacer que Yared aceptara la prueba de peinado y maquillaje mas que la boda le importaba que la joven se viera espectacular, pero como había rehusado a que el estilista la tocara, de nueva cuenta Afrodita tendría que hacer el trabajo, en cuanto a Mu, el santo de Aries se había encerrado en su templo y no quería ver a nadie, el patriarca sentía punzadas de culpabilidad y en su interior había una verdadera guerra, entre lo que era, lo que debía hacerse y lo que deseaba hacer, no quería ver a su pupilo de ese modo, pero tampoco quería condenar a su raza a la extinción si podía impedirlo.

El patriarca estaba dando vueltas por el salón principal y cada dos o tres vueltas irremediablemente terminaba observando por el balcón y clavando su mirada en la casa de Aries, pensaba en como estaba afectando a su pupilo, pero también pensaba que cuando le llegase la hora Mu tomaría su lugar como patriarca del santuario, otro destino que debería afrontar como su sucesor, aunque no recordaba ningún patriarca que hubiese llegado al frente del santuario estando casado, quizás Mu fuese el primero pero no había elección, o ¿Quizás si?, no lo sabía, solo sabía que aquella boda era inevitable en el futuro de la pareja, eran los últimos Lemurianos y quizás la ultima oportunidad de preservar su linaje.

_ Pareces un pollo en corral, deja de andar de un lado a otro o terminaras haciendo un hoyo en el suelo.  
El viejo maestro de libra estaba recargado en una columna en la estrada de la sala principal, Shion miro a su amigo y suspiro, se acerco y lo miro a los ojos.  
_ No se que hacer, por primera vez me siento inepto, siento que algo ira muy mal, y se que será mi culpa._ Dhoko poso una mano en el hombro de Shion y esbozo una sonrisa.  
_Tranquilo viejo amigo, mañana tu pupilo estará casado y listo, no te diré que en menos de un año escucharas un llanto de bebe en la casa de Aries por que dudo mucho que eso ocurra, pero al menos la boda se llevara a cabo.  
Shion frunció el ceño y como desde hacia mucho tiempo no hacia alzo la mano y le propino un leve golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.  
_Hablo enserio, quiero que esto sea para bien.  
Shion se encamino hacia el balcón y miro hacía la casa de Aries, tenia una mirada melancólica pero a la vez preocupada.  
_ Amigo mío, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?  
Shion volteo a mirar al santo de Libra y poniéndole una mano en el hombro le pidió que lo acompañara dentro.

En la casa de Virgo, Shaka miraba sin entender por que precisamente en su casa debían hacer eso, pero Afrodita le dijo que no se quejara ya que aparte de prestar su casa como salón de belleza para la novia, no tenia nada mas que hacer por la boda a lo que el rubio quiso alegar que los preparativos no le incumbían pero decidió dejar que Afrodita usara su casa de sala de belleza pues no quería lidiar con los berrinches del doceavo santo.

En un principio Afrodita paso demasiado tiempo dando vueltas y vueltas con revistas y demás cosas para elegir que peinados le haría a Yared y a cada rato echaba por tierra las imágenes alegando que Yared estaba perfecta tal y como estaba, pero después de ver algunas fotos mas volvía a pensar en que Yared se vería hermosa con alguno.

Las horas pasaron y Afrodita le hizo al menos diez peinados diferentes a Yared quien para ese momento estaba ya harta de peines, pasadores, fijador y demás suerte de cosas y eso que aun no pasaban al maquillaje, pero a pesar de que todo aquello le estaba cansando no dejaba de sorprenderle como el santo de Pissis lograba impresionarla con cada nuevo peinado y sobre todo que conseguía que tolerara todas aquellas horas de pruebas de peinado.

_ Ya estoy cansada y aun no sabemos si hay uno que sea el definitivo._ Yared se estiro en el asiento mientras Afrodita miraba el reflejo de la chica en el espejo.  
_ Es que todos se te ven hermosos, quien te manda tener un cabello tan lindo_ El doceavo santo hizo un puchero al concordar que no había un peinado ganador.  
_ ¿Por que no le pones el vestido y así decides si le queda o no?_ Shaka quien estaba recargado en una columna mirando a los dos de brazos cruzados soltó aquella sugerencia.  
_ Pero por que no se me había ocurrido eso, vamos a ponerte el vestido.  
Afrodita puso en pie a la pelirroja y la llevo a la recamara donde tenían el vestido de novia.  
_ Por que tienes el cerebro de un pez, por eso no se te ocurrió, pero apúrense son casi las 8:30pm y no querrás que la novia termine como mapache por no dormir.  
Afrodita le hizo un gesto de fastidio por el comentario al caballero de Virgo y después cerro la puerta, a los pocos minutos Yared salio con el traje completo, el peinado que llevaba era medio recogido y la peineta al costado lucia excelente.

_ Tenia pensado ponerte un velo ya sabes las tradiciones debes ir cubierta por el velo, pero me parece una tontería cubrirte._ Afrodita miraba a la chica quien dio un par de pasos hacia el espejo para contemplarse.  
_ Me parece que prefiero el peinado suelto que hiciste, no me siento cómoda con el cabello tan tenso.  
_ Ya decídanse por todos los Dioses, para mi ya déjale ese peinado o solo ponle la maldita peineta pero ya decídanse por uno._ Shaka se dejo caer en una silla ya fastidiado de tanta platica de peinados.  
_ Pero que pesado eres, esto no es solo péinala y ya es mas que eso._ Afrodita comenzó a discutir con Shaka quien enarcando las cejas se puso en pie para responderle a su compañero y así comenzó una discusión entre ambos santos.

Yared suspiro y dando media vuelta salio de la casa de Virgo pues no deseaba escuchar aquella discusión la cual estaba al cien por ciento segura la ganaría Afrodita, miro el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas, y abajo la casa de Aries, hacía ya algunos días que no tenia la oportunidad de hablar con Mu, se preguntaba como se estaría el con la boda ya a pocas horas, Yared dio media vuelta dispuesta a quitarse el vestido de novia e ir a buscar a Mu, pero al mirar de nuevo hacia adentro y ver que la discusión entre los dos dorados seguía y no tenia pinta de terminar pronto, decidió que mejor iría a la casa de Aries así como estaba y ahí se cambiaria de ropa, igualmente ahí estaba la mayoría de sus prendas.

Comenzó a bajar los peldaños hasta la casa de Aries, la casa de Leo estaba vacía ya que Aioria estaba seguramente con su hermano en la casa de Sagitario, de modo que siguió su camino pero al llegar a la casa de Cáncer, algo le pareció extraño tal y como cada vez que pasaba por ese lugar, le traía malos recuerdos y tal como cada vez que se había visto obligada a pasar por ese templo, apuro el paso para cruzarlo lo mas rápido posible, pero al llegar a la puerta principal una sombra la estaba esperando.

Mu estaba frente a la estatua de Athena, aquella imponente estatua que le recordaba el gran poder de su Diosa, pero también le recodaba su tremenda incomprensión al orillarlo a aquella situación de la cual le era imposible escapar, aquella charada era idea de ella, pero no podía objetar nada ya que no solo su maestro si no Athena estaban de acuerdo con todo aquello, si tan solo Saga no fuese tan idiota y se atreviera a confesar abiertamente su amor por Yared, tendrían una oportunidad de que todo terminara bien para todos, bueno solo si Yared también sentía algo por el santo de Géminis, pero no valía la pena devanarse los sesos para mañana a esa hora estaría casado y su maestro y Athena habrían ganado, aunque no dejaba de pensar en la falta que había cometido, quizás eso le ayudaría a sobre llevar aquel matrimonio impuesto.

_ Mu, no sabia que estabas aquí_ Shion miro a su pupilo desde el pie de la escalera.  
_ Maestro, perdone solo quería estar un momento a solas.  
_ Te entiendo, estas inquieto… ¿Lograste descubrir algo sobre tu teoría?  
Aquella pregunta le tomo por sorpresa que se quedo con la boca abierta, Shion se acerco y como cuando lo entreno de niño y el se quedaba impresionado con las técnicas que le enseñaba, con la yema de los dedos le cerro la boca.  
_ Bueno… _ Mu reacciono ante aquel gesto tan familiar de su infancia intento rebuscar en su mente pero no sabia si decir algo o no.  
_ Vamos, creo que teníamos un acuerdo y sabes que soy un hombre de palabra.  
_ Maestro_ Mu suspiro y se dispuso a decirle a su maestro lo que sabia_ Si existe alguien que tiene sentimientos por Yared y son reales según veo pero no desea interponerse.  
_ ¿Se puede saber de quien hablas y si es que es correspondido? _ Shion miro a Mu con detenimiento, el cuerpo del patriarca estaba tenso.  
_ Saga, no se si Yared le corresponde, después de que el me dijo eso, se alejo completamente y Yared… ya sabe como es ella, es todo tan difícil, ¿No podemos simplemente anular esto?  
_ ¿Saga? Mu teníamos un trato y lo único que puede salvarte del matrimonio es si ella quiere estar con el, y dime ¿Por qué Saga no ha querido acercarse a Yared por que no ha confesado lo que siente?  
_ No lo se maestro, de haber sabido créame que habría echo algo, ¿Qué no puede hablar usted con el?

Shion estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto Afrodita y Camus entraron con los rostros pálidos y el semblante desencajado, la respiración de ambos era agitada y entre cortada por al carrera por llegar a aquel sitio.  
_ ¿Que ocurre?_ Shion comenzó a preocuparse al ver a ambos caballeros así.  
_ Es Yared, no logramos encontrarla por ningún lado, Shaka, Aldebarán y Milo la están buscando así como varias amazonas pero no logramos dar con ella, Shaka dice que sintió algo extraño, como si el cosmos de Yared se quebrara en la casa de Cáncer.  
_ ¿Qué? Pero que dicen la casa de Cáncer esta vacía, ¿Ya la han buscado ahí?_ Mu miro a su maestro quien sin decir nada se encamino hasta el cuarto templo, al llegar al lugar Shaka y Aldebarán estaban ahí.  
_ Maestro, esto es muy extraño, el cosmos de Yared ha desaparecido, no logro encontrarla.  
_ ¿Pero que están diciendo? No pudo desaparecer.  
Todos estaban con el alma en un hilo, el silencio se hizo total, todos esperaban como si al quedar en silencio pudieran percibir algún rastro de Yared, fue entonces cuando June entro en el templo con Kiki.  
_ Dicen que vieron a Yared de camino a la playa.

Al escuchar aquello todos fueron de inmediato a aquel lugar pero cuando llegaron al camino que bajaba se dieron cuenta de que algo brillaba en el suelo pero no de camino a la playa si no al acantilado, aquello les puso la sangre helada a los presentes.  
_ Afrodita, Camus y Mu, acompáñenme, los demás vayan a la playa si encuentran a Yared háganmelo saber.  
Los tres mencionados siguieron al patriarca hasta el acantilado, al llegar ahí en lugar de encontrar a la joven, se encontraron con Saga quien miraba al fondo donde las olas rompían contra las rocas, el océano oscuro rugía desde el fondo del acantilado y una brisa salada se podía sentir.  
_ Saga… ¿Qué haces aquí?  
_..._ el tercer santo miro a sus compañeros y al patriarca y sin decir una palabra tendió la mano en la que había un lo que parecía ser un lazo negro, Afrodita empujo a Camus y a Mu para abrirse paso y arrebato aquel lazo de las manos de Saga, los ojos del doceavo caballero se inundaron de lagrimas.  
_ Afrodita… ¿Qué es…?_ Camus no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando Saga hablo de nuevo.

_ Ella salto del acantilado, no conseguí detenerla._ La mirada de Saga se desvío de nuevo al fondo del acantilado donde seguramente yacía el cadáver de la joven. Ante las palabra de su compañero Afrodita rompió en un llanto desgarrador apretando entre sus manos aquel lazo que el mismo había colocado a modo de gargantilla en el cuello de la joven, Camus y Mu no pudieron evitar llorar calladamente pero intentando mantener la compostura para darle fuerzas a Afrodita quien era el más afectado.

Shion apretaba sus puños, aquella tragedia era sin duda su culpa, el había forzado a Yared a tomar aquella decisión, las palabras que Aioria había pronunciado en la sala principal aquel dia cuando Yared enfureció se habían cumplido, la joven al no encontrar otra salida eligió el suicidio.

Ala mañana siguiente Afrodita seguía en cama con fiebre y sin deseos de ver a nadie, solo Camus estaba cerca para ayudarle a calmar los golpes de fiebre que le daban a cada momento, el patriarca dio la trágica noticia, nadie podía creer que ese dia que todos esperaban fuese de fiesta se hubiese convertido en un dia de duelo, las rosas blancas y negras que habían adornado el sitio de la boda fueron llevadas hasta el acantilado para honrar la memoria de la joven, Athena permaneció largo rato en el lugar, nunca se dio el tiempo de conocer a la chica, no sabia nada de ella y sin embargo se tomo la libertad de decidir su destino y así sellar aquella tragedia.

Muchos se acercaron a darle el pésame a Mu, quien parecía una estatua ocultando toda emoción en su interior, los gemelos permanecían juntos Kanon procuraba a su hermano en todo momento, de todos quizás quien mas pesado tenia aquel momento era sin duda Saga quien había amado a Yared y quien la vio tomar aquella salida.

Tomaría bastante tiempo antes de que consiguieran volver a la normalidad, como un gesto de respeto, June y Marin dejaron un ramo de flores y una mascara de amazona, algo que solo se hacia cuando una guerrera moría en batalla, tal vez nunca fueron las mejores amigas pero sin duda Yared respetaba a Marin y June por ser caballeros femeninos de pleno derecho y ellas la respetaban a ella por su espíritu que sin duda era el de una verdadera guerrera.

Hania paso aquel duelo lejos de todos, maldiciendo una y otra vez la estupidez de Yared al tomar aquella decisión, aunque en el fondo todos sabían que le dolía de sobre manera el haberla perdido, pero respetaron su decisión de llevar el luto apartada de todos.

En un principio se había decidido que algunos santos intentaran recuperar el cuerpo de la joven para darle un entierro digno, pero el lugar era muy accidentado a demás que las olas golpeaban con furia las rocas, si el cuerpo de la joven aun permanecía en el lugar seria imposible recuperarlo, solo un caballero dorado o en su defecto un Kanon podría hacer tal tarea, pero aun y cuando consiguieran encontrarla seria una pena aun mayor para los dorados el estado en el que seguro la encontrarían, Sorrento se ofreció a realizar dicha tarea pero Kanon le pidió que desistiera, de igual modo necesitaría la ayuda de alguien mas para salir una vez que la encontrara y eso significaba pasar por la pena de verla en aquellas condiciones.

De ese modo pasaron los días del funeral, y poco a poco el santuario comenzó a tomar su rutina normal, aunque para los dorados las cosas no serian normales nuevamente, Yared los había marcado y jamás la olvidarían, Afrodita tardo una par de semanas en reponerse, había dejado de comer y para cuando se le volvió a ver fuera de su tempo estaba mas delgado, Mascara de muerte fue visto tiempo después en su templo pero seguía aislándose de los demás, al parecer no deseaba saber mas que lo que necesario sobre lo ocurrido y los gemelos tenían ratos de aislamiento en los que se perdían y nadie los veía por un par de días, pero siempre tenían la tensión dibujada en el rostro, tal era el grado de intranquilidad que en una ocasión tuvieron un altercado con Mascara de Muerte el cual no paso de un intercambio de palabras a media voz y miradas asesinas.

_ Mu, veo que has vuelto a entrenar a Kiki, me preocupaba que descuidaras a tu discípulo._ Camus se acerco para observar a Kiki y a Mu.  
_ Si, después de lo que paso pensé que seria cruel de mi parte no darle tiempo a Kiki de reponerse, de por si fue difícil explicarle las cosas, fue mas difícil para el, en verdad le tomo mucho cariño.  
_ Si, me doy cuenta, por cierto hay algo que quiero decirte, quizás no te importe pero para mi es importante que lo sepas._ Al escuchar a Camus Mu no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre lo que quería decirle y así lo expreso.  
_ Es sobre aquel dia lo que en verdad paso_ Mu se sintió incomodo pero en verdad podía notar que era importante para su compañero.  
_ Por favor, tómatelo con calma._ Mu espero lo que Camus tenia que decir.  
_ Eso hago, la ultima vez el no tomarlo con calma me llevo a que decir solo idioteces. Primero no soy homosexual, en segunda no me acosté con Sorrento, de echo eso fue una mala pasada de las chicas que llevo Aioria a tu despedida.  
Mu se quedo con los ojos como platos, en verdad mil cosas se le pasaban por la mente mas con lo atrevidas que resultaron las chicas de aquella noche.  
_ Se que me arrepentiré de preguntar pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso entonces? ¿Cómo es que terminaste así con Sorrento?  
_ Bebimos un poco, las chicas nos acompañaron a mi casa queríamos pasar una buena noche, pero cuando todo termino se les hizo muy cómico dejarnos desnudos en la misma cama.

Ante aquello Mu no pudo más que echarse a reír recordando aquel dia y como habían terminado huyendo de la casa de Acuario, pero así como la risa inundo el ambiente de pronto las lágrimas asomaron en el rostro del primer dorado, Camus sabia muy bien a que se debían, sin pensárselo abrazo a su camarada para darle apoyo.

_ Se que la querías, aun duele pero no nos queda mas que seguir adelante, por nosotros y por ella._ Camus sentía el ardor típico en la garganta cuando el llanto contenido lucha por salir a flote, pero se lo trago, en ese momento Mu necesitaba de su fortaleza.  
_ Soy un idiota Camus, se que le hice mucho daño a Yared._ el santo de hielo meneo la cabeza en señal de negativa.

_ Si así fuera ella no te hubiese tomado el cariño que te tenía, no te culpes, ella tomo ese camino, y nadie puede cambiarlo.  
Mu se trago sus sentimientos, el sabia que sus acciones con Yared le habían costado muy caro, en su interior sentía que para Yared aquellas noches a su lado habían marcado algo, para el había sido así, pero ahora que mas daba, ella estaba muerta y no importaba lo que hiciera eso no cambiaria.

Hola soy Madaraki.

Los santos de oro van tomando una relativa calma, tras un par de meses de la muerte de Yared, el maestro de Libra decide hablar sobre la aquella conversación y Shion confiesa algo que dejara a todos consternados, la muerte de Yared cambia de tinte y una guerra esta por desatarse en el santuario.

El próximo capitulo.

"Sepulcro blanco"

***

Hola a todos perdonen la demora lento pero seguro aquí les entrego el undécimo capitulo de esta historia que aun tiene mas que ofrecerles, pero antes he de ofrecer disculpas por la tardanza (de nuevo) ya que muchas cosas siguen pasando por estos lugares, que me han impedido tomar un ritmo constante.

Agradezco sus buenos deseos afortunadamente la operación salio bien sin complicaciones, solo una que otra infección y algunas lesiones.

No les prometo el duodécimo capitulo la otra semana por que se que será algo bastante difícil pero buscare hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, les pido paciencia y agradezco sus comentarios, en verdad que el no actualizar me apena mucho pues veo la respuesta de ustedes como lectores ante este fic que la verdad disfruto mucho escribiendo y que me llena de felicidad saber que disfrutan leyéndolo, sin mas que decir me despido agradeciéndoles nuevamente su paciencia.

Att.:  
AKIRA MADARAKI


	12. Sepulcro blanco

CAPITULO 12  
SEPULCRO BLANCO

Los sacerdotes del Himalaya acudieron al santuario a visitar la tumba de Yared a casi un mes de aquel fatídico día, Shion había pedido que en el lugar se erigiera un nicho en memoria de la joven, pero en su lugar Afrodita había colocado un rosal blanco, aquello le pareció mas adecuado al patriarca ya que sin duda el doceavo santo, fue quien mas logro acercarse a la joven pelirroja.

Mu había intentado mantener la compostura frente a todo mundo, pero en la soledad de la casa de Aries y en la confidencia con Afrodita lloraba la muerte de la joven, pues aunque no se lo decía a su camarada, sentía que el fue quien orillo a Yared a tan desdichado fin, le había tomado cariño sin duda y se había habituado a verla por el santuario, eso sin contar las noches que paso con ella que en verdad era lo que le dolía en lo mas profundo del alma pues sabia había cometido el peor error al permitir que eso ocurriera no solo una si no varias ocasiones, aquel pesar estaba aplastando su corazón y no sabia que hacer pues no deseaba decirle a nadie aquello, lo consideraba una falta de respeto a la memoria de Yared.

Hania por su parte había rehusado volver al templo ya que consideraba a los sacerdotes los principales responsables de la muerte de Yared ya que ellos la habían enviado a aquel lugar.  
Los dorados trataban de no pensar en la ausencia de la joven, pero el simple hecho de reunirse era un recordatorio de que la pelirroja ya no estaba entre ellos.

Pasaron cuatro meses desde aquel dia, y en el comedor varios dorados estaban teniendo una discusión a susurros, cuando se acercaron movidos por la curiosidad Afrodita y Mu, al sentir la presencia del primero y el doceavo santo todos guardaron silencio pero se notaba en los rostros de los presentes que estaban alterados por lo que fuera que estuvieran discutiendo.

_ ¿A que se debe tanto misterio de parte de ustedes?_ Afrodita pregunto a quemarropa pues había escuchado tantas conversaciones a susurros que tenían que ver con Yared que estaba arto de todo eso.  
_ Pues, la verdad…_ Aioria miraba a Afrodita quien con mirada fría observaba a su compañero en espera de la respuesta._ La verdad hablábamos sobre lo que ocurrió con Yared.  
_ ¿No pueden respetar su memoria? Por todos los Dioses déjenla descansar en paz_ Afrodita exploto contra el Leonino y Mu de inmediato poso su mano en el hombro de su colega.  
_ Por favor muchachos, creo que ya es bastante tiempo para que retomemos nuestras vidas y dejemos de lado el tema por el bien de todos.  
_ Es que ese es el punto, algo raro hay sobre la muerte de Yared._ Afrodita dio un bufido y con ira contenida dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, el santo de Aries siguió al doceavo pues a el también le incomodaba el tema.  
_ No creemos que Yared se aya suicidado si no que alguien la mato_ Aquella acusación por parte de Milo dejo a todos de una pieza, y como un huracán Afrodita se abalanzo sobre el griego y lo tomo por la camisa.  
_ ¿Qué quieres decir con que la mataron? ¿Quien fue?

Entre los presentes intentaban separara al santo de Pissis de su compañero pues estaba fuera de control, cuando por fin lo consiguieron a Milo le tomo un momento recuperar el aliento.  
_ Es una suposición, algunas amazonas juran que vieron a Yared salir de la casa de Virgo pero cuando cruzo Cáncer salio corriendo y vieron a alguien ir tras ella.  
_ Pero Mascara de Muerte estaba encerrado, ¿Quién pudo haberla matado entonces?_ Afrodita estaba echo una fiera, quería lanzarse sobre su compañero y sacarle la verdad solo para hacer pagar a quien se atrevió a asesinar a Yared.

_ ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?_ El maestro de Libra y Shion llegaron al lugar al escuchar el escándalo, encontraron Afrodita enfurecido siendo sujetado por Aldebarán y Camus, Mu a todas luces se notaba que luchaba por no perder el control de si mismo como Afrodita.  
_ Dhoko, Maestro, ¿Es verdad que sospechan que alguien asesino a Yared?_ Ambos se miraron, un silencio se apodero del lugar, Shion les indico que lo siguieran, ante aquello, los santos obedecieron al patriarca y lo siguieron hasta la sala principal.

_ ¿Se puede saber de donde han sacado esa idea? _ Shion rompió el silencio con aquella pregunta formulada con el tono mas tranquilo que su voz le daba.  
_ Su ilustrísima, es solo un rumor, se dice que vieron a Yared salir huyendo de la casa de Cáncer y alguien la seguía._ Milo sentía el sudor recorriendo su espalda.  
_ Pero aun y cuando sea un rumor, no pretendo que se quede así, si alguien ha matado a Yared debe pagar por su crimen.  
Shion alzo la mano para pedir silencio a los dorados.  
_ Yared se suicido, eso fue lo que paso, Saga no logro ayudarla, es una pena que debemos sobrellevar y no debemos buscar culpables.  
_ Lo dice por que usted seria el único responsable de ser un suicidio, fue usted quien jamás quiso escucharla._ Afrodita estaba totalmente fuera de control pues incluso acusaba al patriarca a viva voz de la muerte de la joven.

_Afrodita, basta, estas faltándole al respeto a gran patriarca._ Camus intentaba calmar a su vecino pero este lo fulmino con la mirada.  
_ Y que hay de la falta de respeto a la memoria de Yared, si alguien la ha asesinado, es justo que pague por su crimen, sea quien sea._ El doceavo, miro a los presentes pues sentía que su sangre ardía ante la idea de que quisieran dejar impune la muerte de la chica.

_ Shion debes aceptar que esto se te ha salido de las manos, no puedes seguir con las cosas así._ Dhoko tenia una actitud sumamente seria y observaba a su compañero con resignación. El antiguo santo de Aries se irguió en un intento de mantener el porte, pero el peso de lo que su mente cargaba lo hizo ceder, tomo aire y lo soltó en un suspiro.

_ Creo, que Yared no se suicido, si no que estaba todo preparado para que su muerte se llevase a acabo, pero claro solo es una suposición.  
_ ¿Como que una suposición? ¿En que se basa para creerlo y no afirmarlo? _ De nueva cuenta Afrodita alzo la voz.  
_ Afrodita, trata de guardar la compostura, como te han dicho hay rumores de que la vieron salir huyendo del cuarto templo y que alguien la seguía, pero nada es seguro. _ Shaka intentaba contener a su compañero quien lo fulmino con la mirada.  
_ Claro nada es seguro salvo el echo de que Yared esta muerta, eso es todo lo que tienen pero el echo de que alguien pudiera haberla matado no significa nada para nadie.  
_ Por favor Afrodita nadie esta diciendo que no nos importe, si alguien ha cometido semejante crimen, ten por seguro que pagara por ello, pero no podemos simplemente señalar una sombra en la oscuridad._ Shion busco con la mirada el apoyo de su viejo amigo, pero en los ojos del caballero de Libra, encontró una expresión dura y reprobatoria.  
_ Si tú no les vas a hablar con la verdad de tus sospechas, entonces lo tendré que hacer yo Shion._ Los dorados observaron a Dhoko quien se acerco hasta quedar junto a Shion, el patriarca tenía la frente perlada de sudor y la vista clavada en el suelo.  
_ Yared ocultaba algo, al parecer ella estaba preparando un escape por su cuenta pero por lo visto salio mal, las cosas se conjugaron del modo equivocado al parecer, ella no contaba con encontrarse con Mascara de muerte libre de su confinamiento.  
_ Mascara de muerte, ¿No se suponía que estaría confinado hasta pasada la boda?_ Milo tenia los puños apretados y al igual que todos una expresión de asombro en el rostro.  
_ Como fue posible que lo dejaran salir después de lo que intento hacerle, que tal si consiguió su cometido y provoco la muerte de Yared_ La voz de Afrodita era un grito que resonaba en todo el lugar.  
_ Maestro como fue posible que liberara a Mascara de Muerte, usted sabe lo peligroso que era además Yared le temía, esa fue una imprudencia._ Mu se acerco a su maestro en espera de una respuesta pero esta le desvío al mirada.  
_ Se que fue un error de mi parte, pero no pensé que resultase en esto.  
_ En todo caso solo son suposiciones, Yared ocultaba algo, Shion pudo darse cuenta, la chica manaba un cosmos extraño poco tiempo antes de la boda, así que si Mascara de Muerte hubiese intentado algo, seguramente se las habría visto muy mal, Yared mantenía la guardia alta todo el tiempo, algo intentaba eso es seguro._ Dhoko miro a Shion quien asintió para respaldar las palabras del santo de Libra.  
_ Miente, yo más que nadie estuve junto a ella y de haber sido real lo que dicen yo mismo me habría enterado de aquel cosmos del que hablan. _ De nueva cuenta Afrodita arremetió con voz atronadora.

_ No quiero incomodarte pero en verdad creo haber percibido aquel cosmos del que hablan el maestro de Libra y su Ilustrísima, pero fue por un momento tan fugaz que pensé que fue solo mi imaginación._ Aioria se había acercado para hablarle a su compañero pero guardando la distancia pues el doceavo santo estaba con las emociones a flor de piel.  
_ Ahora que lo comentas, recuerdo también eso, cuando ella no lograba escabullirse de Marin y June, en alguna que otra ocasión percibí aquel fugaz cosmos en ella.

De nueva cuenta un manto de silencio se apodero de el lugar, todos se miraban entre si hasta que al final lograron darse cuenta que con excepción de Mu y Afrodita todos habían percibido aquel cosmos, era extraño por que solo recordaban a un caballero que tenia aquella cualidad y era uno de los guerreros de Hilda, o mejor dicho los gemelos guerreros.

Aquello estaba tomando un rumbo extraño tanto que ahora aquella muerte que ensombreció el santuario, estaba por convertirse en un misterio el cual tendrían que resolver, pues la duda seguro terminaría por destruirlos. Durante un buen rato estuvieron debatiendo sobre aquel extraño fenómeno en Yared y las circunstancias de su muerte todo los llevaba a un sin fin de preguntas en las que resaltaban dos hombres: Saga y Mascara de Muerte.

Después de un par de horas así, el patriarca dejo el tema por el momento pues no llegaban a ningún lado y solo estaban alterándose cada vez más, los dorados salieron del templo principal con la incertidumbre sobre los hombros. Aquello era una bomba de tiempo que explotaría pronto y seguramente mas de uno resultaría herido por aquella explosión.

Pasaron dos días en los que los dorados estuvieron muy tensos y casi no hablaban entre si, Kanon y Saga aparecieron de una de sus ausencias, ya a nadie se le hacia raro pues era común que los gemelos se perdieran por ahí, Milo se encargo de ponerle al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, ninguno dijo nada al respecto simplemente se retiraron a la casa de Géminis. De algún modo Hania se entero de aquella conversación y se planto en la sala del patriarca para exigir explicaciones, pero el patriarca supo como manejar la situación manteniendo a raya a la joven, pero aquello no impidió que lanzara miradas asesinas a los dorados esperando la oportunidad de interrogar a alguno hasta que consiguió la oportunidad con Camus. Pero aquello fue sin lugar a dudas la peor idea de la castaña pues recibió una severa reprimenda por parte del caballero de hielo.

Fue durante la noche cuando Afrodita se planto en el templo de Cáncer en busca de Mascara de muerte, lo que sentía no podía seguir reprimiéndolo ni un momento mas, su mente y su alma le exigían paz y solo podría encontrarla confrontando cara a cara al cuarto guardián, era noche cerrada, todo estaba en penumbras, encontró a su compañero en la entrada principal del templo la que conecta con la parte trasera de la casa de Géminis.

_ Necesito hablar contigo_ La voz de afrodita era firme pero cargada de amargura, casi como si se obligase a no gritarle a su compañero.  
_ Qué lastima yo no deseo hablar con nadie, así que ahórrame la tarea de ignorarte y regresa a tu casa _ el italiano ni siquiera lo miro, tenia la vista fija en el horizonte oscuro.  
_ Pues lamento incomodarte cangrejo pero yo si voy a hablar y aunque no quieras me vas a responder.  
Afrodita estaba decidido y se notaba en su mirada, el aire se sentía tenso y pesado como antes de desatarse una batalla, Mascara de muerte miro a su compañero por largos segundos hasta que en una movimiento lento irguió el cuerpo como para confrontar a Afrodita.

_ Si tan importante es lo que quieres decir habla entonces, pero hazlo rápido que no tengo paciencia para que te andes con rodeos pececito.  
_ Claro que no me andaré con rodeos, así que seré directo, ¿Qué le hiciste a Yared esa noche?_ El italiano enarco una ceja ante la interrogante del doceavo, pero no mostró indicios de sorpresa ni nada mas.  
_ No le hice nada, tu sabes que el gemelo se interpuso y luego me encerraron, así que deja de hacer preguntas de las que ya sabes la respuesta.  
Afrodita incendio su cosmos el cual estaba cargado de furia debido a la respuesta del cuarto guardián.  
_ Bien sabes que no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que le hiciste la noche que dicen se suicido, la vieron salir huyendo del templo de Cáncer y de ahí al acantilado, si ella tomo esa decisión seguro es que algo le debiste haber echo.  
Mascara de muerte se quedo mirando con pasividad a Afrodita quien esperaba la respuesta del primero, la cual parecía no llegaría y en su lugar el cuarto guardián correría al doceavo a punta de patadas.

_ Yo no le hice nada, ella entro en el templo y cuando me vio salio corriendo eso es todo lo que paso esa noche. ¿Feliz?  
_ No te creo nada_ Afrodita espeto con voz en grito_ No te creo nada, ella no pudo haber decidido quitarse la vida solo por que te vio, algo le has hecho y voy a averiguarlo.  
_ Pues suerte con tu averiguación Sherlock.

Afrodita estallo y le lanzo una sarta de improperios antes de irse del lugar, pero aun seguía pensando que Mascara de muerte era el responsable de la muerte de Yared, intento regresar pero el italiano se había encerrado en su recamara, por lo que se encamino a la casa de Géminis donde encontró a los gemelos sentados en la escalinata, los miro por un momento, ninguno dijo palabra alguna, fue Kanon quien tras un suspiro rompió aquel silencio.

_ ¿También vas a interrogarnos como a Mascara de muerte?  
Afrodita no esperaba aquella pregunta, por lo que solo asintió, los gemelos se miraron entre si y después miraron a Afrodita.

_ Yo no tengo nada que decir, no estaba cerca, al igual que el resto me entere de lo que paso después que ustedes.  
_ En todo caso yo soy el que sabe algo que te pueda importar.  
Saga se puso en pie y respiro profundamente.  
_ Espero que no te pongas en el mismo plan que Mascara de Muerte._ Afrodita temía que el quinto santo se negase hablar pero este negó con la cabeza.

_ No tengo por que hacerlo.

*** FLASH BACK ***

Yared iba corriendo por el sendero hasta la plazoleta, por un momento pareció intentar tomar camino hacia la casa de las Amazonas, pero tras un titubeo se sujeto el bajo del vestido y corrió camino a la playa, pero en lugar de bajar, subió hasta la parte donde podía verse la playa completa desde el acantilado, continuo hasta que de pronto alguien la tomo con brusquedad por el brazo, aquel abruto movimiento casi la hizo caer y el broche del cabello se soltó, al voltear Saga estaba frente a ella sujetándola por el brazo.

_ ¿Estas bien? Vengo persiguiéndote desde hace un buen tramo y por mas que te hable no respondiste ni te detuviste._ Saga tenia la respiración agitada por la carrera.  
_ Lo siento… ¿Saga?_ Como respuesta el quinto santo asnito_ Es solo que, no puedo, simplemente no puedo seguir con esto._ La joven temblaba mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.  
_ Tranquila, todo estará bien, solo trata de calmarte y dime que pasa._ Saga estrecho a Yared entre sus brazos para tratar de tranquilizarla pero al parecer aquello solo consiguió alterarla mas, pues su llanto aumento.  
_ No entiendes, yo no quería esto para mí, jamás quise ser la esposa de un dorado, yo solo deseaba seguir mi vida en el templo, no puedo vivir así el resto de mi vida, siendo solo una pieza para los caprichos del patriarca.

Saga la aparto de su y tomando el delicado rostro de la chica entre sus manos le hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.  
_ Entiendo que no deseas esto, pero si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, lo que sea solo dilo.  
Al escuchar aquellas palabras del mayor de los gemelos la pelirroja paro en seco su llanto, con delicadeza tomo las manos de Saga y las aparto de su rostro.  
_ No creo que ya aya nada, si me quedo mañana tendré que unirme a Mu, no importa que eso tendré que hacer y no me queda nada mas que irme de a qui.  
_ ¿Pero a donde iras?_ Saga la vio dar media vuelta y dar un par de pasos para recoger la peineta que se había desprendido de su cabello.  
_ A donde no me encontraran y a donde no podrán seguirme. Solo te pidas que me despidas de ellos.  
Tras decir aquellas palabras abrazo a Saga, este estaba confundido pues no s ele ocurría lugar al que la chica fuese a escapar, pero poco tiempo tuvo para pensar pues en cuanto ella soltó aquel abrazo de despedida giro y dando tres grandes pasos salto por el acantilado, el quinto santo apenas podía creer lo que pasaba, se acerco a la orilla rápidamente solo pudo ver como el vestido blanco se perdía hasta ser tragado por las oscuras aguas.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

_ Eso fue lo que ocurrió, al final la predicción de Aioria fue acertada, la presión por el matrimonio la llevo a pensar que solo quitándose la vida podría escapar.  
_ ¿Y que hay de Mascara de Muerte? ¿Ella no dijo nada al respecto?

Afrodita insistió pues estaba convencido que el santo de Cáncer tenia que estar inmiscuido en aquel asunto.  
_ Nada, ni una sola palabra, seguro ni siquiera lo vio, en resumidas cuentas el cangrejo no tiene vela en este funeral.  
_ Pero no tiene sentido, ella sabia que no tenia que cumplir con lo que el patriarca quería la boda no era mas que un montaje para cumplir con esa exigencia y punto._ En el rostro del doceavo caballero se notaba la frustración y la confusión plasmadas.  
_ Quizás nosotros pensamos eso, pero para ella no era así, cometimos el error de dar por sentadas muchas cosas, pero sin embargo no quisimos ver el daño que hicimos, todos tenemos culpa en esto, y debemos sobre llevarlo de algún modo.

Afrodita asintió con pesar y murmurando una despedida se retiro a su casa con el dolor sobre el, los gemelos se quedaron en su lugar hasta que su compañero se perdió de vista.  
_ Saga…_ El mayor pidió silencio a su hermano quien se quedo esperando lo que diría.  
_ Se lo que piensas, pero no hay nada mas que hacer, se que es doloroso… pero no tenemos alternativa.  
El menor asintió y de nuevo el silencio reino en la casa de Géminis.

Hola soy Madaraki.

Afrodita continua en terrible depresión y el patriarca hace un comunicado a los dorados que viene a desatar la guerra en la sala principal, Mu descubre algo en el templo de Aries, Mascara de Muerte se enfrenta a Saga y Camus revela tener una relación mas estrecha con Yared de la que nadie se imagino.

El próximo capitulo.  
"Habla ahora o calla para siempre"


End file.
